Operação Cupido II
by Daphne P
Summary: Todo mundo já passou pela experiência de apresentar a namorada a família. Mas se no seu caso fosse um 'namorado? Qualquer um sabe quê, em se tratando dos Yuy, nada é relativamente fácil. Heero que o diga! HIATUS!
1. Capitulo 1

**N.A:**_ Todos tanto pediram que aqui estou com a continuação de Operação Cupido. Nessa fic a galera vai saber o que aconteceu no passado de Heero e conhecer a família Yuy. Uma coisa que eu reparei somente agora, eu estava escrevendo o nome de Kohako errado. Na verdade, o certo seria _Kohak**u.**_Mas como na outra fic ele ficou errado, deixarei do jeito que está. Continuarei escrevendo Kohako mesmo. _

**Classificação: Yaoi (talvez tenha lemon, ainda não decidi)**

**Casais: Heero e Duo (talvez tenha outros, também não me decidi)**

**Resumo: **_Férias, todo mundo adora umas férias, mas será que essas férias serão para um descanso ou um pesadelo? Heero volta ao Japão depois de seis anos, decidido a apresentar o namorado a família. Mas todo mundo sabe que, em se tratando dos Yuy, nada é relativamente fácil. _

_Fic dedicada a Arashi Kaminari e a sua lista de "Salvem a Continuação de Operação Cupido". Aí está menina, espero que todos apreciem._

* * *

Os altos falantes do aeroporto soaram dentro do hall, ecoando pelo lugar tumultuado e alcançando os ouvidos do pequeno grupo que estava em frente ao portão de embarque.

-Creio que esse é o vôo de vocês. – disse a jovem de longos cabelos negros, puxando um rapaz de trança para um abraço. –Boa viagem. – murmurou a garota no ouvido do repórter, o soltando e lhe dando um brilhante sorriso. Logo depois, ela puxou o outro rapaz do grupo, com rebeldes cabelos castanhos e expressão séria, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. –E boa sorte. – sussurrou no ouvido dele, ganhando um grunhido como resposta.

-E vocês dois… - Duo sorriu enquanto pegava na mão de Heero para poderem embarcar. -… Não façam nada que eu não faria. – piscou matreiro para Solo e Kohako, que estavam os acompanhando no embarque para o Japão.

-Se for assim… - Solo respondeu ao irmão. -… teremos reclamações de barulhos excessivos, no nosso prédio, também. – em vez de corar de vergonha, tudo que Duo fez foi sorrir mais ainda, enquanto Heero rolava os olhos ao seu lado.

-Vamos senão vamos perder o vôo. – murmurou o advogado um pouco sisudo, característica que só reaparecia nele quando ele estava nervoso ou irritado. Pois depois do furacão Duo que surgiu em sua vida e permaneceu nela, Heero Yuy tinha perdido um pouco a fama de Coração de Gelo dentro dos tribunais, mas ainda tinha a fama de bom amante entre as mulheres, o que às vezes deixava o americano de trança possesso.

-Isso mesmo, senão Dona Corinna arranca o fígado de vocês. "Pontualidade britânica queridos, vocês nunca ouviram falar nisso?" – escarneceu Kohako na melhor imitação da mãe. Heero apenas soltou outro grunhido, detestando admitir que ela tinha razão, a mãe deles ficaria furiosa pelo atraso, e começou a arrastar Duo na direção do portão de embarque. O americano se deixou levar pelo namorado, não sem antes dar uma olhada por cima do ombro e um tchauzinho para os que ficavam.

-Ah, e Duo? – Kohako chamou, fazendo o jornalista parar por uns instantes. –Toma! – e jogou algo para ele. Duo pegou o objeto arremessado e o olhou com estranheza. Por que Kohako lhe dera uma lixa de unha? –Acredite, você vai precisar. – disse a garota, respondendo a pergunta muda dele, com um sorriso enigmático. Duo deu de ombros, um último adeus, e entrou no avião, atrás de Heero.

-Por favor, senhores, se acomodem e apertem os cintos. – a comissária de bordo disse assim que eles entraram no avião, indicando os seus lugares. Heero sentou-se do lado da janela e afivelou o cinto, como um autômato, depois começou a estalar os dedos, brincar com a barra de sua camisa, passar as mãos pelos cabelos, esfregar o rosto como se estivesse espantando o sono, até que por fim começou a roer as unhas. Tudo isso enquanto eles ainda estavam em terra firme e as aeromoças explicando os procedimentos de emergência.

-Qual vai ser o próximo da lista? Um enfarto? – Duo falou, tirando a mão do japonês da boca dele e a colocando em seu colo, agora sabendo o porquê de Kohako ter lhe dado uma lixa de unha.

-Nani? – milésimo tique nervoso. Heero sempre deslizava para o japonês quando estava apreensivo, para o alemão quando estava irritado ou excitado, e murmurava coisas em inglês quando estava envergonhado. Mas o último caso sempre era algo raro de se acontecer. O do meio era uma coisa mais freqüente.

-Você está nervoso Heero. – Duo disse displicente enquanto lixava a unha roída.

-Não estou não. Na verdade eu estou perfeitamente calmo. – retrucou, puxando a sua mão de volta e a colocando em seu colo, enquanto o avião decolava.

-Claro, tão calmo quanto um hipertenso durante uma crise de estresse. Na verdade, você está à personificação de Buda em hora de fechamento atrasado do jornal. – Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha para o americano diante da piadinha. Já estivera uma vez no Winner Press, para buscar Duo, na hora do fechamento do jornal, que estava completamente atrasado, e aquele lugar parecia o inferno na terra. Nem Buda sobreviveria ali dentro e manteria a pose se visse aqueles repórteres, chefes e editores correndo e gritando. Até o pobre Quatre estava em um estado de nervos puro. E nunca, nunca mesmo, queira ver Quatre Winner irritado, era de meter medo.

-Você também ficaria com medo se estivesse no meu lugar. – Heero murmurou sob a respiração, mas Duo o ouviu bem.

-Por que Heero? Eu lembro que você relutou muito para aceitar o convite da sua mãe de visitar a família em Shizuoka. E ainda me lembro de como você estava tenso nessa semana que antecedeu a viagem. O que há de errado Hee-chan? O que você está me escondendo? – perguntou totalmente sério, fixando seus olhos violetas no homem. Heero soltou um suspiro e abriu a boca para falar. Era melhor deixar Duo preparado para o pior.

-Duo, você sabe que em relação ao homossexualismo, os japoneses são mais… liberais, certo? Embora uma demonstração de afeto em público não seja bem vinda…

-Sim, e daí? Não é como se eu fosse te agarrar em público Heero, ou coisa e tal. Somos reservados em nosso relacionamento público, sempre fomos. Então, qual é o ponto?

-Minha família. São sete filhos, dez sobrinhos, homens, ao todo, junto com o meu avô, são dezoito homens. Isso porque eu estou excluindo minha mãe e minhas tias. Porém, acho que no pelotão de fuzilamento algumas das minhas tias podem entrar. Mas a questão é a seguinte, meu pai é o mais velho e atual patriarca da família. Era esperado que depois de meu pai, eu assumisse o controle do clã Yuy. E como futuro líder eu deveria me casar e ter herdeiros, já que sou o filho primogênito do primogênito. É uma tradição.

-Minha nossa!

-Claro que a Kohako, sendo filha do primogênito também, se ela tiver um menino como filho ele se torna herdeiro dessa posição dentro da família. Mas isso só acontece se o líder original não puder ter filhos, ou algo do gênero. E no nosso caso… fica meio difícil sair um filho dessa história. Mas isso não é nada… a questão é que é uma família tradicionalista, embora formada por empresários e homens globalizados e capitalistas. Ainda sim… não creio que a recepção vai ser tão calorosa se eles descobrirem que o amigo que eu estou levando em férias para o Japão, na verdade, é o meu namorado. Meu pai vai me matar… melhor dizendo, ele vai me esfolar, me estripar, me trucidar e se for muito piedoso, aí sim ele me poupa a dor extrema e me mata de vez.

-Heero, você não acha que está exagerando? – Duo perguntou divertido. O advogado, sempre tão calmo e centrado, estava quase tendo um ataque histérico por causa de uma reunião de família. Os papéis estavam meio invertidos dentro dessa situação. Ele, Duo, que deveria estar nervoso, quando na verdade estava calmíssimo.

-Você acha que eu estou exagerando? – perguntou o homem em um tom seco. –Espere então até chegarmos lá.

-Não vamos jogar a bomba no colo deles, Heero. Vamos por etapas, indo devagar e acostumando a família com a minha presença… depois dizemos a eles a verdade.

-Sei… e eu quero ver quanto tempo você vai agüentar isso. Porque conhecendo as minhas tias, como eu conheço, com certeza elas vão ficar me azucrinando perguntando quando eu vou arrumar uma esposa, que eu estou ficando velho, blá, blá, blá, blá… - Duo não pôde fazer outra coisa a não ser rir.

-Certo… veremos. – disse, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos, até quê: -Heero?

-Hum?

-Pelo o que eu entendi, tirando as suas tias… Kohako é a única herdeira dos Yuy? Única mulher da família?

-Sim. Então se você acha que apresentar você a família vai ser difícil… eu sugeriria que você mantivesse Solo longe dos homens Yuy por um tempo. Todos os tios, todos os primos, todos sem exceção tem um xodó extremo pela única menina da família.

-Hum… isso explica o porquê de ela saber bater tão bem. Deus, aquela rasteira que ela deu no Otto outro dia durante a cobertura daquele protesto, foi demais. O sujeito nem viu o que o atingiu.

-Bem, sim, meus primos foram o saco de pancadas dela particular. – respondeu Heero com um certo tom orgulhoso. –E aquele idiota do Otto mereceu.

-Ela luta bem.

-Porque teve um ótimo professor. – respondeu o japonês presunçoso e Duo apenas soltou um suspiro exasperado.

* * *

Durante toda a viagem, Heero tinha se acalmado o suficiente para poder até achar as piadas do americano engraçadas, o que era um milagre. Mas à medida que o avião foi chegando ao território japonês, o moreno parecia um dos réus que ele tentava defender no tribunal. Com cara de quem estava indo para a forca. Duo tinha que admitir que estava ficando um pouco nervoso, mas não chegava nem perto do estado do advogado, e isso era totalmente estranho para ele. Um Heero irritado ele sabia lidar, mas um com medo, chegava a ser bizarro. Deus, a família dele não poderia ser tão ruim assim, poderia? Quer dizer, Kohako vivia dizendo que dentro do clã Yuy não existia espécime pior que Heero, e se ele conseguiu conquistar o coração do pior deles, o que seriam os outros?

-Heero? – o homem de trança chamou, depois que o avião pousou. Heero estava pálido e com a cara fechada e inexpressível, como sempre ficava durante um julgamento. E isso não era nada bom. Os dedos dele estavam fechados em um punho sobre os apoios da cadeira, e as juntas estavam ficando brancas, esse era o único indício do nervosismo do japonês. –Heero Gottschalk Yuy! – Duo colocou as mãos na cintura e começou a bater o pé no meio do corredor do avião, lembrando muito a D. Corinna. –Mova o seu lindo traseiro desse banco, agora! Como você espera que eu ande lá fora sem saber nem dar um bom dia em japonês? – perguntou irritado, já se cansando daquela palhaçada. Heero parecia ter saído do transe e mirou os seus olhos azuis e sérios no namorado, se erguendo da cadeira e puxando com violência a bolsa no compartimento acima do seu assento.

-Vamos embora! – ordenou, pegando na mão de Duo e o arrastando para fora do avião, recebendo olhares curiosos das comissárias de bordo enquanto eles passavam. Quando uma aeromoça deu uma olhada mais longa para o americano, Heero apenas lançou a ela o seu olhar "omae o korosu" e ela se pôs em seu lugar. E com essa determinação eles dois saíram do avião.

Heero arrastou Duo pela mão por um bom pedaço, dentro do hall do aeroporto, até que o americano os parou quando soltou a sua mão bruscamente de entre os dedos do advogado.

-Heero! Você vai estourar uma veia se continuar a agir assim. – resmungou ofegante por ter saído às pressas de dentro do avião.

O moreno de cabelos curtos parou no meio do saguão, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, com uma expressão totalmente fechada, se sobrepondo as outras pessoas por causa de sua altura e percorrendo os olhos azul cobalto ao seu redor a procura de alguém conhecido. Divisou um rapaz abrir espaço entre a multidão. Os cabelos negros desciam pelos ombros, sendo presos com uma fita, a calça jeans estava rasgada e cheia de desenhos, enquanto uma estampa do Metálica estava na camisa negra. Cada orelha tinha pelo menos dois brincos, e uma tatuagem de um enorme dragão estava marcando o ante braço esquerdo. Aquele só poderia ser…

-Isamu! – Heero resmungou, catando as suas malas e as de Duo, e indo em direção ao rapaz que caminhava perdido pelo saguão. Duo viu o movimento ao seu lado e correu para poder acompanhar o namorado. –Isamu! – o advogado chamou mais alto o rapaz que parecia mais uma barata tonta no meio de tanta gente. Rapidamente o jovem de vinte e dois anos se virou e abriu um grande sorriso para Heero, iluminando os seus olhos castanhos.

-Heero, velho amigo! – o rapaz estendeu a mão para Heero, que a apertou firmemente. Rapidamente Duo deu uma cutucada nas costelas do namorado, para serem apresentados. –E quem é essa belezinha com você? – comentou o jovem, olhando Duo de cima a baixo. –Não é muito feminina, mas é uma garota bonita. – Duo mordeu a bochecha para não rir, já acostumado com essas confusões das pessoas sobre a sua figura. Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha, contrariado.

-Esse é _o_ Duo Maxwell. Duo, esse é o meu primo caçula, Isamu Yuy. – disse o advogado e Duo estendeu uma mão para o rapaz.

-Seu inglês é muito bom. – falou com uma voz grave e o jovem japonês rapidamente notou o erro que cometera.

-Meu, foi mal mesmo. Mas é que com essa trança… eu pensei…

-Tudo bem.

-E Heero, primão, não sou mais o caçula. Tia Hotaru está grávida, de gêmeos. Ambos meninos. Cara eu não sei o que essa família tem que só predomina o cromossomo Y. Mas… - o moreno olhou ao redor e depois fez uma cara desapontada. -… Kohako não veio com você?

-Kohako? – Duo ergueu a sobrancelha diante do nome da menina e viu quando Isamu corou intensamente.

-Esqueça. Venham… - o jovem pegou algumas malas das mãos de Heero. -… tia Corinna mandou que eu viesse buscar vocês. Estão todos esperando ansiosamente por você Heero. Faz seis anos que você não aparece na área. Faz idéia de que todas as nossas tias estão doidas para saber como anda o sobrinho de olhos azuis delas. – Heero grunhiu em desagrado.

-Sobrinho de olhos azuis?

-É… - Isamu virou-se com um grande sorriso para Duo. –Se você não sabe, na nossa família os únicos com os olhos azuis são Kohako, Dona Corinna e Heero. E como o Heero é o mais velho de todos.

-Hee-chan? Você é o mais velho de todos os sobrinhos? – Duo perguntou encantado. Não sabia disso. Isamu, ao lado deles, ergueu uma sobrancelha diante do apelido que o americano deixou escapar.

-Bem, aqui estamos. – Isamu apontou para o jipe na calçada, jogando as malas no bagageiro. –Vamos nessa? – disse, rodando as chaves do carro nos dedos. Com reflexos rápidos Heero tirou o molho da mão do primo caçula.

-É você que vai dirigir? – perguntou sisudo.

-Sim… - Isamu franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando aquela atitude.

-A casa ainda continua no mesmo lugar de Shizuoka?

-Sim Heero, mas…

-Mas nada fedelho. Eu lembro que da última vez que eu estive aqui você iria fazer a prova para tirar a carteira e eu fui treinar a direção com você… e você quase nos dirigiu para um poste. Eu dirijo. Entra aí. – ordenou. Duo soltou uma longa gargalhada, não acreditando naquilo. Heero parecia um pai repreendendo o filho. Se bem que, sendo o mais velho, e com a pressão de ser o futuro líder, ele não esperaria por menos. Sem contar que era mais ou menos assim que ele agia com Kohako, claro que tinha o fato de ela ser uma menina e a irmã dele, então a proteção duplicava.

-Ao menos o seu amigo acha graça, me sinto honrado por entreter um ocidental. – comentou sisudo o garoto. Duo tentou ficar sério, mas a cara que Isamu fez era a mesma que Heero e Kohako faziam quando estavam frustrados. Coisa bem característica da família Yuy, e por isso riu mais ainda, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam.

-Cala a boca baka. – resmungou Heero, enrolando a mão na trança do jornalista e a puxando. Isso fez Duo parar de rir em um instante.

-Ai Hee-chan! – choramingou, esfregando a cabeça. –Trança é sagrada, ninguém toca… - abriu um sorriso malicioso. -… a não ser você, é claro! – as sobrancelhas de Isamu franziram tanto que se tornaram uma única linha negra na testa do garoto. E quando Duo deu um selinho na bochecha de Heero e esse grunhiu, mas mesmo assim deu um pequeno sorriso, tudo se encaixou em um estalo.

-Ih cara, tu ta fudido! – falou o garoto, alto, no meio da rua, e algumas pessoas olharam feio para ele. Heero voltou-se com um olhar chocado para Isamu. Não pelas escolhas das palavras, mas porque sabia que ele entendeu toda a situação.

-Nani?

-Meu… Ichiro-sama vai te matar bonito. Ele te manda para a América para se tornar advogado e você volta com um namorado. Certo que para alguns padrões ele é bonito Heero… mas… meu… tu ta morto. Tem certeza que não quer que eu dirija? Ir de encontro a um poste deve doer menos.

-Cala a boca! – Heero rosnou, já sentindo toda a sua tensão e nervosismo voltar, sentando no banco do motorista e batendo a porta, rodando a chave na ignição.

-Eu desejo sorte. – falou Isamu, virando-se para Duo e abrindo a porta de trás do jipe para ele. O jornalista sentou no banco de trás e a viagem de Tóquio para Shizuoka seguiu-se no mais absoluto silêncio.

* * *

Duo arregalou os olhos diante da grandeza que ele via a sua frente. A casa da família Yuy era enorme. Bem, pelo pouco que ele sabia, aquela era apenas a casa principal, onde morava o patriarca da família. Ou seja, o pai e o avô de Heero. As casas em volta eram dos outros familiares. E o mais surpreendente, era quase três quarteirões só de casas com o sobrenome Yuy nas plaquetas ao lado do portão. Parecia que não tinha apenas os filhos do senhor Takashi morando nas redondezas, mas outros parentes mais distantes também. Mas voltando a casa principal, ela ficava no alto de um monte e lembrava muito os antigos castelos do Japão feudal. Era térrea, com algumas paredes divisórias de madeira e outras de portas de papel arroz. Tinha um templo ao fundo e era rodeada por um bosque verde, com as folhas de início de primavera cobrindo o enorme quintal forrado de pedras.

-Maneiro não é? – Isamu riu da cara espantada que o americano estava fazendo. –E vocês chegaram bem na época do festival da primavera. O vovô abre o velho templo da família para as festividades. A região fica empolvorosa.

-Minha mãe está em casa? – Heero virou-se para o primo, com um tom esperançoso. Preferia falar com a mãe primeiro antes de encarar o restante da família.

-Sim… assim como a minha mãe… - o jovem advogado deu um pequeno sorriso. A sua tia Misao com certeza seria bem compreensiva com a sua nova situação, assim como Isamu foi. –E a tia Hotaru, Sakura, Minako, Ai e Akemi. – o moreno de cabelos curtos gemeu. Todas as suas tias estavam em casa. Sorte que com certeza há essa hora seu pai e os seus tios estavam nas empresas Yuy. Porém, o seu avô…

-Heero! – a voz grossa e imperiosa soou por toda a varanda e Heero sentiu um frio descer a espinha. Os três homens viraram-se em direção a voz e o queixo de Duo caiu. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos, usando trajes típicos orientais, de olhos extremamente negros, o rosto marcado com algumas rugas, alto, mais alto que Heero se possível, e porte altivo e um pouco amedrontador, descia as escadarias da luxuosa casa oriental.

-Takashi-sama. – Heero falou, fazendo uma pequena reverência oriental. Duo piscou intensamente. Aquele era o avô de Heero? Estava bem conservado para ter tantos filhos e netos, sem contar que era um homem charmoso. Então sua teoria estava correta, a família Yuy era composta de belos espécimes. Ainda estava perdido em pensamentos e divagações, quando os olhos negros voltaram-se para ele e o americano enrijeceu diante daquele olhar. Takashi Yuy passava uma aura de respeito e poder, que fazia até o homem mais turrão se curvar a ele como uma criança amedrontada. Não era a toa que Heero estava quase tendo um enfarto no miocárdio. O homem exalava poder por todos os poros. Duo engoliu em seco.

-E o seu amigo, quem é? – perguntou em um tom melodioso, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha autoridade soando nas entrelinhas, apesar da suavidade com que a pergunta foi feita.

-Esse é Duo Maxwell, Takashi-sama. – o homem estendeu uma mão para Duo, que hesitante a recebeu.

-É uma honra conhecer um amigo de meu neto. – deu um discreto sorriso, mas isso não fez Duo relaxar. –Mas onde está a minha princesinha? Ela não veio com você, Heero? – o jovem de trança piscou e virou-se para Isamu, que apenas mexeu os lábios para ele, formando a palavra: Kohako. Deus! Não era a toa que Heero ficou tão com o pé atrás em relação a Solo, quando os dois começaram a namorar. Kohako era realmente o xodó de todos nessa casa. Com certeza foi tratada como uma princesa na infância. Riu internamente, teria que zombar da amiga em relação a isso quando voltasse para casa.

-Ela ainda está em aula, não pôde vir. Sem contar que está trabalhando.

-Corinna me disse. Ela trabalha em um jornal na América. Muito bom.

-Ela trabalha com o Duo, Takashi-sama. – Duo quase quis matar Heero por ter focado o tópico da conversa nele de novo. Ter o senhor Yuy olhando para ele o deixava nervoso. Agora os papéis estavam invertidos ou então Heero merecia o oscar por se controlar tão bem.

-Onde ele está? Onde ele está?! – gritos agudos vieram da casa e de repente quatro mulheres apareceram no quintal, descendo apressadas em direção a eles. –HEE-CHAN! – Duo quase estourou em risadas. Então o apelido era de uso coletivo.

Heero sentiu um pavor imenso lhe apossar quando viu aquele bando de mulheres virem em sua direção e lhe engolfar em um abraço grupal, o apertando, apalpando, mexendo e desarrumando ainda mais o seu cabelo. Apertando as suas bochechas, disparando perguntas uma atrás da outra, quase o deixando tonto. Ao longe, Corinna e Hotaru apenas observavam a situação toda com interesse. Sorrindo um pouco e depositando a mão sobre a enorme barriga, Hotaru Yuy, esposa de Saburo Yuy, terceiro filho de Takashi, desceu calmamente as escadarias e caminhou até Heero, abrindo espaço entre as co-cunhadas e chegando até o sobrinho.

-Olhe só para você Heero, tornou-se um homem lindo. Quantos anos, querido? Vinte dois, vinte? – brincou, passando a mão pelo rosto moreno e a pele macia e bem barbeada.

-Trinta, tia. Estou ficando velho. – disse com um pequeno sorriso. Que as outras nunca o ouvissem, mas Hotaru e Misao eram as suas tias favoritas. Afinal, as duas foram as suas babás quando era pequeno.

-Conhece o ditado querido, é como vinho, quanto mais velho melhor fica. – "Eu que o diga". Pensou Duo com divertimento. –Mas você não é o único lindo aqui. Quem é este belo rapaz com você?

-Duo Maxwell, senhora. Posso correr, posso me esconder, mas eu nunca minto. – apresentou-se, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Oras, educado e charmoso. – Hotaru deu um sorriso brilhante para ele. –Seja bem vindo, querido.

-Chega de soltar penas! – Takashi bateu palmas, chamando a atenção das mulheres, que se afastaram de Heero, todas com bicos enormes no rosto. Fazia anos que não viam o seu sobrinho favorito, e nem podiam paparicá-lo um pouco.

-Duo. – Corinna veio caminhando até os dois rapazes, sempre com a sua postura altiva e os cabelos dourados brilhando a luz do sol. –Como está? – abraçou o jovem americano, que retribuiu o abraço.

-Bem senhora Yuy. – a mulher torceu o nariz e Duo rapidamente se corrigiu. –Corinna. – disse com um pequeno sorriso. Atrás deles, Takashi franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas grisalhas devido à intimidade dos dois. –E Solo? Espero que esteja tratando bem da minha menina. – Duo deu uma gostosa gargalhada e algumas das tias de Heero soltaram suspiros, já encantadas pelo charme do americano. Heero soltou um baixo grunhido e Isamu lhe deu uma cutucada, soltando uma risadinha maliciosa.

-Espero que já tenha aprendido a dividir, primo. Porque parece que ele não está nem dois minutos no país e já traçou metade das mulheres Yuy.

-Cala a boca, fedelho.

-A senhora sabe que se ele sair da linha, Kohako o põe no lugar, não se preocupe. – Corinna deu um suave sorriso para ele.

-E quanto ao Heero? – falou em um tom baixo para que apenas o jornalista pudesse ouvir. –Está te tratando bem, espero.

-Nem um rei seria tão bem tratado como eu. – brincou e a mulher riu um pouco.

-Bom saber, bom saber. – disse e depois elevou o tom de voz. –Bem! A casa anda um pouco cheia por causa do festival de primavera, por isso Heero e Duo vão ter que dividir o velho quarto de Heero. – Duo corou intensamente diante do comentário de Corinna. Ao lado de Heero, Isamu abriu um grande sorriso malicioso.

-Acho que teremos que trocar as paredes de madeira para ferro. – murmurou o jovem e Heero lançou ao primo um olhar assassino.

-Venham! Venham, vou te levar até lá. – Corinna pegou na mão de Duo e começou a arrastá-lo para a casa. –Isamu! Pegue as malas deles, por favor. – ordenou ao sobrinho, enquanto as outras mulheres rodeavam Heero e o levava para casa também.

-Tudo eu! Tudo eu! – resmungou o garoto, mas calou-se rapidamente quando viu o olhar duro do avô sobre si. –O trabalho enobrece o homem. – disse com um sorriso forçado e caminhou até o carro para poder pegar as malas. Takashi deu um aceno positivo de cabeça e também foi para a casa, atrás daquelas mulheres malucas.

* * *

-Guns n' Rose? – Duo quase gritou, de dentro do velho quarto de Heero, enquanto remexia nos cds no namorado. Primeiro ele tinha passado pelo choque de que teria que dividir o quarto com o japonês dentro da casa da família dele. Mas Corinna tinha assegurado que o melhor modo de ir preparando a família era já acostumá-la com a proximidade deles dois, para as pessoas não levarem um choque maior. Mas ele ainda estava surpreso com que via no quarto do advogado. Esse lado de Heero ele ainda estava conhecendo. –Aerosmith, Rollingstones… Rammstein?!

-É uma banda alemã. – respondeu o japonês em seu tom monocórdio, enquanto guardava algumas roupas no armário.

-Heero… nunca fiquei tão chocado em toda a minha vida em descobrir algo sobre o seu passado. Bem, exceto daquela vez que eu descobri a sua tatuagem. – disse, dando uma risada logo em seguida. Na primeira vez que tinha dormido com Heero, havia encontrado na nuca do japonês uma pequena tatuagem de um coração vermelho sangrando, sendo ferido por uma foice. Quase teve um ataque histérico ao ver isso no advogado certinho. As golas dos ternos escondiam esse pequeno apetrecho do corpo de Heero. Mas depois de ter passado o susto, essa era uma coisa que ele considerava totalmente excitante no corpo do japonês.

-Eu ainda fico surpreso que depois de dois anos você ainda fique chocado com algumas coisas. – comentou o homem, tirando o cd da mão destruidora de Duo. Amava o americano, mas ele era a desgraça em pessoa. Sempre estava derrubando ou quebrando alguma coisa.

-É que quando eu te conheci… ah Hee-chan, você não tinha pinta de ser o tipo de cara que gosta de rock e faz tatuagem.

-Quando eu conheci o Trowa ele era o senhor dos piercings. – falou displicente e Duo riu.

-Bem, Trowa também é sério e coisa e tal, mas eu consigo imaginá-lo com piercings. Mas ele ainda tem algum?

-Não. Tirou todos, disse que como advogado tinha que passar uma imagem mais séria.

-Ah. – murmurou, ainda andando ao redor do espaçoso quarto, com pôsteres de filmes e bandas nas paredes. Um quadro de recados onde tinha algumas fotos presas, maioria de família e amigos de infância de Heero, Duo presumiu. Sem contar os recados da época que Heero ainda morava no Japão. O armário que ocupava toda uma parede. Mas o que tinha de mais fascinante no quarto dele era o fato de que havia uma enorme porta que dava para um pequeno jardim particular. Planos começaram a se formar na mente de Duo em relação a aquele jardim. Continuou a andar pelo aposento enquanto Heero ainda guardava as coisas deles, quando divisou uma grande caixa fina e negra, cheia de adesivos, no canto da parede. Caminhou até lá e pegou a caixa, a abrindo e o seu queixo caiu pela segunda vez naquele dia.

-Heero! Você toca? – perguntou o americano e Heero virou-se de supetão, observando com os olhos largos o que estava na mão do namorado. Com duas passadas cruzou o quarto e fechou a caixa no colo de Duo em um estalo. –O que foi?

-Eu mandei a minha mãe jogar essa porcaria fora, por que ela não fez isso? – resmungou, tentando tirar o objeto da mão de Duo, mas esse o segurou firmemente o tirando do alcance dos dedos de Heero e o abrindo de novo. Por que ele iria querer jogar aquilo fora? Abriu novamente a caixa para ver melhor o conteúdo dela. –Duo, me dê isso! Vou mandar alguém se livrar disso. – Duo o ignorou e ergueu a guitarra de dentro da caixa, a virando em suas mãos, e foi quando os seus olhos captaram a inscrição que estava nas costas do instrumento.

"_Para Heero, com amor, Relena"_

-Só por causa disso vai jogar a guitarra fora? – perguntou o jovem de trança, com uma sobrancelha erguida. –Pensei que já tinha superado. Ou estou enganado? – franziu a testa ao perguntar isso.

-E eu superei. – Heero disse com uma voz firme. –Apenas achei… - murmurou, mas depois se calou, voltando a fazer o que estava fazendo antes.

-Olha meu querido… - Duo deu um sorriso travesso e passou os dedos pela franja. -… se você acha que presentes de ex-namoradas, escondidos no seu quarto, vão me afetar… - inclinou um pouco a cabeça, ganhando uma postura afetada. -… pode esperar sentado bofe. Eu tenho plena confiança no meu taco. – e desmunhecou com uma mão, fazendo Heero rir. Certo que normalmente Duo não era assim, mas sempre agia desse modo quando queria fazer o japonês relaxar e ver que ele não se importava com esses detalhes bobos.

-Confia no seu taco? – parou de rir e ergueu uma sobrancelha para o jovem de olhos violetas. –Alguém está presunçoso hoje, não? Será que é o fuso horário?

-Oras, está pondo em dúvida a minha masculinidade? – perguntou em um tom ofendido, deixando a guitarra de lado e caminhando a passos decididos até Heero, parando na frente dele com uma postura firme. Mas metade do seu ato foi destruído pelo simples fato de que ele tinha que olhar para cima para poder encarar o advogado. Heero deu um grande sorriso malicioso, que fez Duo estremecer dos pés a cabeça.

-Sua masculinidade? – sussurrou, colocando a mão displicentemente sobre a mencionada masculinidade do americano. Duo deu um grito estrangulado, surpreso com a atitude. –Talvez eu esteja duvidando. – provocou, o acariciando por cima da calça jeans.

-Ah, sr. Yuy, não deveria ter feito isso. – Duo segurou com firmeza nos braços de Heero, o jogando sobre a cama. O colchão rangeu diante do peso súbito, mas quem se importava com o que a cama estava sofrendo? O americano engatinhou por cima de Heero, sentando-se sobre os seus quadris e começando a rebolar em cima dele. Os olhos azuis escureceram consideravelmente. –Vou te mostrar que ninguém brinca com o Shinigami, senhor Yuy. – provocou, mas poderia perceber que Heero ainda estava se apegando aos últimos resquícios de controle que tinha, para poder manter o joguinho que começarem. Duo deu um sorriso sedutor e num movimento rápido tirou o elástico que prendia a sua trança, soltando os cabelos. Isso foi o suficiente para fazer Heero gemer. O americano sabia como atingir nos pontos fracos. E o ponto mais fraco do advogado era o cabelo do namorado. Ninguém tocava naquelas mechas castanhas a não ser o japonês. Era uma regra que ninguém ousava quebrar e Duo ficava encantado com essa possessividade toda.

-Eu ainda não estou convencido. – Heero disse sério, fazendo pouco caso do americano sobre si. Duo inclinou-se sobre ele e capturou aqueles lábios em um beijo sedento, rebolando ainda mais sobre o quadril dele e o despertando completamente. Ambos ignorando onde estavam e o que poderia acontecer se alguém entrasse no quarto naquele exato momento. Mas foram lembrados da situação quando a porta de papel arroz deslizou rapidamente pelo batente.

-Onde está o meu bebê! – os dois se separaram rapidamente, corados e ofegantes, e ambos com os olhos largos na direção da porta.

-Ti… ti… tia Misao? – Heero gaguejou, ofegante e sem voz. Misao estava parada na porta, com os olhos castanhos largos de choque e os cabelos longos e negros estavam desalinhados pela pressa de encontrar Heero, quando soube que ele já estava em casa.

-Meu Deus! – disse por falta de palavras melhores. Duo e Heero tentavam se recompor rapidamente, sob o olhar atento da mulher, ambos vermelhos de vergonha e esperando um escândalo. Mas de repente uma gargalhada começou a brotar da garganta de Misao, até que ecoou por todo o quarto.

-Nani? – Heero piscou, não entendendo mais nada.

-Então o que Isamu disse era mesmo verdade. Você voltou para o Japão para apresentar o seu namorado a família. Hee-chan, tu tá fudido! – disse divertida. Pelo jeito de agir, Duo presumiu que aquela era a mãe de Isamu. Até porque, além do jeito, eles dois eram bem parecidos fisicamente.

-Er… Duo Maxwell, senhora Yuy. – disse sem jeito, estendendo uma mão para ela. Misao recebeu a mão e o olhou de cima a baixo, acenando como se o estivesse aprovando.

-Querido, você não tem um irmão não? – falou com um sorriso brincalhão.

-Tenho sim senhora, mas ele já é da Kohako.

-Oh! O que esses Maxwell tem para poder atrair tanto assim os Yuy? – perguntou a mulher, divertida.

-A teimosia. – murmurou Heero, tentando arrumar uma imagem mental bem depreciativa para poder se livrar da excitação entre as pernas.

-Eu diria que é outra coisa, lindo. – Misao gargalhou, e quando Heero percebeu sobre o que ela estava se referindo, corou. O advogado pegou uma almofada e a colocou sobre o colo, lançando um olhar frio a tia.

-Heero? Você ficou fazendo tanto drama sobre a sua família não nos aprovar, mas até agora tudo ocorreu bem. – Duo falou, quase recomposto. O clima animado rapidamente tornou-se mais pesado e Misao ficou subitamente séria.

-Até agora meu jovem. Mas não pense que todos irão agir assim quando souberem da novidade. Alguns podem ser mais mente aberta. Eu, por exemplo, aceitei porque sou uma mulher viajada e bem informada. Isamu foi no mesmo barco porque é parecido comigo. Talvez alguma das meninas seja mais liberal por ter sido criada um pouco fora do tradicionalismo das famílias antigas japonesas. Dos homens eu não garanto nada. Mas nunca se sabe, essa família é sempre cheia de surpresas.

-Como? – perguntou o jovem de cabelos compridos, sem entender.

-Duo… - Heero suspirou. –Todas as minhas tias vieram de famílias tradicionalistas, como a minha. Tia Misao estudou fora e por isso quando estava naquela idade onde você forma conceitos e personalidade, ela não estava sob a influência da família. Passou isso para Isamu. Algumas das minhas tias podem ser liberais também, talvez meus tios, mas não é nada garantido. Você sabe o custo que foi a minha mãe casar com o meu pai, pelo simples fato de não ser de uma família japonesa antiga?

-Mas… e quanto a Relena? – falou o nome e Misao enrijeceu, esperando o famoso surto que Heero sempre dava quando o nome da mulher era mencionado. Mas, surpreendentemente, o advogado nem foi afetado pelo nome dela, apenas continuou a explicar a situação.

-Os Peacecraft e Yuy têm uma relação de negócios e familiares que vem de anos. Se alguém de nossa família fosse se casar com um ocidental, um Peacecraft era a melhor escolha para poder estreitar mais os laços. E por isso minha família aceitava mais livremente meu relacionamento com Relena, até incentivava. Mas parece que a relação com os Peacecraft foi quebrada depois que Relena e eu terminamos.

-Terminaram uma ova, aquela vagabunda traiu você! Com o seu melhor amigo, ainda por cima. – Misao quase gritou, indignada.

-Tia, isso foi passado. Eu não me importo mais. Já faz mais de dez anos.

-Bem querido, nisso você tem razão. Até porque você já superou… e muito bem, diga-se de passagem. – falou, lançando um longo olhar para Duo, e Heero grunhiu.

-Tira o olho que já tem dono. – resmungou o japonês e a mulher gargalhou. Deus, seu sobrinho estava realmente apaixonado. –Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Não vê que nos interrompeu?

-Antes eu do que o Ichiro-san, meu querido. Porque os homens já voltaram para casa e todos estão reunidos no salão fofocando sobre a volta do filho pródigo. Eu vim chamar os dois para o almoço. – deu mais um sorriso para eles e saiu do quarto com a mesma velocidade que entrou.

-Bem… - Heero levantou-se da cama, já completamente recuperado do ataque de Duo. Agora a excitação tinha dado espaço para o nervosismo inicial. -… melhor a gente ir. Meu pai não tolera atrasos. – falou, estendendo uma mão para Duo, que terminava de tranças os cabelos e ajeitar melhor as roupas. Quando estavam apresentáveis novamente, seguiram em direção ao salão.

Três minutos de caminhada pela enorme casa e eles chegaram ao local onde se daria o almoço. O salão era enorme, mas não poderia ser menos, pela quantidade de pessoas que estavam ao redor da mesa. Takashi-sama ocupava uma cabeceira da mesa, enquanto na outra, outro homem se sentava. Duo sentiu algo gelado lhe descer o estômago, quando um par de olhos castanhos o miraram firmemente. Era Heero, uma versão mais velha de Heero, mas era ele. Os cabelos ainda negros e rebeldes, os olhos firmes e castanhos, a pose altiva e imperiosa. Aquele só poderia ser…

-Pai. – Heero cumprimentou o homem, que deu um aceno de cabeça para ele e indicou um lugar ao lado dele, na mesa. –Esse é Duo Maxwell. – Duo já estava começando a ficar cansado de ouvir o seu nome ser repetido tantas vezes em um dia só.

-Seu avô me falou sobre o seu convidado. Seja bem vindo a minha casa, sr. Maxwell.

-Muito obrigado senhor Yuy. – disse, tentando manter a voz o mais firme possível.

-Sente-se comigo, Duo. – Corinna o chamou, percebendo o nervosismo do rapaz, que caminhou rijo até a loira e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Agora que todos estão aqui, vamos almoçar. – ordenou Ichiro e o almoço, preenchido por conversas, começou.

_Continua…_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Agora Duo sabia na pele o que Heero estava sentindo antes de eles embarcarem para o Japão. Mas não, não eram as tias, tios, ou primos, que coincidentemente estavam todos presentes para testemunhar a volta do filho pródigo, que o deixava nervoso. Eram os dois patriarcas da família: Ichiro e Takashi. Se ele tinha pensado que Takashi-sama era de dar um certo medo, com a aura de poder que ele transpassava, nunca iria imaginar que o filho Ichiro era duas vezes pior do que ele. Não era a toa que Heero era daquela maneira. Os genes além de terem trabalho maravilhosamente bem no advogado, isso ele atestou vendo os outros integrantes da família - os traços orientais estavam lá, mas sempre com um charme a mais -, o modo de agir também influenciava muito. Perto do pai Heero era outra pessoa. Na verdade, ele lembrava muito mais o advogado frio que ele conheceu, como se estivesse batendo de frente com Ichiro-sama para ver quem tinha mais poder, como se ambos estivessem em uma disputa de tribunal e não conversando como pai e filho.

-E então, senhor Maxwell, Heero me disse que o senhor é jornalista. - Duo sentiu um frio lhe descer a espinha quando a voz poderosa de Ichiro, soando em um inglês perfeito, chegou aos seus ouvidos. -E que trabalha com a minha Kohako. - o tom tinha suavizado um pouco a menção do nome da garota. Kohako com certeza era a menininha dos olhos de todos. Se sobrevivesse a essa visita, iria pegar no pé dela pelo resto da vida. Depois de ter que salvar o seu irmão Solo dos protetores homens Yuy.

-Sim, trabalho sim senhor. - respondeu, quase se encolhendo na cadeira para poder fugir daquele olhar avaliador. Se não conseguia encarar o homem nos olhos, como é que iria dizer a ele que estava namorando o seu filho? O primogênito e herdeiro de tudo, ainda por cima?

-Duo. - Corinna sussurrou ao seu lado, apertando o seu braço sob a mesa e o fazendo ficar parado no lugar. A mulher conhecia muito bem o modo do marido agir, intimidando as pessoas primeiro antes de abrir-se para elas. Gostava de passar a imagem de que era um homem com o qual não era fácil de lidar. E com certeza, com o seu faro apurado, ele deve ter percebido que deveria ter alguma coisa a mais nessa história de Heero vir fazer uma visita e trazer um amigo com ele. Trowa, que era o sócio e ex-colega de quarto do japonês, e conseqüentemente o melhor amigo dele, nunca veio ao Japão conhecer a família do rapaz. Por que com esse jovem americano seria diferente? Com certeza era o que Ichiro deveria estar se perguntando nesse momento.

-Sim? - o rapaz sussurrou de volta, aproveitando o momento em que Ichiro havia se virado para poder falar com um dos irmãos.

-Mantenha-se sempre firme. Ele está testando você. Ichiro é como uma fera selvagem, se você demonstrar medo na sua frente, ele te devora.

-D. Corinna, a senhora é casada com ele há anos, e eu não sei como conseguiu dobrar a criatura. Mas aquele olhar dele dá medo, sinceramente. - brincou um pouco, tentando amenizar a tensão que sentia nos ombros pelo peso do olhar do homem. A loira deu um pequeno sorriso de lado.

-Querido, você conseguiu bater de frente com Heero e sair vencedor. Com certeza Ichiro não vai ser nada comparado ao meu filho.

-A diferença é que por mais charmoso que o seu marido seja, ele não me excita como o seu filho. - disse com um sorriso malicioso e a mulher quase gargalhou na mesa, mas conteve-se a tempo para poder não chamar atenção.

-Mas Heero era pior do que o pai e mesmo assim você dobrou a fera. Seja apenas você mesmo que você dobra essa fera também.

-Ou a enfureço mais quando ele descobrir até onde eu dobrei o filho dele. - Corinna ergueu uma sobrancelha loira para o genro.

-Fugindo de um desafio Maxwell? - o tom com que ela falou lhe lembrou muito o modo como Heero costumava provocá-lo.

-Nunca. - disse resoluto. Bateria de frente com todo mundo se fosse preciso, mas de Heero ele não largava. O japonês estava condenado a ele pelo resto da vida.

-Não creio que um cabelo desse tamanho seja apropriado para um homem. - Ichiro tomou um gole de seu saque enquanto conversava calmamente com o filho. Heero contou até cem mentalmente, jurando a si mesmo que quando voltasse para casa pediria desculpas a Solo por todas as provocações que tinha feito ao garoto. Não tinha idéia de o quão chato essas coisas eram, até que aconteceu com ele.

-É uma promessa da mãe dele, apenas isso. – respondeu o advogado.

-Promessa? – Ichiro ergueu uma sobrancelha suavemente.

-Parece que Duo ficou muito doente quando era pequeno e a mãe dele fez uma promessa de que se ele ficasse bom ela não cortaria o cabelo dele. Eles são bem religiosos, Duo tem até um tio que é Padre.

-Sei. Entendo. – um ponto. Nesse quesito do cabelo Ichiro estava convencido e não iria provocar o americano com isso. Heero soltou um pequeno suspiro mental de alívio. –E como anda a sua firma, prosperando eu espero. – negócios, sempre era um porto seguro quando você não sabia como reagir em frente ao atual patriarca da família. E esse no momento era o caso de Heero. Tão hábil com as palavras e a manipulação delas, mas era só bater de frente com o pai que perdia todo o seu talento.

-Indo de vento em poupa. – resmungou Heero, tomando um gole de seu saque de uma vez só, sentindo a bebida descer queimando. Tinha desacostumado com as bebidas orientais, embora as ocidentais não fossem menos fortes.

-E as mulheres? – o advogado quase engasgou e cruzou um olhar com Duo, do outro lado da mesa, que tinha, infelizmente, ouvido a pergunta de Ichiro também.

-Que mulheres? – o jovem fez algo que nunca tinha feito na vida: se fingido de sonso.

-Espero que não esteja com a fama de além de ótimo advogado, o maior… como é a palavra que os ocidentais usam? – murmurou Ichiro.

-Galinha? – arriscou Akio, o segundo neto mais velho de Takashi-sama. Heero lançou ao primo um olhar mortal, mas esse tipo de olhar nunca tinha efeito sobre criaturas da mesma espécie. Ou seja, Yuy não temia olhares de Yuy.

-Uma palavra forte, Akio, mas acho que define bem Heero. – disse Ichiro e o mencionado rolou os olhos.

-Não, meu pai, não sou mais assim. Minha vida agora se resume apenas ao meu trabalho.

-Isso faz mal, sabia Heero? Trabalhar demais. – Ai comentou, lançando um longo olhar de desagrado a Shiro. Dentro das Corporações Yuy, Shiro era o braço direito de Ichiro, e ambos quase não tinham tempo para a família. A mulher não sabia como Corinna suportava aquela ausência toda.

-Sonhos não enchem barriga de ninguém. – Shiro comentou indiferente e Ai rangeu os dentes de raiva, pronta para retrucar. Mas um olhar de Takashi-sama foi o suficiente para calá-la.

-O casamento do tio Shiro com a tia Ai foi arranjado. – um rapaz comentou ao lado de Duo e esse se virou para ver quem falava consigo. –Devo dizer que a tia Ai não ficou nada feliz com isso, é claro. Mas as famílias Yuy e Amamiya eram velhas conhecidas e sempre estavam procurando uma oportunidade de aprofundarem mais os seus laços. A oportunidade veio com o nascimento da tia Ai. Ela é dez anos mais nova que o Shiro-san, quando eles se casaram ela só tinha dezesseis anos. Não sei se há amor dentro dessa história, talvez tenha. Acho que Ai-san gosta de Shiro, mas, como o tio Ichiro, ele vive para o trabalho. Não sei nem como eles conseguiram gerar os gêmeos. – e apontou para dois homens na frente deles. Se eram gêmeos, não dava para perceber, pois poucos traços indicavam semelhança entre eles dois. –Aqueles são Hikaru e Ryo, ambos com vinte e cinco anos. Hikaru é engenheiro civil, trabalha em Tóquio e mora lá também. Só está na cidade para o festival de primavera. Ryo está terminando a faculdade de fisioterapia. E eu sou Akira, tenho vinte e três e sou irmão do Isamu. – apresentou-se, estendendo uma mão para o americano, com um sorriso.

-O inglês de vocês é muito bom. – Duo comentou, recebendo a mão do rapaz.

-Tem que ser. Somos os herdeiros de uma empresa multinacional. Conhecida internacionalmente, cada um de nós sabe ao menos falar duas línguas além do japonês. Inglês e uma outra língua opcional. Eu sei falar francês. Isamu está terminando o curso de espanhol. Heero e Kohako sabem o alemão. Aprenderam da senhora Corinna e dos avós deles, Yohan e Heidi. Hikaru e Ryo ambos falam italiano. Eles não se parecem muito fisicamente, mas tem uma personalidade muito parecida. Aquele lá… - Akira apontou para um rapaz sentado perto de Heero. –É o Akio, ele é dois anos mais novo que o Heero…

-Tem a minha idade. – comentou Duo.

-Ele é o gerente de vendas de alguns produtos da empresa.

-E o que a empresa de vocês faz?

-Tecnologia. Trabalhamos com tecnologia. Desde computadores a inovação de estrutura urbana e residencial. Temos algumas pequenas parcerias em outras áreas, mas isso é muito pouco. Bem, Akio sabe falar espanhol, francês e árabe. Não me pergunte para que ele fala árabe.

-Eu tenho um amigo que é árabe. Família Winner, já ouviu falar?

-Se ouvi? – Akira deu um grande sorriso. –Um de nossos maiores parceiros. Nossa fonte dentro do território árabe. Talvez seja por isso que Akio aprendeu a língua. Bem, aquele lá é o Hotaka, filho mais velho da tia Hotaru. Um ano mais novo que o Akio. Hotaka não mora aqui, na verdade ele mora em Kyoto. Abriu um dojo lá. É professor de artes marciais. Ele ajudava muito o vovô no dojo que a gente tem aqui em casa.

-Vocês têm um dojo aqui?

-Temos sim. Vovô dá aula para o pessoal da redondeza. Muitos o chamam de Yuy-sensei. Então quando perguntam por Yuy-sensei já sabemos de quem estão falando. Aquele dali é o Ken, ele é um ano mais velho que eu. Kohako e ele são unha e carne, sem brincadeira. Apesar da diferença de idade, os dois aprontavam que era uma loucura. Ken é publicitário como a tia Misao, mas ele trabalha na área de comunicação da empresa. É um fato, se de algum modo você escolhe uma carreira que possa ser aproveitada dentro da empresa da família, você vai para lá. Para fugir disso só fazendo como alguns de nós fez, indo para outra cidade. Ou como Heero e Kohako fizeram, indo para outro país. Ken sabe falar russo. Aquele dali é o Hiroshi, ele tem vinte seis anos. – apontou para um jovem de curtos cabelos negros e rebeldes e óculos quadrados, pequenos e de aro fino. Tinha cara de ser inteligente. –Nosso pequeno gênio. É engenheiro naval… mas saca tudo de eletrônica. Nas mãos dele as coisas se transformam. Mas, como todo gênio, ele é incompreendido… apenas pelas mulheres. Pobre coitado. – Akira soltou uma pequena risada. –E o oposto de Hiroshi, temos o Kiyoshi. São como o dia e a noite. Kyo tem vinte e três, como eu. Ele é cartunista. Um artista. E como todo artista é extrovertido e faz o maior sucesso com as mulheres. Às vezes você nem entende como eles são irmãos. Mas, se até Heero consegue traçar todas… bem… deixa para lá. – soltou uma risadinha e Duo piscou. O rapaz falava pelos cotovelos. E ele que pensava que todos os homens Yuy eram quietos. Talvez nem fossem tanto assim.

-E o que você e o Isamu fazem da vida?

-Isamu? – Akira deu um sorriso malicioso. –Isamu quer ser famoso. Ele faz parte de uma banda. Eu até tiraria sarro da cara dele, mas depois que vi um ensaio percebi que o fedelho tem muito talento. Canta como ninguém, e arrasa na guitarra, como Heero. Eu… bem, eu estudo biologia marinha. – Duo franziu as sobrancelhas. Era cada coisa que aparecia. Família bem diversificada essa. –Não me olhe com essa cara. Na outra vida eu acho que fui um peixe. Adoro o mar.

-Bem, é que é estranho. Quero dizer… você, o… - rodou os olhos pela mesa. -… Kyo? Sim, Kyo e o Isamu fazem coisas totalmente fora do… tradicional. Os outros são advogados, engenheiros e derivados. Vocês resolveram ir para outros ramos.

-Embora tenha um pouco de pressão sobre fazer algo que seja útil para a empresa futuramente, ainda sim escolhemos fazer da vida o que nos agrada. Até porque, o que mais tem são herdeiros para cuidar do patrimônio, e isso é o de menos no momento. Meu avô Takashi foi filho único e por isso toda a responsabilidade da família caiu sobre ele. Mas agora, a coisa foi crescendo e o peso é dividido. Mas quem se safa legal é a Kohako. Por ter nascido mulher a cobrança é menor, mas não inexistente. Ela ainda é a filha do patriarca, e tem que se portar de modo a criar uma boa imagem para a família.

-Ou seja, agir como uma princesa. – Duo falou e Akira engasgou com uma gargalhada.

-Princesa? A Ka-chan? Ta mais para moleca. A garota… ela… acho que foi pelo fato de crescer rodeada de homens. Mas a menina era o terror. Isso até chegar à adolescência. – Akira ficou sério e franziu as sobrancelhas negras em desagrado. Agora Duo estava com picos de curiosidade. O que tinha mudado na adolescência de Kohako?

-Como assim?

-Bem… quando você é uma menina, crescendo no meio de meninos, você aprende a se defender, desprezar e afastar o sexo oposto. Mas quando você se torna uma adolescente, a história muda. Você quer atrair o sexo oposto. No começo não nos importávamos muito, sabe. Kohako era magrela, mirrada, não tinha formas e por isso não atraía muita atenção. Até que quando ela atingiu o auge da puberdade, por volta dos quinze, dezesseis anos, a coisa ficou feia. Ela subitamente de patinho feio virou cisne. E aqueles enormes olhos azuis, dentro dessa sociedade, era de enlouquecer qualquer marmanjo. E como você mesmo disse… ela é a nossa princesinha. Precisávamos proteger a honra dela. – Duo quase sufocou com a comida. Pobre Solo, seria um homem morto. Porque se os Yuy soubessem que a _honra_ que eles defenderam tanto não existia mais… Ih! Ele nem queria pensar no assunto.

-Não! – a sonora negativa interrompeu a conversa de Duo e Akira, que se voltaram para ver um Heero, com o olhar firme, encarar o pai.

-Um dia tudo isso estará nas suas mãos, e você nem ao menos quer saber como anda o seu legado? – Ichiro respondeu, não se abalando com a petulância do filho. Heero queria matar um com a intensidade de mil vulcões em erupção. Merda! Ele não queria ser presidente, patriarca de porra nenhuma. Arregalou os olhos quando o pensamento pela primeira vez cruzou em sua cabeça, sendo verbalizado. Antes era apenas uma sensação escondida no fundo de seu ser.

-Eu estou de férias Ichiro-sama. – ninguém, exceto Corinna, reparou o modo como os ombros de Ichiro enrijeceram levemente com o modo formal como Heero chamou o pai. –Não vim aqui para trabalhar em nada. Vim a pedido da kaasan, que achou que eu estava trabalhando demais. – o advogado suprimiu um sorriso vitorioso quando viu o pai olhar para a sua mãe, com uma expressão indagadora.

-Isso mesmo! – o tom de Corinna era firme e dessa vez foi visível à tensão que desceu sobre Ichiro. Alguns dos herdeiros Yuy suprimiram algumas risadas. Seu tio Ichiro era pulso firme, mas ninguém metia medo como Dona Corinna. –Hee-chan… - algumas cabeças se abaixaram, como as de Kyo, Isamu e Akira, e ombros tremiam com gargalhadas abafadas. Essa piada de Hee-chan começou com Kohako, que não conseguia dizer o nome do irmão, e pegou entre os primos que queriam irritar o homem mais velho. No fim, virou algo em família. -… e Duo-kun… – Isamu deixou escapar uma gargalhada e depois fingiu um acesso de tosse. -… vão ao shopping comigo e Hotaru para comprar o enxoval dos gêmeos.

-Isso mesmo. Temos que aproveitar que o nosso bebê está de volta. – aquilo foi o golpe de misericórdia e Akira jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando, enquanto Isamu quase deslizava pela cadeira de tanto rir. Kyo escondia o rosto entre os braços, mas os seus ombros tremiam. Até Akio e Hiroshi escondiam uma risadinha.

-Terminaram? – Heero perguntou alguns minutos depois e por um instante parecia que a temperatura local tinha diminuído.

-Bebê! – Isamu soltou, as risadas morrendo.

-Vocês estão com inveja, isso sim. – Akemi abraçou Heero pelos ombros, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. –Porque ele é o nosso queridinho.

-Mãe, assim você me magoa. Não somos os seus queridinhos? – Kyo puxou o irmão para mais perto, fazendo cara de ofendido.

-Você é a minha peste garoto, isso sim. – disse a mulher, sorrindo com o canto da boca. –Mas eu também te adoro. Mas, eu peguei o lindinho no colo, ele é o nosso xodó. – Akemi disse e as outras mulheres deram acenos positivos, concordando com elas.

-Deus, peguem os babadores, a melação vai começar. – Jiro rolou os olhos, soltando um suspiro. Era sempre assim. Era só Heero aparecer e essas mulheres se derretiam em mimos. Chegava a ser cômico, e ele até que sentia uma certa pena do sobrinho. –Ichiro, creio que esse almoço já se prolongou muito. – falou o segundo filho de Yuy-sensei.

-Jiro tem razão. – falou o homem, levantando-se de sua cadeira. –Se vocês me dão licença, temos que voltar a empresa. – disse e os outros filhos de Takashi também se ergueram, assim como Akio. –Heero, mais tarde conversaremos melhor. – Heero apenas deu um aceno com a cabeça e só soltou a respiração quando o seu pai e os outros saíram da sala.

-Bem… nós também temos o que fazer. – Yoshi se ergueu, assim como alguns de seus primos.

-É Yoshi, vai lá ser secado pelas suas aluninhas! – Kyo brincou e o mencionado rosnou para ele.

-Yoshi é professor do colegial. – Akira comentou com Duo. –Um pouco novo para o cargo, com vinte e seis anos, mas ainda sim é um grande matemático. Poderia fazer carreira, mas uma vez serviu como professor substituto e gostou da coisa, agora é o xodó das meninas no colégio Shizuoka.

-Ao menos eu estou passando alguma sabedoria para elas… e você? O que passa de bom para a sociedade? – falou sério e Kyo apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Um pensador, chega até a ser chato às vezes. – murmurou Akira.

-Não liga para ele Yoshi, está com inveja. – Hiroshi veio em defesa do primo e algumas gracinhas começaram a rolar pela mesa, deixando o rapaz vermelho de vergonha.

-Hiroshi e Yoshi sempre se entenderam muito bem, talvez porque sejam dois pequenos gênios. A diferença de idade entre os dois não é muito grande, Yoshi é apenas alguns meses mais velho que Hiro, mas sempre o defendeu de nossas piadas. E Heero, bem… Heero defendeu todo mundo. Nunca queira ver Heero irritado.

-Avisou tarde, eu já vi Heero irritado. – Duo comentou divertido e Akira arregalou os olhos para ele.

-E sobreviveu para contar história? – o americano deu um aceno positivo. –Impossível, ele deve ter feito alguma coisa… qualquer coisa.

-Bem, na primeira vez a gente brigou, mas na segunda… - Duo virou o rosto para esconder o rubor. Na segunda vez Heero o tinha imprensado contra a parede do banheiro do tribunal e bem… o resto é história.

-Na segunda o quê? – perguntou Akira, curioso.

-Nada. – o jovem de trança voltou-se para ele, com o famoso sorriso Maxwell no rosto.

-Bem, vamos parar com a troca de farpas! – Corinna ordenou e um silêncio rapidamente surgiu na sala. –Heero, Duo e Hotaru, se já terminaram, quero ir e voltar antes do anoitecer. – levantou-se e seguiu porta afora, logo sendo acompanhada pelos outros.

* * *

-Ah! Olha! – Duo quase soltou um grito no meio da loja de departamentos, andando por entre uma estante com vários brinquedos. –Uma boneca da Sailor Moon! – disse com um sorriso bobo. O Japão era o paraíso para alguém fã de animes como ele.

-Não sabia que era fã da Sailor Moon. – Heero comentou surpreso. Achava esse desenho à coisa mais boba que existia.

-Não da Sailor Moon, mas sim do príncipe Endymion. Ele era bonitão. – disse displicente, pegando entre as mãos um boneco de pelúcia do Tuxedo Mask. –Mas eu já encontrei o meu príncipe de olhos azuis, não é mesmo? – brincou, virando-se com um grande sorriso para Heero, que rolou os olhos.

-Já me chamaram de tudo… menos príncipe. – Duo aproximou-se dele sorrateiro, parando a sua frente, olhou para os lados e abriu um sorriso maior ainda por ver que as estantes de brinquedos escondiam os dois das vistas dos outros.

-Meu maravilhoso príncipe encantado. Sexy, sedutor… um rei na cama. – sussurrou com a voz rouca perto do ouvido do japonês e deu um passo para trás para se afastar dele, mas o moreno não permitiu, segurando no braço do americano e o puxando de encontro ao seu corpo, tomando aqueles lábios para si em um beijo sedento. Duo gemeu dentro do beijo, sentindo os joelhos, com sempre acontecia, ficarem bambos, e passou os braços sobre os ombros de Heero, enterrando os dedos naqueles maravilhosos cabelos rebeldes.

-Ah! Pelo amor de Deus, vocês dois! – os dois homens se separaram em choque, arfando pesadamente e com os rostos rubros, e viraram-se em direção a voz. –Isso daqui é um lugar público, sabia? Eu já os hospedei no mesmo quarto para poder evitar essa cena, mas mesmo assim vocês insistem em se agarrar. – Corinna bateu o salto, com as mãos nos quadris.

-O perigo é o que esquenta a relação, mamãe. – Heero comentou displicente e a mulher arregalou os olhos azuis.

-Eu pensava que Duo era que esquentava a relação. – retrucou a mulher com um sorriso escarninho.

-Também.

-Heero! – Duo quase gritou, corando de vergonha. Então aquele humor sarcástico Heero Yuy tinha herdado da mãe? Quem diria, heim.

-Você os achou, Corinna? – Hotaru apareceu no mesmo corredor onde eles estavam, com uma sacola nas mãos, e Heero soltou um grunhido, olhando com desagrado a meia dúzia de sacolas que rodeavam os seus pés.

-É isso que ela chama de férias? – resmungou o advogado, recebendo uma cotovelada discreta de Duo nas costelas.

-Hotaru-san, deixe que eu pegue as suas bolsas. – ofereceu-se o americano e Heero sentiu um ímpeto infantil de zombar do namorado. Só não fez isso porque não combinava com a sua personalidade.

-Ah, obrigada Duo-kun. – respondeu Hotaru, entregando mais uma sacola de compras para o rapaz e quase se derretendo com o sorriso que ele lhe deu. Tinha caído no charme Maxwell, e não tinha se passado nem um dia. Violentamente Heero catou as bolsas que estavam no chão e começou a se afastar da sessão onde eles estavam, com os ombros rijos em desagrado. Não tinha vindo para casa para servir de carregador de bolsas.

-Duo! – Corinna chamou. –Porque você e o Heero não nos esperam na praça de alimentação? Nós vamos comprar algumas roupas para a Hotaru, porque as dela não estão servindo mais. Nos vemos lá em… uma hora, por assim dizer?

-Sim senhora. – Duo assentiu, correndo para poder alcançar o namorado que já saía da loja com um mau humor daqueles.

Caminharam em silêncio até a praça de alimentação e Heero se sentou na primeira mesa que viu, largando as bolsas de qualquer maneira na cadeira mais próxima.

-Seu humor está uma beleza, e não faz nem cinco horas que chegamos. Custava ajudar a sua tia com as bolsas? – resmungou Duo, quando retornou a mesa depois de comprar dois refrigerantes para eles.

-Queria que eu estivesse sorrindo de orelha a orelha? Primeiro, eu não sorrio. Segundo, se você ainda não notou, estamos com um grande problema aqui.

-Problema, que problema? – Duo perguntou, tomando um gole de sua bebida.

-Eu aposto toda a minha fortuna que não dou um dia para Ichiro-sama mudar a conversa sobre as empresas Yuy e o meu legado, para casamento e herdeiros. – o americano engasgou com a bebida, tossindo fortemente.

-O quê?

-E aí nós teremos um problema, porque eu vou ter que dizer ao meu pai que herdeiros não está nos meus planos.

-Você nunca pensou em ter filhos, Heero? – perguntou o homem de trança, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Nunca cheguei a pensar nisso. Mas se pensar, só se for adotivo, Duo! Porque fora isso apenas um milagre resolve a nossa situação de herdeiros legítimos.

-Não acha que está se preocupando de antemão? Vamos um passo de cada vez.

-Um passo de cada vez, um passo de cada vez. Você viu a minha família hoje, os conheceu, e ainda sim fica calmo desse jeito? Você andou fumando o quê, Maxwell?

-Heero! Nós saímos dos Estados Unidos para você poder relaxar, mas mal chegamos aqui e você já está tendo um colapso. Se é assim a gente pega o primeiro vôo de volta.

-É uma boa opção.

-Você não faria essa desfeita com a sua mãe. E deveria estar feliz, ela é a nossa principal apoiadora.

-Mas Corinna Yuy sozinha não é nada se todos estiverem contra nós.

-Mas tem a sua tia Misao e o seu primo Isamu, e a sua irmã.

-Quatro contra dezesseis, que consolo. – o japonês passou as mãos pelos cabelos escondendo o rosto entre elas. Como iria contar a sua família que era gay? Na verdade, bi, mas como no momento estava comprometido com um homem, estava mais para gay mesmo. Mas não era apenas a família, mas toda a cidade. Seria manchete de primeira página em todos os jornais da cidade, do país se bobear: _Herdeiro dos Yuy é gay_! Ah estava começando a sentir uma dor de cabeça.

Ficou nessa posição cabisbaixa por um tempo, começando a estranhar o silêncio que estava a sua volta. Ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com Duo, olhando para um ponto além dele, com as sobrancelhas extremamente franzidas.

-O que foi? – perguntou, vendo o olhar sério do americano.

-Aquela mulher não para de olhar para cá. – disse, dando de ombros, esquecendo a estranha que há uns bons minutos estava olhando para eles.

-Que mulher? – Heero olhou por cima do ombro e olhos azuis cruzaram com azuis. A mulher arregalou os olhos, parecendo surpresa, ainda prendendo o olhar no rosto de Heero. Esse apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela e lhe deu as costas, voltando a atenção para o americano, que o observava com interesse.

-A conhece? – perguntou, visto a cara que a mulher tinha feito quando Heero olhou para ela.

-Uma vez pensei que a conhecia, agora eu não sei mais.

-Enigmático como sempre. Desembucha Yuy, antes que ela chegue perto.

-O quê?

-Ela está vindo para cá. – Heero arregalou os olhos e virou-se a tempo de ver a mulher parar ao lado dele, com uma expressão que era uma mistura de choque, incerteza e alegria.

-Heero, quanto tempo. – falou com a voz suave e o advogado grunhiu uma resposta, recebendo um chute por debaixo da mesa, de Duo.

-Ai! Por que fez isso seu baka? – sibilou para o americano, que sorriu inocente para ele.

-Não vai me apresentar a sua amiga, Heero?

-Duo… essa é Relena Peacecraft. – Duo não sabia se era cortês com ela ou se ficava com cara de tacho olhando a mulher na sua frente. Essa era a ex de Heero? Ela era bem bonita, não era à toa que Heero fora louco por ela. –Relena… - o homem hesitou um pouco. Certo que a mulher o magoara no passado, mas mesmo assim Relena sempre fora uma boa amiga, mesmo quando eles eram namorados. Talvez fosse bom reatar velhos laços. Talvez fosse hora de deixar tudo para trás. –Esse é o meu namorado, Duo Maxwell. – falou num fôlego só e a mulher arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpresa. Mas rapidamente o choque passou e ela deu um sorriso, estendendo uma mão para Duo.

-Prazer sr. Maxwell. – disse e Duo saiu de seu estupor, a cumprimentando. Porém, quando percebeu como Heero o tinha apresentado, arregalou os olhos e a boca em choque.

-O que foi? – perguntou o advogado quando viu a expressão surpresa do outro, que o olhava fixamente.

-Seu… seu… namorado?

-Bem, baka, depois de dois anos eu chamo isso de namoro. Você chama de quê? – resmungou o homem, rolando os olhos.

-Dois anos. – Relena falou, incrédula. Tinha ouvido algumas coisas sobre Heero e a vida que ele estava levando na América. Advogado frio e impessoal, grande conquistador e destruidor de corações. Sentia-se até um pouco culpada, porque parte da personalidade dura de Heero ela tinha ajudado a construir. O homem já era desde pequeno sério por causa das responsabilidades familiares, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia ser doce e suave quando precisava. Eles se conheciam desde que se entendiam por gente, cresceram juntos, sempre foram próximos e ninguém se surpreendeu quando, ainda aos onze anos, eles começaram a namorar. Mas eles começaram a crescer, sempre juntos, e Relena começou a se sentir incomodada com isso. Porque o amor de infância, o carinho, estava morrendo. A convivência constante estava destruindo a relação deles, destruindo a química. E quando ela se pegou atraída pelo melhor amigo de Heero percebeu que aquilo era um erro. Tinha ficado com o rapaz acreditando que era o certo, porque as suas famílias esperavam uma união deles, estreitando mais ainda os laços entre os Peacecraft e os Yuy, mas aquilo não era o que ela queria. Heero tinha se tornado um irmão e ela não podia se casar com um irmão.

Inconscientemente ela começou a se afastar do japonês, mas nunca conseguindo a coragem para terminar tudo. Porque, ao contrário dela, Heero realmente a amava e ela se sentia mal por pensar em magoar os seus sentimentos. Mas o adiamento apenas piorou as coisas. Quanto mais ela se afastava de Heero, mais ela se aproximava de Eric Darlian, grande amigo deles desde o ginásio, e uma relação paralela começou. E Heero acabou descobrindo da pior forma possível: os flagrando juntos em uma situação bem comprometedora. Talvez, se tivesse terminado o namoro com o japonês mais cedo, as coisas poderiam ter sido menos dolorosas. Mas agora era passado. E Heero parecia ter superado muito bem o seu abandono e traição. O homem que estava com ele era de encher os olhos. Deu um suspiro mental. Por que os mais bonitos eram gays? Desperdício de homem. Suprimiu uma risada diante do pensamento. Mas, mesmo assim, eles pareciam felizes.

-Para você ver. – murmurou Heero. –Eu agüento esse idiota há dois anos.

-Idiota? Adoro as suas demonstrações tão explicitas de afeto Heero, elas me comovem. – Duo disse sarcástico e rapidamente sentiu um puxão na sua trança.

-Cala a boca baka. – disse o japonês com um meio sorriso, doido para calar aquela boca rosada de outra maneira. Mas eles estavam em um lugar público e por isso tinham que se controlar.

-Heero. – Relena chamou suavemente ao seu lado, sentando-se na cadeira vaga na mesa deles. –Nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conversar com a cabeça fria. – Heero soltou a trança do americano e voltou a sua atenção para ela. Sentia-se estranhamente leve perto dela, pois a sensação de opressão e dor que sentia quando pensava ou a via, não existia mais. Era um homem livre, finalmente. Livre da sua obsessão por Relena Peacecraft. –Eu queria dizer que eu sinto muito por tudo, pelo modo como você descobriu as coisas. Por minha covardia, eu o fiz sofrer. Eu deveria ter terminado tudo quando tive a chance. – falou, seus olhos azuis parecendo pedir por seu perdão e Heero soltou um suspiro.

-Relena, de um modo ou de outro iria doer do mesmo jeito. Eu ficaria magoado do mesmo jeito. Não vou mentir dizendo que por um bom tempo eu te odiei, mas superei isso, como você pode ver. – deu um leve aceno de cabeça em direção a Duo, que estava do outro lado da praça de alimentação, em uma loja de doces. Tinha saído de perto deles no momento que tinha percebido que o assunto entre os dois tinha ficado sério.

-É, eu vi. Sinceramente Heero, eu nunca pensei que você jogasse para esse lado. – comentou, observando o americano cuja trança dançava de um lado para o outro enquanto ele gesticulava e ria com o vendedor da loja.

-Nem eu pensava, até esse furacão aparecer na minha vida.

-Entendo. Mesmo assim, eu senti falta do meu melhor amigo, Heero. Sei que se foram anos sem contato direto… mas eu esperava que nós dois pudéssemos retomar a nossa amizade de onde ela parou. Eric também sente a sua falta. – Heero ficou sério por alguns segundos, ponderando a oferta da mulher. Por que não?

-É, acho que podemos. – Relena abriu um grande sorriso, retirando um papel e caneta de sua bolsa e rabiscando algo nele, entregando a Heero.

-Aqui está. Esse é o nosso endereço, se você quiser aparecer para dar um alô. A pequena Yui vai gostar de te conhecer.

-Yui? – perguntou Heero, olhando o endereço em suas mãos e Relena sorriu mais ainda.

-Não esquecemos você, Heero. Apesar de todos os erros cometidos, as boas lembranças sempre são bem guardadas. Traga o Duo também para a gente se conhecer melhor. Afinal, para ter passado pelas barreiras do sisudo Heero Yuy, ele deve ser um homem maravilhoso. – disse divertida, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

-Você não faz idéia. – respondeu Heero com um sorriso malicioso e Relena soltou uma pequena gargalhada de alegria e alívio. Ele estava amando novamente, e isso tirava um peso de culpa do coração da mulher.

-A gente se vê Heero. – despediu-se, dando-lhe um leve beijo na bochecha e sumindo por entre a multidão do shopping.

-E então? – Duo perguntou, reaparecendo em frente ao advogado e colocando um pote com doce sobre a mesa. –Se entenderam?

-Sim. – respondeu Heero, dando uma colherada em seu doce. –Me sinto mais leve, sabe, por ter resolvido esse impasse em minha vida. Relena sempre foi uma grande amiga, desde que éramos pequenos, e quando terminamos a amizade foi uma das coisas que eu senti falta em estar com ela.

-Ela não pareceu muito chocada em ver o ex namorando um homem.

-Relena sempre foi uma mulher inteligente e mente aberta, não iria se importar tanto com coisas que não a afetam.

-Isso quer dizer que ela nos apóia. Estamos ganhando aliados, Hee-chan. – Duo deu um pequeno sorriso e Heero sacudiu a cabeça, exasperado.

"Que não nos adiantará de nada diante da fúria de Ichiro e Takashi Yuy". Pensou desolado.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Yuy-sensei entrou no espaçoso dojo da família, correndo os olhos pelos aprendizes que estavam ajoelhados ao redor do tatame. Seus olhos pousaram em Hiroshi, que havia vindo ao dojo relembrar os tempos em que era apenas um aluno, e ajudar o avô na aula do dia.

-Muito bem! – falou com a voz firme e muitos ficaram mais eretos diante do tom de comando do velho mestre. –Hiroshi, um passo a frente. – o jovem de cabelos negros ergueu-se e o sensei percebeu os olhares apreciativos que ele recebeu de algumas alunas. Não deveria estar surpreso, seus netos costumavam exercer essa influência nas mulheres da cidade. Era uma questão de família, os homens sempre escolhiam belas mulheres para desposar. Ele mesmo tinha escolhido e bela e jovem Keiko, que Deus a tenha, como esposa e viveu trinta felizes anos ao lado dela, sem contar que ela lhe deu belos filhos e uma bela família. E essa herança física parecia ainda estar predominando dentro do clã. Era um fato, eles eram uma família de vaidosos, apenas não gostavam de ficar demonstrando muito isso.

-Sensei. – Hiroshi deu um cumprimento de respeito ao avô, que deu um aceno positivo para ele. –Hiroshi irá me ajudar hoje no treino dos mais novos. – mirou os olhos nas crianças que estavam dentro do dojo. –Os jardins dos fundos é todo seu meu filho. – disse calmamente e as crianças sorriram. Adoravam treinar nos belos jardins do castelo Yuy, como elas chamavam.

-Vamos crianças! – Hiroshi ordenou, saindo pelas portas dos fundos do dojo e sendo acompanhado pelos mais novos. Algumas meninas adolescentes soltaram um suspiro desapontado, tinham esperado ficar sob a tutela de Hiroshi-san, mas Yuy-sensei não descriminava lutadores pelo sexo, apenas pela idade, pois cada um tinha a sua força de acordo com a idade que tinha.

-De pé! Todos! – Yuy-sensei ordenou quando o neto sumiu pela porta, com as crianças, tirando algumas meninas do seu estupor e começando o treinamento.

Yoshi subiu as escadas da mansão do avô às pressas, já atrasado para o trabalho. Com a cabeça nas nuvens, tinha saído de lá e esquecido o material que iria entregar aos seus alunos hoje. Entrou na grande casa, passando pelos cômodos e encontrando a sua pasta sobre uma mesa em uma das dezenas de saletas que tinha no local. Resolveu tomar um caminho paralelo por dentro do terreno, que cortava boa parte da região e encurtava o trajeto para a escola que tinha perto da casa deles, e onde ele trabalhava, quando ouviu barulhos vindos de um dos jardins da mansão. Curioso, o rapaz seguiu em direção aos barulhos. Já estava atrasado mesmo, mais um pouquinho de tempo não faria mal. Parou entre as árvores quando viu o grupo na clareira do jardim.

-Eu não consigo, sensei! – um menino de seis anos resmungou, ajoelhando-se no chão e com o corpo trêmulo, iniciando uma crise de choro.

-Claro que consegue! – Hiroshi ajoelhou-se ao lado do pequeno, depositando uma mão no ombro dele e sorrindo docemente, com o seu tradicional jeito reservado, para o menino. Grandes olhos castanhos viraram-se para o homem, e fungando o jovem se ergueu, repetindo a seqüência de golpes e sendo corrigido uma vez ou outra por Hiroshi. –Muito bom! – disse o rapaz. –Agora todos em fila, vamos fazer a seqüência que vocês aprenderam ontem. – ordenou e as crianças enfileiraram-se lado a lado, começando a seguir lentamente os golpes que Hiroshi traçava no ar.

Yoshi parou estático no lugar ao observar os movimentos do primo. O modo como o corpo parecia mais dançar ao ensinar os golpes às crianças. Como os braços moviam-se com leveza, as pernas bem trabalhadas torneadas pelas calças de tecido leve acompanhavam cada movimento do corpo. Os cabelos rebeldes sendo mais desalinhados pela brisa. Os olhos não eram escondidos pelos óculos e Yoshi observou com fascínio que eles não eram castanhos, mas sim um falso castanho. Eles eram de um verde mel que parecia castanho. Os olhos negros do professor começaram a seguir cada movimento do rapaz que cresceu ao seu lado, notando em como os anos foram generosos com Hiroshi. Mas como o jovem morava em Kawasaki, fazia um bom tempo que eles não se viam. Estava estranhamente embevecido, como se visse Hiroshi pela primeira vez, mesmo tendo sido criado ao lado dele.

-Yoshi? – o chamado o tirou de seu transe, o fazendo virar com o coração aos pulos para aquele que lhe chamou, como se tivesse sido pego em uma travessura. Akira franziu a sobrancelha diante da cara do primo. Ele estava pálido e ao mesmo tempo corado. –Você não deveria estar na aula? O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, vendo o homem mais velho tentar gaguejar algo e divergir o olhar entre Akira e Hiroshi. O jovem biólogo olhou para onde o primo tinha olhado, franzindo ainda mais as sobrancelhas. O que tinha de tão interessante na clareira para ter deixado o compenetrado professor com essa cara de que tinha tido uma visão? Só havia crianças no jardim, exceto…

-Alguma coisa interessante para se olhar no jardim? – perguntou o jovem, curioso, para Yoshi, que conseguiu balbuciar um:

-Estou atrasado. – e fugir do inquérito do primo. Akira recostou-se em uma árvore, cruzando os braços e olhando intrigado para o ponto vagado por Yoshi, e nessa posição ficou até que o seu irmão o encontrou.

-Que cara é essa Aki? – perguntou Isamu, dando uma pequena risadinha quando viu Hiroshi tentar ensinar um golpe para uma menininha, na clareira. Ninguém do grupo ainda havia notado a presença dos dois Yuy.

-Yoshi estava aqui agora pouco.

-E daí? – perguntou o músico, recostando-se em uma árvore e observando a interação das crianças, enquanto Akira ainda organizava os seus pensamentos.

-Ele parecia meio bobo.

-Yoshi pode ser um pequeno gênio, mas não passa de um otário. Isso não é novidade.

-Você não entendeu, ele estava com uma cara de peixe morto. Abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixinho dourado. Só faltava babar. – Isamu deu uma pequena risada com as expressões marinhas que o irmão usava.

-Babando, por quem? A não ser que Yoshi tenha se tornado um pedófilo, dentro dessa clareira… - o músico desencostou da árvore e virou-se, chocado, para o irmão. –Não pode ser.

-Bem, eles sempre foram bem unidos.

-E daí? Muitos de nós tem os nossos primos favoritos. Apesar de tudo essa família é bem unida.

-Pode até ser irmão, mas o Yoshi sempre defendeu com tanto fervor o Hiro dos provocadores.

-Heero também fazia o mesmo por todos nós.

-Isso é diferente. Heero é o mais velho e sempre se achou no dever de ficar de olho na gente, mas o Yoshi… Eu sempre desconfiei que havia mais alguma coisa por detrás desse empenho todo dele.

-Se for verdade, você se importa se… hipoteticamente… eles ficarem juntos. – Isamu sondou a oportunidade. Pelo bem ou pelo mal, ele teria que saber como Akira reagiria quando descobrisse que o amigo de Heero era muito mais que amigo. Akira era mais parecido com o pai deles, e mesmo assim ele nunca tinha certeza como ambos iriam pensar da situação.

-Seria estranho, mas é a vida dele. Mas o que me incomodaria é o fato de que… eles são primos, Isamu.

-E daí? Kohako e eu somos primos e isso não nos impediu de sairmos algumas vezes.

-É, mas não foi nada sério… e isso é sério. Não apenas pelo fato de eles serem primos…

-O que não tem nada a ver, porque tem muita família onde primos se casam e tem filhos e vivem felizes.

-… Mas sim pelo fato de eles serem homens. – continuou Akira, ignorando o comentário do irmão. -… Você realmente acha que a nossa família vai permitir isso?

-Bem, creio que alguns de nós não vão se importar.

-O que são alguns de nós em relação ao restante? Eu adoro o Yoshi e o Hiroshi, apesar de sempre provocá-los, e não queria que eles dois sofressem. Você sabe como o vovô e o Ichiro-sama são. Não quero nem saber como os pais deles vão reagir.

-Isso e algo que eles vão ter que resolver. E você está criando muita perspectiva. Mesmo que você esteja certo sobre o Yoshi, quem garante que o Hiroshi sente o mesmo? É tudo muito vago.

-Sei não… algo me diz…

-Ih, não me vem com esse "algo me diz" senão a coisa se estrepa. – resmungou Isamu, conhecendo muito bem a força do sexto sentindo do irmão. Quando Akira falava isso, algo sempre acontecia, e geralmente não era bom.

-Hei! O que vocês estão fazendo aí? – Hiroshi chegou, parando imediatamente a conversa dos dois irmãos.

-Nós, querido primo, viemos aqui ajudar você a treinar a pirralhada. – Isamu sorriu maroto, sendo acompanhado por Akira.

-É isso aí, viemos mostrar a molecada como se bate de verdade, dando uma surra em você. – gargalhou o biólogo, mas Hiroshi permaneceu impassível.

-Lembrem-se que eu sou mais velho, por isso sou mais experiente.

-E nós… - Isamu começou, andando a passos felinos em direção ao primo, sendo acompanhado pelo irmão. -… somos dois. Ahhhh! – gritou, pulando em cima do homem mais velho e sendo acompanhando por Akira, arrancando risadas das crianças que estavam ao redor e tornando o treino mais divertido.

* * *

-Tia? – Hotaka entrou na enorme biblioteca da mansão Yuy, encontrando a sua tia Ai sentada em um dos sofás da sala, com um livro no colo e um olhar vago além da janela que tinha no local.

-Ah, Ho-kun, como você está? – perguntou a mulher, indicando uma cadeira ao lado de seu sofá para o homem se sentar. A jovem senhora sorriu para ele, olhando com um carinho extremo aquele menino o qual ela ajudou a criar. Só tinha quinze anos quando Hotaka nasceu, mas mesmo assim já era comprometida com Shiro Yuy. E apesar de nunca ter gostado da idéia do casamento, ainda sim gostava muito daquela família, e por muitas vezes se ofereceu de babá aos primeiros netos de Takashi-sama. Algumas vezes chegou a cuidar de Heero, mas quem ela sempre ficou de olho era em Hotaka. Hotaru e ela, apesar da diferença de idade, sempre foram grandes amigas. Afinal, o menino era o seu afilhado.

-Bem, tia. Mas e a senhora? – perguntou, os olhos castanhos tentando entender o que se passava na alma da mulher. Ela sorriu um pouco. As artes marciais tinham dado ao rapaz uma disciplina que até a adolescência dele não existia. Hotaka era rebelde demais, não ouvia ninguém, sempre contrariando os pais, uma dor de cabeça para Hotaru e Saburo, que não sabiam o que fazer com ele. Mas a velha sabedoria Yuy imperou e hoje ele era um jovem comportado, que, às vezes, apenas com um olhar passava um conhecimento acima dos anos que tinha. O orgulho supremo dos pais.

-Olhe só para você. Anos atrás era eu que tinha que te obrigar a sentar e a me ouvir, você era uma peste menino. Agora, olhe só, é um homem. Um sensei… estou tão orgulhosa.

-Está mudando de assunto, Ai. – falou em um tom firme, como se estivesse repreendendo um de seus alunos.

-Mas eu nem sei sobre o que estamos falando. Você me perguntou se eu estava bem, e eu me sinto bem.

-Estou falando da discussão hoje no almoço. Você e o tio Shiro brigaram de novo? – perguntou o jovem, soltando um suspiro. Ai inspirou profundamente, não sabendo o que dizer. Hotaka parecia conhecê-la melhor do que ninguém. Até melhor que o seu próprio marido.

-Hotaka, seu tio e eu somos casos perdidos, você sabe disso. Sabe, se ele tivesse uma amante, eu até saberia como competir com isso. Mas a amante dele são as empresas Yuy, e eu não tenho como lutar contra isso. Eu era muito nova quando nos casamos, estava na idade das incertezas e inseguranças. Não tinha ainda a teimosia e a firmeza de Corinna. Não sabia e ainda não sei como agir. Como levar adiante um casamento onde o amor só é dado de um lado só?

-Eu sinto muito tia. – falou o rapaz, abraçando a mulher.

-Eu que sinto. – ela suspirou entre os braços do sobrinho.

-Eu tenho certeza que o tio Shiro gosta de você.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim querido. Ele nunca demonstra nada. – Hotaka afastou-se dela, dando um sorriso malicioso, coisa que ela não gostou. Era o mesmo sorriso que ele dava, quando novo, antes de aprontar alguma coisa.

-No que você está pensando, rapazinho? – perguntou desconfiada.

-Hã? Nada. – disse displicente, acenando com uma mão, como se para afastar o assunto.

-Você não me engana Hotaka. Eu já conheço esse sorriso de outras estações.

-Bem… a senhora sabe qual é o ponto fraco dos homens dessa família. E creio que o tio Shiro também deve ter esse ponto.

-Ponto fraco?

-Competição, tia. Os homens dessa família não gostam de competição sobre aquilo que por direto lhes pertence. E o tio Shiro… sabe aquele ditado: "só se dá valor aquilo que se perde?" Então…

-Você está querendo dizer… causar ciúmes no seu tio? – Ai riu. Nunca tinha ouvido uma besteira tamanha sair da boca de Hotaka. –Perdeu o juízo, menino?

-Por que não?

-Eu não sou mulher de apelar tão baixo para poder chamar atenção de alguém. Isso quem faz é adolescente, querendo conquistar o menino que gosta. Eu não tenho mais idade para isso Ho.

-Certo. E que tal pagar na mesma moeda?

-Também não sou vingativa. – atestou Ai.

-Não estou querendo dizer para ser vingativa, tia. Estou querendo dizer que já é hora da senhora viver a sua vida. Seus filhos são crescidos, seu marido se importa mais com a empresa do que com a família. Talvez fosse bom a senhora começar a se importar consigo mesma.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – um sorriso matreiro surgiu na face de Hotaka, que se levantou, trazendo Ai consigo.

-Vamos sair. Só você e eu, como nos velhos tempos.

-Você era apenas uma criança quando eu te levava para passear. Não vai ser como nos velhos tempos. Você não tem mais idade para ficar andando em carrossel e parque de diversões.

-Por que não? Tem um parque que acabou de chegar na cidade para o festival. Vamos lá tia. Depois podemos ir ao cinema. O que a senhora quiser. Eu convido. – Ai hesitou um pouco, até que Hotaka estendeu um braço para ela.

-Por que não? Sair e não pagar nada todo mundo quer. – riu a mulher, encaixando o seu braço com o do sobrinho e se permitindo um dia de diversão.

* * *

-Não! Solo! – um grito e uma risada ecoaram pelo apartamento e uma jovem despontou dentro do quarto, batendo a porta com força e a escorando com as mãos, as risadas ainda fazendo o seu corpo esguio sacudir em divertimento.

-Kohako… abra essa porta, eu estou avisando. – veio a voz rouca do outro lado da madeira e Kohako deu mais uma gargalhada diante do tom de ameaça que Solo estava tentando impor. Ele ainda teria que conviver mais com Heero para aprender que precisa fazer muito mais do que isso para meter medo em Kohako Yuy. A porta balançou e a jovem riu mais ainda, afastando-se da madeira e de repente a porta se abriu, permitindo a entrada de Solo.

-Eu juro que foi sem querer, juro mesmo… eu não estava pensando quando joguei o sorvete em você. Desculpe! – falou em meio a risadas enquanto via Solo parado no batente da porta, com uma expressão fechada, os olhos azuis escurecidos e a roupa impecavelmente branca sendo manchada pelo sorvete de chocolate que escorria da bochecha do rapaz.

-Você acha engraçado? Eu não acho. – a jovem deu outra risada e saltitante aproximou-se do homem, dando uma lambida displicente na bochecha dele e tirando o sorvete de lá.

-Hum… - disse, lambendo os lábios e vendo com prazer que os olhos do americano escureceram mais ainda.

-Kohako… - em duas passadas Solo cruzou o quarto e pegou a japonesa pela cintura, a jogando por sobre o ombro. Largou a garota sobre a cama, que balançou com o peso dela. Kohako deu para ele um sorriso inocente quando viu o sorriso malicioso no rosto do namorado. Rapidamente ele se livrou da camisa manchada e segurou em cada coxa dela, a fazendo deslizar pela cama até que as pernas delgadas envolvessem a sua cintura. –Agora jovenzinha eu vou lhe ensinar a não agir mais como criança, durante o jantar, jogando comida nos outros. – a garota arregalou seus belos olhos azuis, fingindo uma expressão de medo.

-Sr. Maxwell, por favor, não me castigue. Eu serei boazinha, juro. – falou com o rosto aterrorizado. O sorriso de Solo apenas aumentou e ele segurou na blusa dela, a abrindo com um puxão. Botões voaram por todo o quarto, ricocheteando em móveis e paredes. –Ah, muito obrigada por destruir a minha camisa favorita. – resmungou a garota, tentando se afastar dele, mas o jovem médico curvou-se sobre ela, prendendo os pulsos da japonesa contra a cama e prensando o corpo dela com o seu.

-Olho por olho, dente por dente. Perdi uma camisa, você também perdeu uma. – murmurou perto dos lábios dela, os capturando para um beijo apaixonado, mordiscando o lábio inferior, percorrendo com a língua por dentro da boca dela. Soltou os pulsos da garota, segurando em suas coxas e a fazendo deslizar mais pela cama para poder se encaixar melhor em seu corpo, além de poder percorrer as mãos por debaixo da saia da morena.

-Hum… Solo. – murmurou, enterrando os dedos no cabelo castanho. Solo estava quase alcançado com as mãos o ponto desejado quando o barulho estridente do telefone os interrompeu.

-Puta que pariu! – praguejou o americano, erguendo um pouco a cabeça para ver a ofendida máquina em cima da cômoda. Quem era o infeliz que estava ligando para eles as duas da manhã? Sim, sim, eles estavam jantando as duas da manhã, mas com o emprego que tinham eles nunca tinham horário fixo para sair do trabalho. Engatinhou por cima de Kohako, alcançado o aparelho maldito. –É bom estar morrendo, senão eu mesmo garanto isso! – esbravejou para quem estava do outro lado da linha.

-Eita! Cruzes, isso são maneiras de falar com o seu irmão mais velho?

-Porra Duo! Isso são horas de ligar para alguém?

-Bem, eu supus que com o emprego que você e a Kohako tem, vocês ainda estivessem acordados.

-Estou extremamente acordado e extremamente frustrado. Você nos interrompeu, sabia? – respondeu irritado e Duo gargalhou do outro lado da linha.

-Ah Sol… interrompi na parte importante, foi? Se você soubesse… - escarneceu o homem.

-Não me chame de Sol. Se eu soubesse do quê?

-Sabia que a Kohako tem dez primos? DEZ! E eu não estou contando os tios dela não.

-E daí Duo?

-Sabia que a Kk é a única menina da família? Totalmente mimada e super protegida? Se esses _dez_ primos souberem o que eu acabei de interromper… vou virar filho único. –Solo ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para Kohako que estava deitada de bruços na cama e o olhando com interesse.

-Há algum motivo para você estar ligando para cá há essa hora?

-Sim… presumo que a Kohako esteja por aí, posso falar com ela? – Solo passou o telefone para Kohako e levantou-se da cama.

-Acho que vou tomar um banho. – resmungou o rapaz. –Frio, de preferência.

-Sim? – Kohako falou dando um pequeno sorriso diante do mau humor do namorado.

-K-chan! – Duo falou animado do outro lado da linha.

-Nossa Duo! Já ligando para dar o relatório do dia? Como estão as coisas aí?

-Certo! Sua tia Hotaru está grávida de gêmeos, dois meninos. Conheci a família toda de uma tacada só e tenho que dizer que o seu pai e seu avô dão medo. Heero está quase tendo um enfarto e eu conheci a famigerada Relena Peacecraft, e não faz nem um dia que eu estou aqui na terra do sol nascente.

-Putz! E como foi o encontro com a ex? O Ro teve um troço, como sempre? – Duo deu uma pequena risada do outro lado. Ro era um apelido que o jornalista havia colocado no namorado. Mas desse apelido apenas ele e Kohako tinham conhecimento, e geralmente quem mais usava era Duo, quando queria derreter as expressões carrancudas de Heero.

-Nada. Acho que ele superou. Acho que eles vão até retomar a amizade que tinham antes. – a japonesa quase deixou o telefone cair da mão, chocada. Heero não teve um chilique ao encontrar Relena? Soltou uma sonora gargalhada que o seu cunhado estranhou. –O que foi?

-Deus do céu, essa é muito boa para ser verdade. Heero tombou por você Duo. Ele está apaixonado, inteiramente apaixonado por você. Como ele te apresentou para a Relena?

-Er… - o americano corou um pouco. -… ele me apresentou como o namorado dele.

-Viva! – Kohako comemorou. Sabia que o seu irmão amava Duo, mas uma coisa era sentir, outra era dizer as palavras. Heero raramente dizia um "eu te amo", e qualquer pessoa gostava de ouvir essa frase de vez em quando. Ainda mais Duo, que tinha terminado um relacionamento de maneira conturbada, no passado, e ainda possuía algumas inseguranças apesar da postura sempre brincalhona. E o seu irmão também não colaborava muito sendo fechado daquele jeito. –Quer mais prova do que isso que o Hee-chan te ama de paixão? – brincou a garota e Duo riu novamente, sabendo no fundo que ela estava absolutamente certa.

-Bem, eu só liguei para contar essas novidades mesmo. Melhor ir porque senão Heero chega aqui perguntando o que eu to fazendo alugando o celular dele. Sem contar que o Solo deve estar furioso comigo.

-Pode deixar que da fera cuido eu. – a morena deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Huh! Menina má, muito má. – provocou o homem. –Vai fundo e não faça nada que eu não faria.

-Bye Duo! – desligou rapidamente, recolocando o telefone no gancho e arrancando o fio da tomada. Levantou-se da cama e desabotoou a saia, a deixando deslizar por suas pernas até o chão. Terminou de tirar todas as suas peças de roupa e foi caminhando até o banheiro. Entrou no local e abriu a porta do boxe, entrando debaixo da ducha junto com Solo.

-O que o chato do meu irmão queria? – perguntou o jovem médico, de costas para a garota.

-Apenas dizer como foi o primeiro dia dele no Japão. Agora… - apoiou um dedo no lábio inferior, fazendo uma expressão pensativa. -… onde nós tínhamos parado? – Solo rapidamente virou-se para ela, observando com interesse uma gota que começou a deslizar pelo pescoço dela e traçar as curvas do corpo da garota.

-Bem… não sei… mas sei que se aquele telefone tocar de novo…

-Não irá tocar, a não ser que ele se ligue na tomada sozinho.

-Ah, eu sabia que existia um motivo para eu amar você. – falou em um tom rouco, envolvendo a cintura dela com um braço e colando o corpo da jovem no seu, lambendo a gota que estava fazendo caminho pela pele dela.

-Pensei que você me amava por causa da minha inteligência e racionalidade.

-Ah srta. Yuy… - murmurou perto da orelha dela, usando a outra mão para deslizar pelo corpo da japonesa. -… o que vamos fazer agora vai ser bem… irracional! – fechou o chuveiro e abriu a porta do boxe rapidamente, a jogando mais uma vez pelo ombro e a levando para o quarto. Kohako riu, lembrando do que Duo havia lhe falado: _não faça nada que eu não faria_. Ah, eles fariam isso e muito mais, com certeza.

* * *

A porta de papel arroz deslizou suavemente, permitindo a passagem do homem para dentro da saleta. Heero soltou um suspiro que parecia ecoar no silêncio da noite dentro da casa. Apenas os grilos faziam mais barulho que ele no local. Caminhou até a mesa que tinha no aposento e acendeu um abajur, iluminando fracamente o escritório. Aquela era a sua parte preferia dentro do "castelo Yuy", pois ficava muito longe dos cômodos principais da casa e geralmente as pessoas tinham preguiça de percorrer toda a mansão só para chegar lá. Ele até acreditava que, fora os empregados, poucos eram aqueles que soubessem da existência daquela sala.

-Sem sono? – a voz o interrompeu e o advogado virou-se para ver quem era a sua companhia, a outra pessoa que sabia sobre aquela sala e que a usasse, como ele, para poder se refugiar e pensar. Viu, muito mal iluminado pela fraca luz do abajur, Yoshi sentado em uma das poltronas que havia ali.

-E você?

-Sim. – murmurou e Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha. Certo que durante o dia a casa sempre estava cheia com as suas tias e primos, mas durante a noite todos voltavam para as suas casas, que havia pela vizinhança. E pelo que ele sabia, Yoshi morava em uma pequena casa, no final do quarteirão, que dividia com Akio e Ken. Então, o que ele estava fazendo ali?

-O que você está fazendo aqui, no meio da madrugada, Yoshi?

-Eu precisava pensar, e em casa não dá para fazer isso com Akio e Ken discutindo as novas publicidades para a empresa.

-Pensar em quê? – Heero caminhou até o rapaz, sentando-se na poltrona oposta a que ele estava. Yoshi ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou longamente para o primo, como se quisesse achar algo que antes não estava lá. –O que foi? – perguntou quando notou que o professor o observava demais.

-Você parece… diferente. – comentou curioso. Heero não parecia mais ter aquela eterna postura tensa, como se estivesse carregando o mundo nas costas. As expressões faciais não eram mais duras, fazendo-o parecer muito mais jovem do que a idade que tinha. Sem contar que ele tinha um brilho peculiar nos olhos, como se estivesse eternamente feliz. E Heero feliz era tão raro quanto ver um duende.

-Em quê? – comentou o advogado, recostando-se mais na poltrona.

-Sei lá, apenas… diferente.

-Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta, o que você precisa pensar tanto que tirou até o seu sono? – Yoshi virou o rosto, não querendo encarar o olhar inquisidor do primo. No que ele estava pensando? Hiroshi. Era uma coisa que ele não poderia evitar. Quando jovem sempre achou um pouco peculiar o seu fascínio e a vontade de sempre estar perto do primo, considerava isso um tipo de afeição fraterna já que eles dois eram muito próximos. Mas depois do que ele viu essa manhã, e do que sentiu, estava começando a reconsiderar os seus pensamentos. Era algo muito mais que fraterno e, apesar de saber definir levemente o que estava sentindo, não conseguia aceitar tal coisa. Eram parentes, por Deus!

-Não é nada Heero. – fez menção de se levantar, mas Heero apenas sibilou o seu nome de maneira ameaçadora e ele sentou-se de novo. Bem, não poderia negar que o advogado daria um grande líder no futuro, porque meter medo com apenas um tom de voz e olhar, ele já sabia.

-Vai me dizer ou terei que arrancar de você? Deve saber que sou muito bom em arrancar a verdade das pessoas. – deu um sorriso escarninho e Yoshi suspirou. Contar para Heero qual era o seu problema era assinar o seu pedido de morte. Dentre todas as pessoas da família, o homem na sua frente com certeza seria o pior a aceitar o que ele estava pensando e sentindo por Hiroshi. Ele próprio não conseguia aceitar. Quanto mais Heero, um machão convicto. Porém ele sabia que não conseguiria sair dessa sala até que abrisse a boca.

-Se eu te disser… - começou em um tom temeroso. -… promete que não vai ficar muito furioso? – Heero ficou preocupado com isso. O que Yoshi, sempre certinho e controlado, claro que não tanto quanto ele era, poderia ter feito para pedir que ele não ficasse irritado?

-Bem… - hesitou, sentindo que aí vinha uma bomba. -… prometo, eu acho. – o professor respirou profundamente, reunindo toda a coragem que lhe restara.

-O que está tirando o meu sono é uma pessoa… - o outro ficou mudo, incitando o primo a continuar. -… é o Hiroshi. – Heero piscou um pouco, afundando-se ainda mais na poltrona.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Hiroshi, algo que ele não queira nos contar? – perguntou, sabendo que se Hiroshi tivesse um problema, a primeira pessoa para quem ele iria correr seria o Yoshi.

-Não com ele… comigo. – agora Heero não estava entendo mais nada. –Eu acho… que… - Yoshi sentia como se um bolo estivesse entalado em sua garganta. Sabia que no momento que terminasse de dizer a frase, Heero o mataria. Mas se não dissesse, sofreria do mesmo jeito. -… estou gostando do Hiroshi, e não é de uma maneira fraternal. – sentiu-se totalmente idiota como uma criança confessando o seu amor por sua professora. O advogado inspirou profundamente, como se ainda estivesse absorvendo a revelação do primo e Yoshi sentiu-se pior ainda, esperando pela explosão do homem. Minutos de silêncio tenso se passaram com Heero sem mover um músculo, até que o professor não agüentou mais aquela atitude. –E então? – quase gritou. –Não vai dizer nada?

-O que você espera que eu diga? – isso pareceu pegar o outro de surpresa, que piscou intensamente os seus olhos negros para o advogado. Heero estava reagindo calmamente a sua confissão? A sua revelação de que estava se sentindo atraído pelo primo, ou melhor, por um homem? O que havia de errado nessa cena? Tudo!

-Sei lá, contar para todo mundo, gritar comigo, me dar um sermão, qualquer coisa. Mas não isso! Quem é você e o que você fez com o Heero? – perguntou chocado quando viu o primo começar a rir. Quem era aquele homem na frente dele? O que tinha acontecido a Heero depois da última visita da sua tia Corinna a América?

-Você quer que eu te dê lições de moral? – perguntou ainda rindo e Yoshi deu um aceno positivo de cabeça, estupefato diante da reação do homem. Rapidamente Heero ficou sério com a afirmação do primo e soltou um longo suspiro. –Eu não tenho cacife para ficar te dando sermões, Yoshi. – o professor piscou mais ainda. Agora era ele que estava confuso.

-Por que não?

-Porque no momento eu estou sofrendo de insônia pensando em como vou contar a minha família que o Duo, na verdade, é o meu namorado. – Yoshi quase caiu da cadeira. E, se não fosse pela seriedade no rosto e no tom de Heero, ele iria rir achando que isso tudo não passava de uma grande brincadeira. Até que ele lembrou, Heero não brincava com nada nem ninguém.

-Ele é… ele é… - o advogado apenas assentiu com a cabeça e o homem soltou um suspiro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros.

-Agora… ainda quer aquele sermão?

-E eu que pensei que estava com problemas. – deu uma risada nervosa, visivelmente aliviado diante de tamanha compreensão do primo.

-Mas você está! Se vai ser difícil eu contar sobre a minha escolha aos outros, não quero nem saber como você vai contar a sua escolha não apenas a nossa família, mas ao Hiroshi também. Devo supor que ele não deve saber desse seu xodó por ele, estou certo? – Yoshi acenou positivamente. –Então somos dois com problemas aqui. Bem vindo ao clube.

-Que dizer que ninguém da nossa família sabe de vocês dois? – perguntou Yoshi, agora curioso sobre a relação do seu primo com o rapaz americano. Pelo que ele tinha ouvido de Heero na América, ele era um mulherengo, o que o fez mudar de gosto assim de repente? O que aquele americano tinha? E será que era aquele rapaz que tinha causado toda essa mudança em seu primo? Deveria dar crédito a ele.

-Minha mãe sabe, o Isamu e a tia Misao também. Ah, e é claro, a Kohako, a que armou toda essa confusão. Foi através dela que eu conheci o Duo.

-E como está a Kohako? – perguntou, já abrindo um sorriso ao mencionar a sua garota favorita. Aquela menina tinha um lugar para lá de especial no coração dos homens dessa família.

-Ela está bem, trabalhando muito.

-Ela ainda mora com você? Quero dizer, quanto tempo você e o Duo estão juntos?

-Uns dois anos, mais ou menos. Por quê?

-E vocês moram juntos?

-Sim.

-E a Kohako mora com vocês? Não acha isso um pouco… incomodo para ela?

-A Kohako não mora comigo faz algum tempo. Ela se mudou… - Heero pausou um pouco, ponderando se contava sobre isso ou não. Ele poderia ser super protetor em relação à irmã, mas também não era o único. Depois dele vinham Yoshi e Akio. Esses dois juntos eram iguais ou pior do que ele quando o assunto era a princesinha dos Yuy. –Com o namorado para um outro apartamento. – viu quando primeiro Yoshi ficou branco com a noticia, para depois ficar vermelho.

-Como? – disse com uma voz contida. Se gritasse poderia acordar alguém da casa e o seu avô Takashi detestava escândalos. –Como você permitiu uma coisa dessa? Se eles moram juntos, isso quer dizer que a Kohako não é…

-Olha… - Heero esfregou os olhos com os dedos. -… segundo o que ela me disse, ela não é mais virgem desde os quinze anos.

-COMO! – dessa vez Yoshi gritou, levantando-se de supetão da cadeira. Sorte que eles estavam em uma sala bem afastada dos quartos. –E todos aqueles meninos que a gente espantou, que ficavam se engraçando para ela? Todo mundo dessa cidade sabe que é melhor pensar duas vezes antes de colocarem as mãos em Kohako. Qualquer garoto sabia disso!

-Bem, com quem ela não me disse. Acho uma surpresa ela ter me dito quando. Por isso… se ela mora com o namorado ou não, – soltou um suspiro resignado. –isso não é problema meu.

-Mas você é o irmão dela!

-Eu descobri a duras penas que não sou mais um jogador ativo na vida de Kohako. E vocês devem saber melhor do que ninguém que aquela lá não suporta imposições.

-Você vem me dizer isso? Você se mandou quando ela ainda era uma criança, não estava na pior fase da vida de uma pessoa… a adolescência.

-Graças a Deus! – Heero ergueu-se da poltrona. –Bem, se você ainda está sem sono, o meu sono já voltou. Boa noite Yoshi.

-Noite Heero. – e voltou aos seus pensamentos depois que o primo saiu da sala.

* * *

-Onde você estava? – Duo rolou na cama, sonolento, não abrindo os olhos para ver a entrada quase silenciosa de Heero dentro do quarto. Abraçou-se ao travesseiro do namorado, como se quisesse captar o perfume deixado pelo japonês no tecido. Heero sorriu um pouco diante do modo preguiçoso com que o americano se mexia na cama, parecendo um felino. Não poderia esperar menos, o dia havia sido agitado, cheio de surpresas, e eles mal tinham chegado no país.

-Fui dar uma volta, ver o que mudou e o que não mudou na casa. – disse em um tom baixo devido à hora da noite e o fato do americano estar quase dormindo novamente. Olhou ao seu redor, para o seu antigo quarto de solteiro, e viu que ele era uma das coisas que não tinha mudado. Ele também tinha dado uma passada no antigo quarto de Kohako, que para ele era bem diferente daquele quarto infantil que tinha visto pela última vez. Óbvio, quando foi embora pela primeira vez do Japão a menina só tinha oito anos. Ainda se lembrava de como ela chorou com a sua partida, e como a mãe dele lhe disse que a garota ficou isolada no quarto dele por dias.

-E mudou alguma coisa? – Duo perguntou, a voz baixa e rouca sendo abafada pelo travesseiro. Heero deitou-se na cama, tirando o objeto das mãos do namorado e colocando sob a cabeça. Mais do que depressa o americano aconchegou-se ao peito do japonês, soltando um longo suspiro enquanto Heero acariciava o cabelo dele com as pontas dos dedos.

-Nos cômodos? Não, tudo continua a mesma coisa. Mas as pessoas… - deixou a frase vagando pelo ar, pensando na recente conversa que teve com Yoshi. O que tinha mudado na sua família nesses últimos anos, fora o fato de que seus primos agora eram homens maduros e com carreiras e uma longa vida pela frente? Será que ele teria a chance de contar a verdade sem ser fuzilado? Será que o seu pai o aceitaria do jeito que ele era? Tinha a impressão quê, desde que foi embora, ele tinha caído um pouco nos conceitos de Ichiro. Porque Heero sabia, sabia que nunca seria bom o suficiente para o patriarca dos Yuy. As pessoas pensavam que ele era quieto e sério por essa ser a sua personalidade original. Mas ele era assim desde o dia em que compreendeu que nada do que fizesse seria bom o bastante para Ichiro. Cada ação sua, cada palavra, cada gesto, vinha com o peso das palavras de seu pai: "_você será o futuro líder, por isso tem que ser perfeito_" tão perfeito que parecia um soldado. Um Soldado Perfeito. Sua vida teria que ser perfeita, seu visual, seu modo de agir, de se vestir, de falar, sua profissão, seu casamento, seus amigos. Por isso que ele evitava vir para o Japão, porque sabia que no momento que o pai o olhasse, haveria uma ponta de repreensão nos orbes negros. Algum defeito ele acharia, um defeito no seu filho perfeito. Odiava isso, por mais que amasse o seu pai, odiava o modo como ele o via mais como um herdeiro e não como um filho.

-O que tem as pessoas? – a voz sonolenta de Duo quebrou a sua linha de pensamentos.

-Não tem nada, Duo, não tem nada. – murmurou, dando um beijo suave na testa dele e aconchegando-se mais na cama, trazendo o americano para perto de si e o abraçando fortemente contra o seu corpo. Não importava. Ele não precisava disso, não mais. Tinha a sua vida, os seus amigos, uma carreira e a liberdade, tudo do outro lado do oceano. Não precisaria mais viver sob o fardo do nome Yuy, caso nada desse certo nessa viagem. E, acima de tudo, ele tinha o Duo. Por que então se importar? Estava feliz do jeito que estava no momento, não sendo mais tão perfeito assim.


	4. Capitulo 4

Parecia mais uma bola de energia. Uma cansativa bola de energia com quatro anos de idade. Uma cansativa bola de energia com quatro anos de idade, grandes olhos azuis e duas marias-chiquinhas. Uma exaustiva bola de energia chamada…

"YUI!" – a menininha parou de correr prontamente diante do grito da mãe e piscou inocentes olhos claros para a elegante mulher que vinha em sua direção. –Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para não largar os seus brinquedos pela casa? Você tem um quarto de brinquedos especialmente para isso. O mordomo quase quebrou uma perna por causa deles, sabia disso? – ralhou com a garotinha, que se mantinha muda diante do sermão da mãe. Qualquer um sabia que era melhor ficar quieto quando Relena Peacecraft Darlian estava falando. Casada com Eric Darlian, um diplomata inglês que vivia no Japão, ela tinha aprendido grandes truques para formular um discurso convincente, sem parecer autoritário ou arrogante. O problema era que a maioria dos seus discursos eram praticados na pequena Yui.

"Desculpe mamãe." – pediu a menina e Relena soltou um suspiro, correndo os dedos pelos longos cabelos bem cuidados. Abriu a boca novamente para repreender mais uma vez a garota, apenas para garantir que o seu sermão não tinha entrado por um ouvido e saído pelo outro, quando a campainha da casa tocou, quebrando qualquer discurso pronto que ela poderia soltar. –VISITA! – Yui gritou animada e correu em direção a porta, arrancando um suspiro da mulher. Essa menina não tinha jeito. Quanto mais tentava educá-la para ser uma dama, mas ela lhe saía como uma moleca. Tudo culpa de Eric, resmungou para si mesma. Enquanto ela comprava bonecas para a pequena Yui, Eric ficava comprando bolas de basquete e futebol. Um caso perdido, os dois. Bem pai e filha mesmo.

Pargan mal tinha aberto a porta quando Yui apareceu no hall, pulando freneticamente e batendo as mãos animadas ao ver os dois homens parados no batente. Eram homens diferentes daqueles que o seu pai trazia para casa para poder conversar sobre trabalho, e eles pareciam ser muito mais divertidos do que os amigos do seu pai.

"Heero! Duo!" – Relena apareceu logo depois da garota, com um grande sorriso no rosto ao ver os dois rapazes na sua porta. Tinha que confessar que por um momento duvidou que eles realmente viriam lhe visitar. Apesar de todas as palavras trocadas naquele dia no shopping, ela não sabia até onde Heero ainda guardava uma mágoa por ela. Mas parecia, felizmente, que ele estava disposto a tentar de novo. Sentia o coração se encher de alegria diante disso. Estava recuperando o seu melhor amigo. E como tinha sentido falta dele.

Duo sorriu, segurando na mão de Heero e entrando na casa. Os orbes azuis de Yui apenas acompanhavam fascinados os dois homens amigos de sua mamãe. Eles eram altos como o seu pai, e um deles tinha um cabelo maior do que o da sua mãe. Será que era um menino mesmo ou uma menina vestida de menino? Sua mente infantil começou a girar com perguntas e a curiosidade foi maior do que toda a boa educação que Relena lutou tanto para ensinar a garota.

"Você é um travesti?" – perguntou em um tom inocente e Relena ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

"Yui! Onde foi que você ouviu essa palavra?" – disse sem ar diante da grosseria da filha. Onde ela tinha ouvido aquilo? Ao lado de Heero, Duo começou a gargalhar. Se fosse outra pessoa poderia até ter se ofendido, mas era apenas uma menininha, e o tom dela não fora nada malicioso, mas sim genuinamente curioso. Não poderia culpá-la por isso, poderia? –Me desculpe senhor Maxwell. Eu realmente tento dar educação para essa garota… - Relena caminhou a passos pesados até a garotinha, segurando no pulso dela e a fazendo virar-se para encarar os seus olhos. -… mas acredito que errei em algum ponto. Yui Peacecraft Darlian, onde você ouviu tal palavra? – perguntou em um tom firme e a menininha abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

"O papai… - falou em um murmúrio. -… ouvi ele falando outro dia durante uma reunião com os homens de gravata. – a loira suspirou, passando novamente a mão pelos cabelos macios. Heero deu um meio sorriso divertido. Ficou sabendo por meio dos seus primos o que Eric tinha se tornado. Quem diria, o rebelde do Colégio Shizuoka se transformou em um diplomata. Pelo que se lembrava, Eric havia jurado nunca se envolver em nada importante como política, já que esse era um dos motivos de ele viver se mudando. O pai era um militar do alto escalão da marinha britânica, e por isso vivia viajando com a família. O jovem inglês nunca ficava tempo o suficiente em um lugar para poder formar raízes. Mas parecia que no Japão havia sido diferente. Ficou tanto tempo no país que acabou se tornando um diplomata britânico. Irônico.

"Está tudo bem, sra. Peacecraft." – Duo falou, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão que a simples pergunta da garota tinha gerado. –Não é a primeira vez que me confundem com uma mulher. Mas garanto que a pergunta dela não me ofendeu em nada. Afinal, ela é apenas uma criança, não é mesmo? – Relena deu um sorriso sem graça, não podendo discordar do raciocínio de Duo.

"Realmente o senhor está certo nessa questão. Apenas gostaria que ela escolhesse melhor as palavras. Se bem que… - pausou, pousando um dedo sobre o lábio inferior e revirando os olhos em direção ao teto, pensando em algo. -… a culpa não é inteiramente dela. – e sem aviso soltou um grito que fez os dois homens pularem de susto, mas a pequena Yui manteve-se impassível. –ERIC! – o nome pareceu ecoar pelas paredes da casa e Duo piscou, impressionado pelo fato de uma mulher que aparentava fragilidade ter uma pose e um pulmão tão forte. Em questão de segundos um homem apareceu no topo da escadaria que levava ao hall.

Eric Darlian era quase um protótipo do homem inglês. Alto, cabelos claros, olhos azuis e pose de aristocrata. Se não fosse pela expressão marota em seu rosto, qualquer um acreditaria rapidamente que ele era um diplomata sério e compenetrado. Prontamente a expressão traquinas sumiu de sua face e ele ganhou uma postura séria, descendo as escadas da casa com toda a elegância que os anos de carreira lhe deram.

"Sim, querida?" – falou com uma voz suave, nunca elevando o tom. –Precisa de alguma coisa?

"Sim!" – Relena colocou as mãos na cintura fina, batendo um pé no chão azulejado. –Que você preste mais atenção no seu vocabulário. Sabe que palavra Yui acabou de dizer em frente aos meus convidados? – Eric moveu os olhos de Yui aos dois homens ao lado de sua mulher, e rapidamente voltou o olhar para a filha.

"Não." – a loira soltou um bufo, cochichando tal palavra no ouvido do marido, que abriu um sorriso divertido e deu uma piscadela para a filha, que riu também.

"Eu não acho graça, Eric! O que você acha que o sr. Maxwell deve estar pensando da gente?" – e apontou o mencionado, que estava achando aquela interação dos dois muito divertida. Sinceramente, de tudo que tinha ouvido de ruim sobre Relena, ele realmente tinha pintado um monstro na sua mente. Quando na verdade ela não passava de uma mulher comum que, infelizmente, ou felizmente, tinha se apaixonado por outro homem. Coisas que aconteciam na vida de qualquer um. –E o Heero? Ele deve estar achando que não damos educação para a nossa filha.

"Heero?" – Eric piscou, finalmente olhando com mais interesse para os dois convidados. Viu o americano com uma longa trança e um sorriso divertido no rosto, mas prestou mais atenção ao homem alto e moreno ao lado desse americano. Embora as feições fossem mais maduras, ele não tinha mudado muito. Parecia o mesmo Heero de doze anos atrás. O inglês abriu um sorriso, caminhando a passos largos até o japonês e o envolvendo em um abraço de urso.

"Argh! Eric!" – Heero murmurou dentro do abraço apertado. –Eu preciso respirar. – Eric o soltou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Desculpe amigo, mas é que faz tanto tempo que eu acho que…" - e voltou a abraçá-lo. Duo, ao lado de Heero, apenas sorria diante da cena. Parecia que por um pequeno conflito do passado uma grande relação de amizade tinha sido destruída por doze anos. Achava normal Eric querer recuperar o tempo que perdeu longe do amigo.

"Certo Eric! Chega! Senão serei obrigado a te bater." – o diplomata afastou-se, soltando gargalhadas diante da carranca de Heero. Ele não tinha mesmo mudado nada. Cada vez que ele se aproximava do japonês com expressões físicas de afeto, Heero sempre soltava essa frase para poder afastá-lo de si.

"É bom te ver de novo velho amigo, muito bom mesmo." – murmurou, como se ainda não acreditasse na presença do advogado na sua frente.

"Certo Eric, pare de sufocar o pobre do Hee-kun." – disse Relena, pegando a pequena Yui no colo.

"Mas, como foi que você descobriu onde eu moro?" – perguntou o inglês e Heero apenas deu um aceno de cabeça em direção a Relena.

"Nos encontramos outro dia no shopping e tivemos uma conversa elucidativa. Então, eu resolvi fazer uma visita."

"Elucidativa e cheia de surpresas." – complementou a mulher, começando a subir as escadas com a filha no colo. –Eric, porque não leva Heero e Duo para os jardins enquanto eu acerto as contas com uma certa jovenzinha sobre responsabilidades. – ambos, pai e filha, torceram o nariz diante do tom usado pela mulher.

"Certo. Por aqui Heero." – começou, guiando os dois homens pela casa e engatando em uma conversa. –E então? Soube que anda prosperando na América.

"Sim."

"Grande advogado, de renome. Ouvi dizer que a sua firma é uma das mais procuradas de Boston."

"Sim." – Eric parou um pouco, olhando o amigo de cima abaixo, e começou a rir.

"Monossilábico como sempre, estou vendo. Talvez o seu amigo seja mais falador do que você." – e voltou-se para Duo.

"Hn, você nem faz idéia. Nem arrancando a língua à situação é resolvida." – mal terminou de falar e Heero recebeu uma cotovelada no braço.

"Heero…" - Duo sibilou, ainda mantendo um sorriso no rosto. Eric riu diante da interação dos dois, os incitando a continuar a caminhada até que chegaram aos jardins. Sentaram-se em volta de uma mesa redonda de ferro, o diplomata olhando intensamente para o amigo que não via há anos. Tinha alguma coisa errada nessa história e que estava lhe incomodando desde o momento que ele reconheceu a presença de Heero e do americano na casa dele. Eles pareciam ser grandes amigos, mas o japonês era a pior pessoa que ele conhecia para fazer amizades, e ainda trazer esses amigos para passar uma temporada na casa dos pais.

"Heero, "- Eric chamou, inclinando-se um pouco sobre a mesa. –vocês dois parecem ser bem próximos. – ambos trocaram leves olhares diante desse comentário. Se o inglês soubesse realmente o quão próximos eles eram, nem saberiam dizer o que aconteceria.

"E daí?" – perguntou o japonês, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e recostando na cadeira. Eric já viu, só com esse movimento, que Heero estava entrando em uma postura defensiva. Ele estava certo. Havia algo de errado nessa história.

"E você traz um amigo ocidental para a casa dos seus pais, assim, sem mais nem menos? Não que eu esteja criticando o senhor, senhor…" - virou-se para ele e Duo arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Duo Maxwell." – completou o jornalista.

"Sr. Maxwell. Mas é apenas curioso. Então eu supus que vocês dois fossem…" - Heero soltou um suspiro e esfregou um pouco os olhos. Parece que Relena não tinha deixado o marido à parte dos recentes acontecimentos. Isso era tão ela, pensou com divertimento. Ela deixava que os envolvidos no assunto lidassem com ele.

"Eric!" – Heero o cortou, fechando os olhos e inspirando profundamente, como se estivesse tomando coragem. O diplomata voltou-se para o recém conquistado amigo, percebendo que o tom dele era totalmente sério. –Preciso te contar uma coisa… - e assim começou o japonês a explicar o porquê de Duo estar ali.

* * *

Mal Kohako pisou no andar da redação do Winner Press e ela foi cercada rapidamente por Quatre e Wufei. A morena piscou seus olhos azuis para os dois homens que a rodeavam, perguntando silenciosamente o que eles queriam. Quatre abriu um grande sorriso e envolveu o braço dela com o seu, a levando pelos corredores do andar, sob olhares curiosos dos outros repórteres. Wufei apenas seguiu os dois de perto até a sala do presidente do jornal. Assim que as portas da sala se fecharam atrás do grupo, os dois homens viraram-se e postaram-se em frente a Kohako, que ainda não estava entendendo essa situação toda. 

"O que foi?" – finalmente perguntou, tirando a sua bolsa de seu ombro e a colocando sobre a cadeira mais próxima. Quatre continuou mudo, dando a volta em sua mesa e sentando-se na sua confortável poltrona. Wufei apenas apoiou-se na mesa do amigo loiro, encarando mudo a menina. –Fala gente! – disse, começando a ficar irritada com aqueles dois. Durante os dois últimos anos, ela tinha se aproximado o bastante de Quatre e Wufei e agora ambos os homens eram seus grandes amigos. Claro que isso gerava uma certa inveja interna de alguns funcionários do jornal, já que uma simples fotografa era tão amiga do presidente e de um dos editores. Mas quem disse que ela se importava com o que os outros diziam? Não era como se ela estivesse ganhando regalias por causa disso. De jeito nenhum.

"Duo já ligou para você?" – Quatre cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa, dando um pequeno sorriso malicioso e Kohako rolou os olhos. Então era isso, fofoca. Não esperaria menos do loirinho, mas de Wufei? Isso que era surpresa.

"Ah, sim, ele ligou." – murmurou, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de Quatre. Wufei saiu do lugar onde estava e sentou-se ao lado dela. –Disse que conheceu toda a minha família em uma tacada só. E se ele sobreviveu as minhas tias, é meio caminho andado. Disse também que conheceu a ex de Heero. – Wufei arregalou os olhos e Quatre inspirou entre os dentes. –Parece que Relena e Heero conversaram e se acertaram.

"E ele já contou para a família de vocês sobre o relacionamento?" – Wufei abriu a boca pela primeira vez desde que entrou na sala.

"Er…" - Kohako coçou um pouco a cabeça, dando um sorriso torto. –Não é tão simples assim quanto parece. Eu sei que Heero parecia meio paranóico em relação a nossa família, mas ele tinha razão. Ainda mais em relação ao meu pai. Quero dizer, a cobrança é muita. E se Ichiro-san souber sobre as preferências dele… deserda e o desconsidera como filho.

"Hunf! Como se grana fosse um grande problema para o Yuy." – murmurou Wufei.

"Não é o dinheiro, mas sim ser desconsiderado pelo próprio pai e ser proibido de ver o restante da família, que não tem nada a ver com o assunto. Isso sim é horrível."

"Bem… - Quatre ponderou, com uma expressão preocupada. -… acha que Heero é capaz de largar o Duo em favor da família?" – os três trocaram longos olhares até que Kohako deu um leve aceno negativo com a cabeça.

"Não acredito nisso. Heero realmente ama o Duo, e acredito que ele é capaz de deixar a família para trás."

"Mas a questão é a seguinte: como a sua família vai tratar o Duo quando descobrir?' – perguntou Wufei. Kohako deu de ombros. A sua família era imprevisível. Ainda mais o seu pai. Cansou de discutir com Ichiro sobre isso, sobre responsabilidades e deveres. Poucos sabiam, mas eles dois não se davam muito bem. Nem Heero sabia disso e a sua mãe ajudou a ocultar o fato. Ir para Harvard foi apenas uma desculpa para poder sair de casa e, se fosse possível, não voltar mais.

"Meu pai é um bom homem…" - falou de um modo como se fosse extremamente difícil admitir o fato. Claro que depois de dois anos longe de casa e pensando seriamente sobre o assunto, ela descobriu que essa era a verdade. Mas daí a dizer para Ichiro sobre a sua descoberta, eram outros quinhentos. -… mas é muito cabeça dura. Muito… seguidor de regras e tradições. E isso, no século vinte um, fica meio difícil de se seguir. Mas nunca se sabe, os anos podem ter mudado ele. Vai saber.

"Se você diz. Você o conhece melhor do que eu." – disse Quatre, ainda preocupado com o amigo, sozinho do outro lado do mundo para enfrentar as feras que eram a família de Heero.

"Bem, se era só isso… eu vou indo rapazes. Acho que o Solo já deve estar me esperando lá em baixo."

"Ele conseguiu uma brecha no hospital?" – perguntou Wufei, surpreso. Desde que Solo havia se formado e ido trabalhar no hospital de Boston, o rapaz mal tinha tempo para nada.

"É, ele disse que tinha uma coisa importante para me dizer." – falou Kohako, curiosa ao lembrar-se de como o namorado parecia apreensivo quando ligou para ela essa tarde lhe avisando sobre o fato de que iria encontrá-la na saída do trabalho. Quatre e Wufei trocaram olhares, como se soubessem de algo que ela não sabia. –Bem, eu vejo vocês amanhã. – despediu-se e saiu da sala, caminhando para o elevador e apertando o botão. Assim que a máquina chegou entrou nele e foi para o térreo. Não deu outra, assim que as portas se abriram lá estava Solo, impecável de branco, esperando por ela perto do balcão da recepção do jornal.

"Pensei que iria virar a noite de novo." – falou o rapaz assim que ela se aproximou, depositando um beijo nos lábios dela.

"Hoje não aconteceu nenhum desastre." – brincou um pouco, lembrando-se da noite exaustiva em que virou a madrugada no jornal por causa de um grande incêndio que teve em uma floresta, perto de uma área residencial. Não era a sua área, já que desde que entrou no Winner Press ela trabalhava com Duo, mas o veículo estava sem fotógrafos na época e ela teve que ir com outro repórter.

"Bom." – retrucou Solo, visivelmente apreensivo. O moreno pegou na mão da namorada, a guiando para fora do prédio e para o carro estacionado a algumas quadras dali. Entraram no veículo e seguiram quase todo o percurso para um pequeno café, em silêncio. Assim que foram acomodados em uma mesa por um garçom, que Kohako resolveu falar alguma coisa, pois poderia sentir a tensão entre eles dois pesando em seus ombros.

"Solo?" – chamou e o pediatra virou-se para ela, dando um sorriso hesitante. –O que foi? – conhecia Solo tempo o suficiente para saber que ele estava querendo lhe dizer algo, mas não conseguia. Ele era sempre assim, quando tinha alguma coisa importante para dizer, sempre ficava arrumando rodeios antes de ir ao assunto. Não foi assim quando ele tentou se declarar para ela? Sem bem que ela não poderia reclamar do modo como ele disse que gostava dela. Afinal, aquele primeiro beijo deles foi de tirar o fôlego.

"O diretor do hospital veio falar comigo há alguns dias atrás…" – Kohako encolheu-se na cadeira, não gostando do tom do namorado. Solo tinha se formado entre os primeiros da turma, com grandes notas e grande potencial. O seu supervisor durante a residência foi quem deu todas as recomendações para ele conseguir o emprego no Hospital de Boston. Em resumo, apesar de novo Solo estava com uma carreira promissora pela frente, propenso a se tornar um grande médico.

"E?"

"Recebi uma oferta de emprego… o triplo do que eu ganho." – a japonesa abriu um grande sorriso diante do que estava ouvindo.

"Solo, isso é maravilhoso!" – debruçou-se sobre a mesa e deu um beijo estalado nos lábios dele. O rapaz deu um meio sorriso diante da empolgação dela. Quando voltou ao seu lugar, a garota percebeu que tinha mais alguma coisa além dessa oferta. –Mas? – complementou ao ver a cara no namorado.

"É em Nova York. No hospital geral da cidade." – Kohako inalou profundamente. Era um hospital conceituadíssimo o Hospital Geral de Nova York. –Tenho três meses para poder me mudar. – agora toda a empolgação da notícia inicial sumiu do ser da garota. Ele havia aceitado o emprego sem consultá-la? Como ele poderia ter feito isso? Eles viviam juntos, isso era quase um casamento. Uma relação dessa deveria ter uma segunda opinião quando uma das partes resolvia tomar uma decisão desse porte.

"E você decidiu assim, sem me consultar?" – recostou-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços sob o peito e com um ar totalmente contrariado.

"Eles precisavam de uma resposta rápida. Eles não iriam segurar a vaga para mim. Como eu, há muitos outros recém formados muito bons que adorariam uma oportunidade dessas. Eu sinto muito."

"Eu entendo… não, eu não entendo! Na verdade eu ainda estou tentando assimilar onde eu entro agora na sua vida."

"Como onde você entra? Você vai comigo! Pode entrar para a faculdade de Nova York, que também é muito boa, e terminar o seu último ano lá. Com o seu currículo você conseguiria vaga em qualquer veiculo de comunicação, garanto que o Quatre fará boas recomendações, não vai ser difícil para você."

"Agora você também está tomando decisões por mim?" – rebateu irritada. –Que gracinha! – quase gritou, atraindo a atenção de alguns clientes que estava perto da mesa deles.

"Não estou tomando decisões por você, apenas estou dizendo o que seria mais lógico a se fazer." – Solo também estava começando a perder a paciência. Logo ele, que lidava com crianças o dia inteiro, estava perdendo a paciência. –Você realmente pensa que eu vou embora e te deixar aqui?

"Eu tenho uma vida aqui, Solo!" – sibilou a jovem, elevando a voz a cada segundo.

"O que te prende aqui? O seu irmão? Meu irmão, meu pai, minha família e amigos também estão aqui e eu vou deixá-los para trás, mas eles sabem que é o melhor para mim! E quanto ao seu irmão… Você largou a sua família inteira no Japão, creio que o Heero vai entender!"

"Sabe por que eu larguei a minha família no Japão? Porque o meu pai insistia em mandar na minha vida, como se eu não fosse capaz de pensar por mim mesma!" – levantou-se bruscamente da mesa, recolhendo a sua bolsa e saindo do restaurante. Solo emitiu um grunhido, erguendo-se também para seguir a jovem de pavio curto.

"Kohako!" – o homem chamou enquanto a seguia a passos apressados pelas ruas de Boston. –Não seja ridícula! Eu pensei que tínhamos uma relação séria, eu pensei que você estaria disposta a ir comigo para Nova York. – a morena parou, virando-se para poder encará-lo.

"Esse é o problema, Solo! Você assumiu as coisas por mim. Você nem pediu a minha opinião, nem quis saber se eu estava disposta a me mudar para um lugar onde eu não conheço ninguém. Recomeçar a vida pela segunda vez em um lugar totalmente estrangeiro. Para você pode parecer fácil, mas para mim não é. Nasceu nesse país, não duvido nada que já até tenha ido a Nova York, mas e quanto a mim? A única coisa que me familiarizava com a América era o meu irmão. Eu vivi dez anos longe dele… ele que sempre foi meu alicerce para tudo. Não sei se estou pronta… para deixá-lo ir." – então esse era o problema. No fundo, apesar de parecer uma mulher firme e decidida, Kohako ainda era a menininha que encontrava no irmão mais velho uma proteção e um apoio. Quando estava no Japão ela tinha os primos para suprimir a falta de Heero. Agora na América, ela tinha apenas Heero para cuidar dela.

"Eu posso cuidar de você, Kohako." – falou com uma voz suave, se aproximando dela e apoiando a sua testa na dela.

"Como?" – a jovem riu um pouco. –Você não pode nem com você mesmo. – Solo também soltou uma risada, enfiando a mão no bolso de sua calça branca e tirando algo de lá. Recuou um passo e pegou o pulso dela, estendendo a mão da jovem e depositando uma pequena caixa de veludo na palma dela. Kohako piscou os olhos azuis, olhando intensamente para a caixa. –O que é isso? – perguntou confusa.

"Eu estou pedindo para poder cuidar de você. Se você não se importar, é claro." – a garota abriu a caixa e arregalou os olhos diante do que viu dentro dela. Uma aliança de ouro cravejada em brilhantes estava acomodada dentro da almofada da caixa, brilhando com a luz dos postes da rua.

"Solo… você… você está me pedindo em casamento?" – gaguejou. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, pensou que seria pedida em casamento. Enquanto as suas amigas sonhavam em entrar na igreja vestidas de branco, Kohako estava mais interessada em conseguir um diploma de nível superior e arrumar um jeito de fugir da pressão de ser a única herdeira da família Yuy, além de ser a filha do patriarca. Era fato quê, se ela não tivesse vindo para a América, com certeza, agora, estaria dentro de um casamento arrumado por sua família.

"Bem… estou." – o rapaz colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, dando de ombros. A jovem ainda continuava muda, piscando intensamente como se estivesse absorvendo o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"E então, minha filha? Não vai responder?" – saindo de seu torpor, a japonesa olhou para a senhora que tinha falado, ao lado dela. Notou, também, que muitos pedestres tinham parado para observar o desfecho da discussão deles dois, no meio da rua. Corou diante disso. Estava dando escândalos na frente dos outros, que vergonha. Era pior do que o seu irmão e o seu cunhado na época que se conheceram. Qualquer lugar e qualquer hora eram de briga.

"Bem… " - murmurou, com a voz entalada na garganta. O que responder a um pedido súbito desse? Não era a coisa mais romântica que poderia esperar vindo de Solo, mas pelo modo como os ombros dele estavam tensos, ela poderia dizer que o pedido era sincero. E, se bobeasse, ele deveria estar pensando nesse assunto muito antes de ter recebido a proposta de emprego. –Hum… - bateu a tampa, fechando a caixa em um estampido e a estendendo para Solo. A sua volta o público soltou um "ah" de desapontamento.

"Quer dizer que isso…" - começou o pediatra, frustrado, pegando a caixa da mão dela.

"Você não acha que deveria ser você a colocar o anel no meu dedo? – falou coquete, estendendo uma mão para ele. –Não espere que eu faça tudo, não é Solo?" – o mencionado riu de alívio, abrindo a caixa e deslizando a aliança pelo dedo da garota. –Kohako Maxwell-Yuy… - murmurou, olhando o anel brilhar no seu dedo. –É, gostei! – abriu um sorriso mais brilhante que a aliança e pulou no pescoço do agora noivo, o arrebatando para um beijo. À volta deles, os pedestres começaram a aplaudir, mas os dois jovens nem os ouviram, presos dentro de seu mundo particular e… perfeito.

* * *

Eric quase caiu da cadeira de tão surpreso que estava. Seus olhos claros estavam largos, enquanto de meio em meio minuto ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos para poder aliviar o nervosismo. Ele realmente tinha ouvido direito a história de Heero? Claro que ele sempre quis que o amigo superasse Relena e fosse feliz. Assim ele ficaria feliz e a culpa diminuiria de seu peito, além de ter o amigo de volta. Mas nunca pensou que Heero superaria a perda da ex-namorada de anos assim. Na verdade, ele nunca imaginou o japonês nessa posição, pelo que tinha ouvido sobre ele na América. 

"Namorando?" – conseguiu balbuciar, divergindo o olhar entre Heero e Duo. O advogado soltou um suspiro, dando um aceno positivo com a cabeça. –Como isso aconteceu? – o japonês rolou os olhos, começando a se irritar. Eric já estava em choque há muito tempo. Estava na hora de levar um "sopapo" para ver se acordava.

"Vê se desencana, Eric, eu já te contei a história toda, então tira essa cara de tacho e volte para o mundo terreno!" – Duo voltou-se com o queixo caído diante do linguajar que Heero usou com o amigo. Logo ele que sempre tinha um vocabulário tão extenso e culto. Parecia que com Eric ele voltava a ser o adolescente de anos atrás. Aliás, o que era extremamente bizarro. Heero era assim na adolescência? Estranho, ele era quase… normal.

"O que aconteceu?" – Relena apareceu no jardim, sendo acompanhada pela sempre saltitante Yui.

"Heero acabou de contar para o seu marido a extensão da nossa… amizade." – respondeu Duo, enquanto via o namorado lançar um olhar fulminante a Eric, exigindo que ele parasse de agir como um idiota.

"Ah… e ele ainda está em choque?" – Relena caminhou até o marido, postando-se ao lado dele. Duo deu de ombros, vendo que nem mesmo o esporro de Heero fez o homem sair do estado de torpor. Parecia que descobrir que o amigo de infância tinha superado a ex-namorada por causa de outro homem foi mais forte do que eles poderiam imaginar. Isso porque Heero pulou os detalhes e partiu ao ponto. Se tivesse dito o que eles tinham feito para poder chegar até a relação que eles tinham hoje… bem… talvez o choque fosse o mesmo.

"Relena! Dê um jeito nele, isso já é idiotice!" – Heero rapidamente perdeu a paciência, apontando para Eric, com uma cara totalmente desgostosa. Certo que não esperava apoio imediato, mas isso também já era demais. Ele não estava anunciando que iria soltar uma bomba na embaixada inglesa, ou coisa parecida. Só tinha dito que, no momento, era gay. Bem, o quão explosivo poderia ser isso?

"Certo, Eric, pare com isso, você está fazendo uma cena." – a mulher deu um tapa na cabeça do marido, arrancando risadinhas de Yui quando viu o pai resmungar alguma coisa, como uma criança chateada.

"Ai, Lena." – murmurou, esfregando a parte agredida.

"Não é para tanto, não é mesmo? O que importa é que o Hee está feliz, é isso que conta. Quero dizer… - a mulher voltou-se para o japonês. -… você está feliz, não estÿ" – Heero deu uma baixa risada. Claro que ele não sairia cantando e dançando como a Noviça Rebelde para expressar a sua alegria, mas, sim, ele estava feliz.

"Estou, Lena." – Relena suspirou aliviada.

"Que bom. Ah!" – começou, vendo que uma mão pequena puxava insistentemente a barra de sua saia. –Essa espevitada que vocês tiveram o prazer de conhecer mais cedo é a minha filha, Yui. Yui, esses são os amigos do papai e da mamãe. Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell. – Yui deu uma reverência elegante, como uma pequena dama.

"Prazer em conhecê-los, senhores Maxwell e Yuy." – disse polidamente e Duo e Heero ergueram as sobrancelhas diante da polidez da pequena. Não era essa a mesma menina que há uma hora atrás estava rodando pela casa como uma bola de energia, causando vergonha a Relena com as suas traquinagens? O que tinha acontecido a ela nesse meio tempo que ela sumiu com a mãe? –Posso parar de ser uma boneca agora e agir como gente, mamãe? – perguntou a garota e Eric saiu do seu torpor, rindo a valer.

"Isso é tudo culpa sua, Eric Darlian!" – Relena ralhou, frustrada. Teve uma longa conversa com a filha sobre educação e agir como uma mocinha, para a menina lhe soltar uma dessas logo depois de ter a deixado orgulhosa com a sua boa educação. –Você está estragando a disciplina que eu tento dar a menina!

"Lena, amor, ela só tem quatro anos, tenha dó!"

"Se é assim com ela, imagina com o nosso outro filho?" – resmungou, pousando as mãos nos quadris e batendo a ponta do pé.

"Que outro filho? Só temos ela." – respondeu Eric.

"Por enquanto." – retrucou a mulher, desviando o seu olhar dos outros. Heero arregalou os olhos enquanto Duo abria um sorriso e Eric ficava em choque novamente.

"Irmãozinho!" – Yui gritou, pulando pra cima e para baixo, batendo palmas excitada. Teria com quem brincar agora.

"Parabéns Relena!" – Duo foi o primeiro a reagir, levantando-se para poder abraçar a mulher. Relena o abraçou de volta, agradecendo pelas felicitações dele. Heero foi o segundo a reagir, cumprimentando a amiga com um abraço apertado. Estava verdadeiramente feliz por ela. E dessa vez esperava ver essa criança crescer, para compensar a falta que tinha feito na vida de Yui. Afinal, a menina recebeu o seu nome e com certeza ele seria muito mais presente na vida dela se não fosse pelos problemas passados.

"Espero que você aceite ser o padrinho dessa criança, Heero!" – Relena disse com um sorriso e um tom que dizia que não aceitaria um não como resposta.

"Adoraria!"

"Hei! – Duo cutucou Eric. –Está em choque de novo?"

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, eu mereço um homem desses." – resmungou a mulher, sentando-se ao lado do marido, enquanto Yui ia brincar com os brinquedos espalhados no jardim. –Tinha que ver quando Yui nasceu. Ele foi tirado da sala de parto antes mesmo desse começar. Já estava ficando branco só de ver os instrumentos. Um frouxo. – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em desapontamento, enquanto Heero e Duo suprimiam algumas risadas.

"Não sou frouxo!" – Eric protestou. –Aquela sala pequena estava me dando claustrofobia, só isso.

"Sei." – a loira rolou os olhos, totalmente desacreditada. –Mas mudando de assunto, eu gostaria muito de saber como vocês dois acabaram juntos.

"Se você quer saber, imagine eu. Eu ainda não estou acreditando nisso, sinceramente. Heero… apaixonado por um homem? Quero dizer… - Eric voltou-se envergonhado para Duo. -… você me parece um bom sujeito Maxwell…"

"Duo." – corrigiu o americano, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Bem, Duo. Realmente me parece um bom sujeito. Mas eu conheço Heero há anos, e ele não tinha pinta de ser o tipo de cara que um dia poderia se interessar por um homem."

"Eu também pensava a mesma coisa sobre mim… até conhecer esse baka." – resmungou Heero e Duo rolou os olhos.

"Sempre amoroso." – caçoou. –Mas por onde vocês querem que a gente comece? Quando eu cai no braço com Heero no meio de um restaurante, ou quando ele me agarrou e me imprensou contra a parede do banheiro de um tribunal?

"Você fez isso Heero?" – Relena perguntou com os olhos brilhando em curiosidade, enquanto Heero ficava vermelho ao lembrar-se dessa cena.

"Hn." – foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder.

"Você caiu no braço com Heero?" – perguntou Eric, fascinado. –O melhor aluno do dojo Yuy?

"Melhor aluno ou não, ele ganhou um olho roxo. Ah se ganhou." – e Duo desatou a contar a história de como eles dois, pólos extremamente opostos de uma pilha, acabaram se encontrando, confrontando e se apaixonando.

* * *

Yoshi torceu o nariz consideravelmente quando viu a resposta rabiscada no papel a sua frente. Como é que alguém conseguia chegar a um resultado absurdo como esse em uma equação tão simples? Olhou para o nome no topo da folha e não se surpreendeu. Esse garoto era o mais problemático que tinha. Coisas de adolescentes. Sempre preferiam farrear a estudar. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, riscando com a caneta vermelha a equação e dando um grande errado. Não poderia negar que ao menos ele havia sido criativo, para poder arrumar uma resposta absurda como essa. Talvez fosse um gênio escondido esperando uma chance para florescer. Riu diante do pensamento idiota e pegou outra prova para ver se ainda levaria mais sustos antes mesmo do dia terminar. 

Mais uma hora lendo e relendo aqueles números que lhes eram tão familiar e o jovem professor já sentia uma pequena dor de cabeça latejar em seus olhos. Tinha passado quase a noite anterior inteira acordado. Na verdade, se conseguiu dormir alguma coisa, foi apenas uma hora antes do seu horário de se levantar para poder ir trabalhar. Hiroshi ficou em seus pensamentos a madrugada inteira. A cena que ele presenciou naquele dia nos jardins da casa do seu avô ficava repassando em sua cabeça, como um filme contínuo. E os sentimentos ficavam ainda mais confusos. Até um tempo atrás ele era apenas um primo querido. Quando foi que ele subiu em seu conceito? E como contaria isso para ele? Melhor… será que deveria dizer isso a ele? Hiroshi poderia se ofender e ele não queria perder a relação harmoniosa que eles dois tinham por causa de sentimentos… duvidosos.

"Yoshi?" – a porta da sala dos professores deslizou, revelando a pessoa que estava predominando na mente do professor. Hiroshi entrou no aposento ao ver o primo, e sentou-se ao lado dele na grande mesa de reuniões.

"Hiroshi." – respondeu o homem com um tom suave de voz e um pequeno sorriso, soltando a caneta sobre a mesa e apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos.

"Você vai demorar muito aqui?" – falou, com o coração batendo intensamente no peito para poder ocultar o seu nervosismo.

"Por quê?"

"É que eu… "- começou o jovem engenheiro, mirando seus olhos nas mãos em seu colo, torcendo e estalando os dedos freneticamente. -… preciso conversar com você sobre uma coisa que está me incomodando. – Yoshi apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, não muito surpreso diante do pedido do primo. Hiroshi sempre vinha diretamente a ele quando queria conversar sobre alguma coisa. Como os melhores amigos que eles eram, antes de serem parentes.

"Na verdade, eu já terminei." – mentiu, colocando de lado as provas que ainda faltavam para serem corrigidas, sempre fazia isso quando o assunto era o rapaz ao seu lado. Sempre colocava Hiroshi em primeiro plano, desde que eram adolescentes. E poderia terminar de corrigir as provas mais tarde na sua casa.

"Tem certeza?" – perguntou incerto, vendo o professor guardar os papéis na sua pasta.

"Tenho sim." – terminou de guardar as provas e virou-se novamente para Hiroshi. –Sobre o que você queria falar? – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso encorajador.

"Não aqui, vamos para outro lugar." – levantou-se, fazendo a cadeira emitir um alto ruído ao arrastá-la pelo chão. Yoshi apenas o seguiu, deixando o rapaz guiá-lo pelo caminho até um pequeno parque que ficava a algumas quadras da escola. O céu já estava sendo pintado de uma cor alaranjada, à medida que o sol se punha no horizonte. Hiroshi caminhou até os balanços do parque vazio e sentou-se em um deles.

"Qual é o problema?" – perguntou, apoiando-se na corrente do outro balanço, vendo Hiroshi se balançar levemente no brinquedo, olhando para o chão de areia como se esse contivesse as respostas para as maiores dúvidas do universo.

"É uma coisa que está me corroendo por um tempo, e eu não sei como me expressar em relação a isso." – murmurou o jovem e Yoshi viu que essa seria uma longa conversa, por isso sentou-se de lado no outro balanço, seus olhos castanhos fixos no jovem engenheiro, que ainda se recusava olhar para ele enquanto falava. Alguma coisa deveria realmente estar errada para Hiroshi evitar encará-lo enquanto conversava.

"Você sabe que eu sou todo ouvidos, Hiro." – disse em um tom fraterno, depositando a sua mão na mão dele, que segurava a corrente do balanço. Como se tivesse levado um choque, Hiroshi afastou-se dele, quase se encolhendo do outro lado do brinquedo. Yoshi apenas piscou, confuso, diante daquela reação súbita. Certo que eles dois nunca foram de muitos toques, mas isso não queria dizer que eles não tinham demonstrado o afeto deles através de gestos físicos, antes.

"Desculpe." – Hiroshi murmurou por causa de sua reação estranha ao toque do primo. Mas não conseguia mais ficar perto de Yoshi sem sentir o seu coração vir à boca a todo o momento. –É que esse é o meu problema, eu não consigo… eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Eu pensei que ir embora da cidade ajudaria, mas nada mudou. Basta eu voltar e tudo volta como em uma tempestade constante. É horrível, porque eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não gosto dessa sensação de ficar desorientado. Eu não gosto de me olhar no espelho pela manhã e perceber que eu não estou mais me entendendo.

"Hiro? Hiroshi!" – Yoshi o chamou em um tom firme, saindo do balanço e ajoelhando-se em frente a ele, fazendo o jovem finalmente olhá-lo nos olhos. –Você não está fazendo sentindo nenhum para mim! – Hiroshi suspirou profundamente, tentando acalmar o seu coração.

"É que tem essa pessoa… essa pessoa que eu gosto". – Yoshi sentiu algo gelado escorrer para o seu estômago ao ouvir a declaração do primo. Ele gostava de alguém? Ouviu algo despedaçar dentro de seu peito e percebeu que era o seu coração se partindo. Mas, mesmo assim, manteve o sorriso encorajador no rosto, mesmo que o seu interior estivesse se desfazendo.

"E?" – perguntou, bancando o amigo prestativo, mesmo que a sua vontade fosse a de sumir dali. –Qual é o grande problema? – Hiroshi mirou os seus belos olhos no rapaz ajoelhado na sua frente, sentindo algo entalar na sua garganta e as palavras com dificuldades para saírem.

"Yoshi… será que você me entenderia se eu dissesse realmente qual é o problema? Você me recriminaria por acaso?" – perguntou em um tom temeroso.

"Eu nunca te julguei por nada, não seria agora que começaria." – Hiroshi deu uma profunda inspirada de ar, movendo-se lentamente no balanço e inclinando-se na direção do outro homem.

"Então não me julgue por isso". – e aproximou seu rosto do primo, selando a distância entre eles com um beijo leve e certeiro nos lábios. Yoshi arregalou os olhos chocados diante do que estava acontecendo. O que era aquilo? Alguma alucinação? Nem em seus sonhos mais doidos, o que era raro, ele imaginaria ver Hiroshi fazer isso, ainda mais com ele. Quando o outro jovem se afastou, o olhando com preocupação, ele ainda não sabia como reagir. Não era isso o que queria? Não queria Hiroshi para si? Então por que não sabia o que fazer? Talvez fosse porque era surreal demais para ser verdade, talvez a sua mente não estivesse associando o fato de que realmente estava acontecendo. Ele, que nunca foi um sonhador, estava tendo um sonho realizado.

"Yoshi?" – perguntou o outro, ainda temeroso. Sabia que Yoshi não iria explodir, ele não era como Heero ou outros primo seus, que perdia a paciência com facilidade. Na verdade, ele era pior. A indiferença e frieza era a maior arma de Yoshi. E ter o desprezo dele o despedaçaria. Não deveria ter feito isso, deveria ter guardado o que sentia para si. Foi um idiota em acreditar que poderia ter Yoshi mais do que um amigo, ou primo, mas sim como um amante. Era um tolo romântico e sonhador e, por causa disso, agora ficaria com o coração despedaçado.

"O quê?" – o professor pareceu estar finalmente saindo de seu torpor.

"Eu sinto muito, mas eu precisava, realmente dizer como eu me sinto. Não agüentaria guardar isso dentro de mim por mais cinco anos."

"Cinco anos?" – balbuciou, segurando os joelhos de Hiroshi quando ele fez menção em se levantar do balanço. Hiroshi se sentia assim há cinco anos?

"Eu tentei evitar, eu realmente tentei evitar. Negar para mim mesmo, dizer que isso era errado, mas cada vez que eu dizia não para a minha mente, meu coração se apaixonava mais e mais. Eu sinto muito Yoshi. Eu sou um idiota, eu realmente sou, eu estraguei tudo." – falou entre soluços, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

"Não… você não é um idiota." – Yoshi falou depois de um tempo, afastando as mãos do rosto do primo. –Não vou dizer que te amo igualmente, porque eu realmente não sei direito o que sinto. Mas digo que é algo diferente, realmente diferente do que deveria sentir como primo… como amigo.

"Isso é um consolo, saber que não sou um completo imbecil. " – riu um pouco, as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. Sentia-se um imbecil chorando desse jeito, mas ele achava que tinha puxado mais a mãe do que o pai. Era um tolo sentimental. –Mas mesmo assim me desculpe pelo beijo, eu não deveria fazer isso sem… - e foi calado por um beijo de Yoshi, muito mais exigente e apaixonado do que ele lhe dera.

* * *

Heero estava no enésimo xingamento quando finalmente alcançou o último degrau da escadaria que dava para a mansão Yuy. Antes de chegar a casa você ainda tinha que passar pelo templo, pelo dojo, um bom bocado de terreno, até finalmente chegar à construção. Por que os seus antepassados não construíram o lugar em um terreno mais plano? Seria mais fácil para pessoas como ele, que tinham voltado de uma visita exaustiva e que realmente não estava disposta a subir escadas. Sentou-se no degrau, respirando pesadamente diante do esforço. Tinha se esquecido de como era cansativo subir aquilo tudo. Como foi que ele conseguiu sobreviver dezoito anos subindo e descendo aquelas escadarias? Deveria ser a falta de prática, isso sim. Viu Duo sentar-se ao seu lado, totalmente inabalado diante do percurso, como se aquilo não tivesse sido nada para ele. 

"Como você pode subir isso tudo e não se cansar?" – perguntou o advogado, ponderando se deveria voltar com a sua rotina matinal de exercícios para ver se recuperava a boa forma. Estava ficando preguiçoso com essa história de subir e descer todos os dias de elevador, tanto na sua casa quanto na firma.

"Tente subir uma ladeira, em dia de temporal, com enchente e correntezas tentando te arrastar, para poder cobrir um deslizamento. Ou correr atrás de entrevistados, subir as escadarias do jornal quando falta luz, e coisas desse tipo. Você fica acostumado e em forma rapidinho. Essas escadas aí, - e apontou para as malditas escadas, na opinião de Heero. –não são nada comparadas a isso."

"Ai, cansei. Na verdade, aquela menina me cansou." – murmurou Heero, jogando o corpo para trás e deitando-se no chão de pedra da entrada da casa, com os braços abertos largamente. –Onde é que desligava aquela garota? Eu não lembro da Relena ser daquele jeito quando criança. – Duo riu, ao seu lado, lembrando do modo como Yui tinha grudado no japonês. Heero era carrancudo de vez em sempre, mas parecia ter um grande jeito com crianças. Deveria ser a experiência adquirida ao criar a própria irmã.

"Mas ela é uma graça. Gostei dela. "– falou com um tom de voz distante. Heero o olhou de esguelha, não gostando daquele tom do americano.

"O que foi?" – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Nada." – Duo acenou com a mão, dispensando o assunto.

"Nada? Eu te conheço, Duo, tem alguma coisa engrenando aí na sua cabeça."

"Eu só estava pensando… quero dizer, eu já estava conformado com isso, sabia, em ter apenas os filhos de Solo para mimar e paparicar. Mas, te vendo hoje com a pequena Yui… sei làme deu um aperto no coração em saber que eu nunca… terei isso." – falou em um sussurro e Heero soltou um suspiro.

"Se arrepende da sua decisão, prefere negar o que é e se casar com uma garota, apenas para ter um filho?"

"Não! Claro que não! Eu te amo Heero, realmente te amo, e não te trocaria por nada desse mundo. Mas diante dos problemas… quero dizer… você vai precisar de um herdeiro e coisa e tal… você tem uma família inteira para se responsabilizar, tradições a seguir e coisa e tal…" - Heero sentou-se, olhando para o namorado com uma expressão firme.

"Se for para largar tudo por você, Duo, eu largo!" – o americano sentiu uma alegria inundar o seu peito diante dessa declaração, mas também sentiu uma grande tristeza ao ouvir isso. Não queria que Heero largasse à família, a quem ele parecia ser tão apegado, para trás por causa dele. Seria egoísmo.

"Não seria justo com você e nem comigo, Heero, se você fizesse isso."

"Eu não me importo. O que o meu pai sempre quis foi um herdeiro e não um filho. É por isso que não poder ter filhos se provou providencial para mim. Não quero um peso desses para um filho meu. Isso sim que não é justo."

"Mas você não se arrepende de ter perdido a chance de ter um filho?" – perguntou Duo. Apesar de ser um sonho sem chances de se realizar, Duo ainda sim queria, um dia, ter alguém para lhe chamar de pai. Heero o olhou longamente, querendo saber aonde esse assunto iria chegar, até que entendeu. Duo gostava do que era, das suas escolhas, mas ainda sim sentia pelas limitações que certas escolhas geravam. Ou era um companheiro para a vida ou um filho.

"Ainda podemos ter um filho, Duo."

"Como, espertinho?"

"Adoção."

"Adoção? E você acha que alguém vai dar uma criança para adoção a um casal gay? Isso é o mundo real, Ro, as coisas não funcionam desse jeito."

"Não se você conhecer as pessoas certas, nos lugares certos." – Heero abriu um grande sorriso, inclinando-se para dar um beijo no namorado. Duo espalmou a sua mão no peito do japonês, impedindo que ele prosseguisse o seu ato.

"Você está falando sério?"

"Eu posso correr, posso me esconder, mas eu _nunca_ minto." – brincou, usando o famoso jargão do americano, e Duo riu. Heero aproveitou a deixa para mais uma vez tentar beijar o rapaz, mas ele o impediu de novo.

"Aqui não, alguém pode nos ver."

"Só um beijinho rápido, por favor." – pediu com um olhar de filhote abandonado, que Duo achou a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

"Certo, só um beijinho". – Heero deu um de seus brilhantes e raros sorrisos, inclinando-se para dar o tão esperado beijo, quando o seu celular tocou. –Isso só pode ser sacanagem comigo. Alô! – respondeu irritado assim que atendeu o aparelho.

"Interrompi alguma coisa?" – a voz de Kohako soou do outro lado da linha.

"Hn, não. O que foi?"

"Como estão as coisas? Já contou para as feras sobre você e o Duo?"

"Ainda não. Estamos esperando o momento certo."

"Sei, que vai ser quando…"

"Quando der! Há algum motivo para você ter ligado?"

"Er… sim. O Solo…"

"Solo?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu irmão?" – Duo perguntou preocupado ao ouvir Heero falar o nome do médico.

"O que tem o Solo?" – interrompeu o japonês.

"A questão é, nii-chan, que Solo e eu vamos nos casar."

"O QUÊ!"

_Continua..._


	5. Capitulo 5

**AVISO: LEMON!

* * *

**

"A questão é, nii-chan, que Solo e eu vamos nos casar."

"O QUÊ!" – Heero levantou-se num supetão com o grito ecoando pelas árvores da floresta que cercava o território da família Yuy. –COMO ASSIM CASAR!

"Casar?" – Duo levantou-se também, arrancando o celular da mão de Heero. –Que história é essa K-chan? – perguntou afoito e Kohako piscou do outro lado da linha, surpresa pelo aparecimento de Duo.

"Solo me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei." – respondeu e Heero rapidamente tirou o celular das mãos do namorado.

"Explica essa história direito." – exigiu o japonês. Até ontem a menina estava entrando na faculdade. Agora iria se casar? –Você não está grávida, está? – perguntou desgostoso diante dessa súbita novidade. Do outro lado do oceano, Kohako começou a soltar gostosas gargalhadas.

"Não seja ridículo, Heero. Claro que não estou grávida. Acontece que Solo arrumou um bom emprego em Nova York e pediu para que eu fosse com ele, como a esposa dele, apenas isso."

"Apenas isso?" – esbravejou no telefone. Como assim a sua irmãzinha iria se casar? Ela era muito nova para assumir um compromisso desse porte. Passou o telefone para Duo, muito agitado para poder conseguir prosseguir com a conversa.

"Quer dizer que o meu irmão te pediu em casamento e você aceitou, é isso?"

"Sim. Ele recebeu uma proposta de emprego muito boa em Nova York e me pediu para ir com ele." – Duo arregalou os olhos. Solo estava se mudando? Chocado, entregou o celular de volta para Heero. Como assim ele estava se mudando? Ainda se lembrava de quando ele era apenas um menino travesso que gostava sempre de seguir os seus passos onde quer que ele fosse. Agora estava se mudando? Isso era chocante. Seu irmão não era mais um garotinho, aquele que ele sempre protegeu e defendeu. Como as crianças cresciam rápido.

"Certo. E por que você está me informando isso? Para me matar do coração?" – perguntou Heero, a idéia aos poucos entrando em sua mente.

"Não nii-chan. Não é você que sempre reclama que eu nunca te conto nada como antes quando eu era criança? Pois bem, parabéns! Você foi o primeiro a saber sobre o casamento."

"Okay. E quando será a cerimônia?"

"Daqui a duas semanas, mais ou menos."

"O QUÊ?" – passou o telefone para Duo, chocado novamente para conseguir falar alguma coisa.

"O que foi?" – o americano perguntou no telefone e Kohako já estava ficando tonta com aquela mudança de pessoas na linha. Uma hora estava falando com Heero, na outra com Duo, que confusão.

"É que eu disse ao Hee que a gente vai se casar daqui a duas semanas. Foi à data mais próxima que conseguimos com o seu tio, a próxima livre só daqui a seis meses. E precisamos agilizar as coisas porque ainda tenho que fazer a transferência da faculdade, conseguir uma vaga em algum impresso em Nova York e coisa e tal. Vou falar com o Quatre, talvez ele me ajude a conseguir alguma coisa."

"Não acha que é muito apressado?" – perguntou o homem de trança.

"Eu acho que até já perdemos muito tempo. E vocês já estarão de volta nesse meio tempo. Afinal, pelo que me lembro, o festival de primavera será realizado em poucos dias. Então é bom acelerar e contar logo a verdade para o pessoal. Vocês dois não podem ficar enrolando para sempre."

"Certo. E quanto a você?"

"O que tem eu?"

"Também tem que avisar a sua família."

"Vou avisar a minha mãe e está de bom tamanho." – respondeu a garota e Duo notou um certo tom desgostoso na voz dela.

"Mas… Kohako, não vai querer que o seu pai entre com você na igreja?"

"Heero fará isso por mim. Afinal, ele foi mais que um irmão para mim, não é mesmo?"

"Mas Ko, pai é pai."

"Olha Duo, é uma longa e complicada história. As coisas entre o meu pai e eu não andam as mil maravilhas." – Duo virou-se para Heero, com a testa franzida em preocupação ao ouvir isso da cunhada e amiga.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – perguntou, vendo os lábios de Heero se moverem perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

"Antes de ir para Boston eu tive uma briga feia com o meu pai. Se você pensa que as coisas para Heero são difíceis, não queira saber como eram para mim. Única menina é quase como ser uma princesa herdeira de um poderoso reino. A diferença que isso não é um conto de fadas e não tem um final feliz. Essa princesa aqui cansou das imposições feitas pelo rei e decidiu mandar tudo para o inferno, entende?"

"Kohako!" – Duo gritou chocado, finalmente entendendo tudo. Sempre estranhou o fato de que Kohako quase nunca falava sobre a família. Certo que Heero também não mencionava muito sobre a família, mas ele pensou que era pelo que aconteceu com Relena. Mas a Kohako, pelo jeito que ela era apegada ao irmão e pelo jeito como os outros a tratavam, pelo que ele descobriu ao chegar aqui, ele pensou que a garota fosse bem próxima dos pais. Mas a realidade estava se mostrando outra. Finalmente ele entendeu o porquê da garota nunca gostar de mencionar muito a sua vida no Japão, durante os dois anos que viveu na América. –Você fugiu de casa! Você esperou fazer dezoito anos e foi embora de casa! – Heero arregalou os olhos e arrancou o telefone das mãos de Duo.

"Que história é essa?" – Kohako suspirou. O irmão não precisava saber disso.

"Eu preciso desligar gente, que ligação internacional custa caro e já está tarde. Beijos. Cuidem-se." – e desligou. Heero afastou o telefone da orelha, olhando com olhos largos para o aparelho. Que história era aquela? Virou-se para Duo com uma pergunta muda estampada no rosto, mas o jornalista apenas deu de ombros, entendendo menos do que ele.

"Corinna!" – sibilou o advogado, caminhando em direção a casa com passos pesados e apressados. Entrou na mansão e parou o primeiro empregado que viu, perguntando onde estava a mãe. Seguiu rapidamente pelos corredores, sendo acompanhado de perto por Duo. Abriu as portas do quarto dos pais e entrou, sem nem ao menos bater. Corinna ergueu os olhos do papel onde desenhava mais um modelo para a sua nova coleção primavera-verão. Afinal, não poderia ser uma estilista famosa, mas estava satisfeita pela sua loja ser conhecida e reconhecida não apenas em Shizuoka, mas em Tóquio também.

"Heero? Algum problema?" – perguntou, seus cabelos loiros sendo iluminados pela luz do por do sol que entrava pela porta da varanda quê, assim como o quarto de Heero, dava para um pequeno jardim particular.

"Eu acabei de falar com a Kohako." – a alemã deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir o nome da filha, mas rapidamente o sorriso sumiu ao ver a expressão séria do filho. A mulher mirou seus olhos azuis em Duo, que apenas deu um aceno negativo com a cabeça, dizendo que não estava em seu dever informar o que estava acontecendo.

"Algum problema?"

"Sabia que ela me disse que vai se casar?"

"Com o Solo?"

"Claro que com o Solo, com quem mais?" – rebateu Heero, sentando-se na cama dos pais e mirando os olhos firmes no belo rosto da mãe.

"E? Heero, não acha que esse seu protetorismo está ficando exagerado?"

"Eu estou pouco me lixando com quem ela transa, namora ou casa! O que me chamou a atenção foi outra coisa."

"O quê?"

"Duo." – Heero virou-se para o namorado com uma expressão que exigia que ele contasse o que Kohako havia lhe dito. Duo soltou um suspiro, não queria se envolver em problemas de família, ainda mais da família dos outros, mas parecia que era inevitável uma coisa dessas, ainda mais com Heero Yuy. Ou você se envolvia por inteiro ou então não se envolvia. O americano sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da penteadeira e começou a relatar o que a garota tinha lhe dito.

"Ela me disse que saiu do Japão brigada com o sr. Yuy. Isso é verdade Corinna?" – Duo perguntou e Corinna depositou os seus esboços na mesinha que tinha na frente da espreguiçadeira onde estava.

"Heero… você e eu sabemos como a sua irmã é. Não é?" – Heero ficou em silêncio, ponderando um pouco. Na verdade, ele não sabia. Passou parte da vida da sua irmã longe dela. Certo que visitou o Japão uma vez, mas duas semanas não diz nada sobre uma pessoa. Ainda mais quando Kohako mal parava em casa, mesmo com ele de visita. E quando ela foi para a América, já era uma mulher crescida e nem ficou um ano morando com ele, e novamente ele mal a via por causa do emprego de ambos. Então, resumindo a ópera, ele realmente não conhecia a própria irmã.

"Não, eu não sei. Eu sempre achei que a Kohako era imprevisível. Mas, na verdade, a questão é que eu não a conheço. Então, como ela é?"

"Imagine o Ichiro? Agora o imagine de saia?" – Heero e Duo fizeram um grande esforço para não rir. –É a Kohako. Eles dois são mais parecidos do que gostam de admitir. E você sabe como o Ichiro não gosta que opinem sobre a vida dele. Não sei nem como o seu avô deu o controle da família para ele.

Por que o Ichiro tem a você para colocá-lo na linha? – respondeu Heero e Corinna deu um meio sorriso para o filho.

"Verdade. Pois essa é a história. Kohako queria uma coisa para a vida dela e Ichiro queria outra. Não entraram em concordância, brigaram feio, e a sua irmã resolveu "dar um tempo" para o seu pai. Claro que eu pensei que ela iria para outra cidade e coisa e tal, mas não imaginei que ela iria para os EUA. Concordei, e até banquei a viagem dela porque achei que assim os dois cabeças duras veriam os seus erros e se entenderiam. Mas Ichiro ainda está magoado com essa "traição" da sua garotinha e Kohako… bem, você sabe que a sua irmã não é de perdoar fácil."

"Hn, disso eu sei. Ela sempre foi assim desde pequena."

"E pelo visto ela não irá contar ao pai que vai se casar." – Corinna soltou um suspiro. Essa briga entre Kohako e Ichiro era o que mais tirava o seu sono. Quando ela era apenas uma menina, eles dois eram agarrados como unha e carne. Mas as crianças crescem, os pensamentos mudam e pessoas se magoam. Isso será um golpe para o patriarca. Saber que a garota estava formando uma família e nem para avisar a própria família sobre isso ela iria.

"Não a culpo." – Heero murmurou, virando o rosto para poder olhar com imenso interesse a foto de casamento que estava na mesa de cabeceira da mãe. –Eu ainda estou tentando contar a verdade para ele.

"Que verdade?" – Duo e Heero ergueram-se em um pulo, olhando apreensivos para Ichiro, que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto.

"Nada!" – respondeu o advogado rapidamente, andando a passos apressados em direção a porta. Assim que cruzou com o pai, esse segurou o braço do filho, o fazendo virar-se para poder encará-lo. Já esperando na porta, Duo olhava preocupado para os dois homens, divergindo o seu olhar para Corinna, como se perguntasse o que fazer.

"Heero, o que você está me escondendo?" – perguntou o homem, exigindo uma resposta direta do filho. Heero andava fugindo dele nos últimos dias desde que chegou ao Japão. Às vezes pegava o rapaz o olhando, como se quisesse lhe dizer alguma coisa importante, mas depois mudava de idéia e sumia. E ainda tinha o senhor Maxwell. Eles dois sempre estavam juntos em qualquer canto que iam. Certo que ele era visita e Heero, por bem ou por mal, era o anfitrião. Mas aquela proximidade toda era estranha e suspeita. Seu filho nunca foi de fazer muitos amigos. Os poucos que ele teve poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão só. Na verdade, de amigos o jovem só teve Relena e Eric, o resto eram apenas conhecidos e colegas de escola, mais nada. E então aparecia esse americano. Realmente, era estranho.

"Nada Ichiro-sama." – respondeu, soltando-se da mão dele e fazendo uma pequena reverência. –Kaasan. – disse, despedindo-se da mãe e saindo do quarto, levando Duo com ele. Assim que as portas do aposento se fecharam, o homem virou-se para a esposa, perguntando com o olhar o que estava acontecendo. Porque ele sabia que Corinna sabia o que estava errado com o filho. Todos os problemas de Heero ela era sempre a primeira a saber. Era para ela, e dela às vezes, que Heero corria.

"Não me olhe com essa cara, minha boca é um túmulo." – falou a alemã, voltando ao seu desenho. Ichiro caminhou até ela, sentando-se na mesa em frente à espreguiçadeira que ela estava.

"Quando eu souber da verdade, vou ficar muito chocado?" – perguntou, sondando o terreno. Corinna apenas deu de ombros.

"Depende de o quanto cabeça dura você for. Mas te conhecendo, como eu conheço, teremos problemas."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" – recuou indignado. Certo que ele era duro às vezes, mas as pessoas tinham que convir que não era fácil reger uma família. Não era apenas aquele núcleo de irmãos, cunhadas e sobrinhos, mas também havia outros Yuy que ele tinha que cuidar.

"Eu te conheço Ichiro. Eu tive filhos, você apenas teve herdeiros."

"Ainda chateada com o que aconteceu com a Kohako?" – comentou desgostoso, lembrando-se da discussão que teve com a filha. Aquela garota era impossível. Era totalmente o avesso do que ele gostaria que ela fosse. Jornalismo! Hunf, qual a vantagem de uma jornalista dentro da família, dentro das empresas Yuy? E o modo como ela agia? Despreocupada com a vida, cada mês tinha um garoto diferente na sua cola. Todos da cidade sabiam que deveriam pensar duas vezes antes de se aproximarem de Kohako, mas parecia que alguns meninos gostavam de se aventurar. Ela não parava em casa, estava sempre saindo à noite. Mas o pico foi uma vez quando ela saiu as nove da noite e só voltou as dez da manhã… do dia seguinte. Aquilo era inconcebível para uma Yuy.

"Ela era apenas uma adolescente normal querendo aproveitar a vida antes de chegar à fase adulta. Foi assim que você me conheceu Ichiro. Por que com a sua filha tinha que ser diferente?"

"Se os seus pais te deixavam farrear na noite, isso era problema deles, mas com a minha filha não seria assim. E ponto!"

"Seu problema é que você não admite que pode ter o controle das empresas Yuy, do clã, do mundo, mas não dos seus próprios filhos. Você não admite que é carta fora do baralho. Que eles são adultos e não precisam mais de você para seguir com a própria vida."

"Isso não é verdade!"

"Não é? Então espero que você seja sensato o suficiente para entender que eles já sabem o que é melhor para eles ou não. Não cometa a burrice de perder o único filho que lhe resta." – e voltou aos seus desenhos, deixando o marido sozinho com os seus pensamentos e as suas palavras.

* * *

"Ai, acho que estou com tensão em áreas até então desconhecidas." – murmurou Heero, mexendo a cabeça enquanto sentia os dedos habilidosos de Duo massagearem seus ombros e pescoço. –Como é que eu não fiquei sabendo dessa confusão entre meu pai e a Kohako?

"Por que a sua irmã é a rainha da lábia?" – respondeu Duo, ajoelhado atrás do japonês, que estava sentado na varanda que levava ao jardim particular dele.

"Hunf, e com quem você acha que ela aprendeu a ser assim?" – retrucou Heero, olhando por cima do ombro o jornalista. Duo deu um leve beliscão na nuca dele, o repreendendo. –Ai. – reclamou, voltando a olhar para frente.

"Fique sabendo que ela já era assim antes mesmo de eu conhecê-la melhor. Afinal, por causa dela é que nós estamos aqui." – resmungou e Heero deu uma pequena risada. Lembrava-se do dia em que ficou surpreso ao saber que durante todo esse tempo a irmã tinha armado vários encontros para eles dois ficarem juntos, mas no fim nem chegou a executar totalmente a sua chamada "operação cupido", falou que o destino tinha feito isso por ela. Agora, quem ele deveria agradecer? Kohako ou o destino?

"Não importa, o que importa no momento é a nossa situação. O festival da primavera está chegando e a nossa estadia aqui terminando." – falou, franzindo um pouco a testa quando esses pensamentos desagradáveis vinham a sua cabeça. Como iria contar a verdade ao seu pai? Suspirou. Pombas era só chegar para ele e dizer: _pai, esse é o meu namorado, Duo_. O que de ruim poderia acontecer além dele o matar? Talvez a questão fosse que Heero tinha mais medo por Duo do que por ele mesmo. Seu pai poderia humilhar e magoar o seu namorado e isso ele não admitiria. Duo era um homem forte, era verdade, mas quando Ichiro queria, ele conseguia derrubar até os homens mais poderosos com as suas palavras duras.

"Outro nó." – murmurou o americano, sentindo os músculos de Heero tencionarem sob a pele bronzeada. Era apenas o advogado pensar sobre a situação deles ali no Japão que ele se retesava todo. Suspirou, parando a massagem e sentando-se atrás dele, cruzando os braços pelo peito do japonês e as pernas pela cintura dele, o abraçando por trás. Heero apenas depositou as mãos nas coxas do namorado, o mantendo o mais perto possível de si enquanto sentia as mãos macias acariciarem o seu peito, tentando relaxá-lo mais ainda. –O que realmente te preocupa, Heero? – murmurou contra a pele da nuca dele, dando um beijo suave no local. O homem soltou um suspiro longo diante da carícia.

"Eu posso até suportar o que o meu pai diga ou faça a mim, mas não agüentaria vê-lo te magoando." – Duo apoiou a bochecha nas costas largas do advogado, dando um pequeno sorriso.

"E você acha que eu agüentaria ver o seu pai _te_ magoar? Ele pode até ser o seu pai, mas você sabe que eu viro bicho para defender aqueles que eu amo, não é verdade? Afinal, você já sentiu o meu de direita." – Heero riu. Se tinha sentido? Ele ficou com o olho roxo por duas semanas. Mais tarde ele soube que Duo aprendeu a brigar daquele jeito nas ruas, quando ainda fazia parte de uma gangue.

"Verdade." – respondeu, desalojando Duo e virando-se para encarar aqueles belos olhos violetas. Acariciou uma bochecha macia e clara e Duo suspirou, fechando os olhos diante do carinho. Os lábios de Heero procuraram os do americano em um beijo delicado, os provando lentamente, como se fosse uma iguaria. O jornalista suspirou contra a boca do namorado. –Eu amo você, Duo. – o americano sentiu o coração pular diante daquela declaração e deu um sorriso, os olhos ainda fechados e a expressão inebriada. Heero deslizou sua boca para a nuca, sugando a junção do ombro com o pescoço. Duo deu uma inspirada profunda de ar entre os dentes.

"Hee…" - sussurrou.

"Hum?" – perguntou o japonês, ainda entretido com aquele pedaço do corpo do namorado.

"Por que está sendo assim… tão delicado? Eu não vou quebrar, você sabe disso." – o japonês ergueu a cabeça, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e um brilho de luxúria nos olhos.

"Eu estou curioso." – perguntou com uma voz inalterada, enquanto Duo já ofegava de excitação.

"Sobre?"

"Você sempre é muito barulhento, Maxwell." – Duo fez uma careta desgostosa, mas o deixou continuar. –Agora eu quero saber se você pode ser silencioso.

"Claro que posso."

"Verdade? Mesmo se eu fizer isso?" – e atrevidamente enfiou a mão dentro dos shorts do namorado, envolvendo o membro semi-ereto dele. Duo apenas abriu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

"Isso é covardia." – ofegou, sentindo a mão quente de Heero acariciá-lo com mais força. –Você não me disse que faria isso.

"Não há regras nesse jogo, senhor Maxwell." – e apertou os dedos em volta do membro dele. Duo deixou o corpo cair no chão de madeira da varanda, o peito subindo e descendo mais forte, à medida que as carícias de Heero aumentavam a velocidade. Quando sentiu que estava indo para um ponto sem volta, as mãos do japonês sumiram de dentro de seus shorts.

"Parou por quê?" – o advogado segurou no pulso do namorado, o fazendo se sentar novamente e levou a mão dele em sua boca, começando a lamber os dedos alongados de maneira maliciosa, rodando a língua pela pele sensível. Duo soltou um grunhido profundo diante do gesto. O que Heero estava fazendo? –Hee…

"Hoje…" - Heero inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido do namorado, seu hálito quente enviando arrepios pelo corpo do americano. -… eu sou todo seu. – Duo arregalou os olhos claros. Poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão todas as vezes que Heero ficou por baixo, e era sempre ele que tomava a iniciativa nesse caso, nunca o japonês. O moreno de cabelos curtos lambeu pela última vez os dedos, levando-os para dentro da sua calça, que já estava aberta e convidativa. Duo segurou o namorado pela nuca enquanto o puxava para um beijo sedento. Sua mão deslizou pelo traseiro bem formado e redondo, encontrando a fenda dele e a entrada de Heero. Colocou o primeiro dedo, fazendo o japonês gemer na sua boca.

"Agora quero ver quem será o barulhento?" – riu malicioso, enfiando o segundo dedo. Heero sibilou diante da invasão, ainda mais que a outra mão de Duo acariciava os mamilos eretos dele por debaixo da camisa. Mexeu-se um pouco, sentando-se no colo do americano e sentindo a ereção dele roçar em sua coxa, sendo aprisionada pelos shorts.

"Eu sou bem silencio…" - um terceiro dedo entrou em Heero, o fazendo se calar enquanto se moviam freneticamente dentro do japonês. O homem jogou a cabeça para trás diante da sensação e Duo aproveitou a oportunidade para poder atacar o pescoço dele. Enterrou as mãos nos longos cabelos do namorado, enquanto ele sugava o seu pescoço com sofreguidão.

"Agora vamos ver…" - murmurou Duo, retirando os dedos de dentro de Heero. -… quem fica mais tempo em silêncio. – abaixou um pouco os seus shorts, liberando a sua ereção, e fez o mesmo com as calças de Heero. O acomodou melhor em seu colo e o penetrou de uma vez só. Heero mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar, prendendo os seus olhos escurecidos nos de Duo.

"Quer apostar?" – o japonês deu um sorriso escarninho, ofegante. Duo devolveu o sorriso.

"Qual é o prêmio?" – perguntou, mexendo-se um pouco, dando uma estocada e parando.

"Se eu vencer…" - disse entre um pequeno gemido e outro. -… você vai vestir um terno e fazer um strip tease particular. – Duo fez uma pequena careta. Ele detestava usar terno, achava que não ficava bem neles, diferente de Heero, que ficava maravilhosamente sexy de terno. Mas o namorado sempre dizia que não, que o americano ficava muito bem vestido formalmente.

"Justo…" - deu mais uma estocada e Heero inspirou profundamente. Aquilo estava muito lento para o seu gosto. Duo o estava provocando. –Mas se eu vencer… você vai tocar e cantar para mim… em alemão.

"Justo."

"Usando apenas a guitarra como figurino." – sorriu maliciosamente e Heero arregalou um pouco os olhos, sentindo outra estocada.

"Justíssimo." – e o movimento frenético começou, com Duo movendo-se cada vez mais rápido dentro do namorado, chocando-se sem piedade contra a próstata dele. Heero mordia o lábio inferior para impedir qualquer gemido enquanto Duo escondeu o rosto no ombro do japonês para poder abafar qualquer barulho. O pênis de Heero, entre os corpos dos dois, era friccionado contra o abdômen do americano à medida que os movimentos cadenciados e a cavalgada aumentavam. Uma camada de suor já cobria ambos enquanto as respirações ficavam a cada segundo mais pesadas. E o que ainda aumentava mais a excitação era a probabilidade de que alguém indesejado pudesse entrar e pegá-los no flagra. Só esse pensamento fez os dois ficarem ainda mais acesos e aumentarem mais o ritmo, com Duo batendo a cada segundo no ponto mágico do namorado e ele se segurando para não soltar gritos de prazer. Espasmos começaram a percorrer o corpo de ambos e com uma última investida, Duo gozou dentro do japonês, que lambuzou o abdômen de ambos com o seu sêmen.

"E agora?" – Heero murmurou, relaxando dentro do abraço do americano e apoiando a sua testa suada na dele. –Nenhum de nós gritou. O que faremos? Quem venceu?

"Problemão heim?" – respondeu Duo. –Vamos fazer o seguinte, você toca e canta para mim enquanto eu faço o strip tease.

"Novamente com a razão sr. Maxwell."

"E é por isso que você me ama." – riu Duo, dando um beijo voraz em Heero, tirando novamente o fôlego de ambos.

* * *

"HEERO! Oh Heero!" – as batidas ecoaram na porta de madeira e Heero rolou na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro e agradecendo a tudo o que era mais sagrado que as portas dos quartos eram de madeira maciça. Somente as portas das áreas de acesso público que eram de papel arroz, porque se dos quartos não fossem, eles estariam com problemas, já que tinha um americano nu deitado nas suas costas. –Abra a porta! – quem estava do outro lado tentou deslizar a porta, mas viu que esta estava trancada. Heero grunhiu, tirando o travesseiro do rosto e olhando para o jardim através da porta de papel arroz da varanda. Que inferno, estava amanhecendo ainda, o que esse povo queria? Ele estava cansado. Depois da primeira rodada na varanda, Duo e ele tinham ido para o quarto testar a teoria de o quão silenciosos eles poderiam ser entre quatro paredes. Aproveitando a excitação que toda aquela situação perigosa ocasionava, além de ser um ótimo alívio para o estresse.

"HEERO!" – o grito quase pôs a casa a baixo e Duo gemeu em cima do namorado, rolando na cama e mirando olhos cansados na porta fechada. Onde era o incêndio afinal?

"Quer que eu atenda?" – perguntou ao japonês, que ainda tentava ignorar o chamado em sua porta. Heero apenas soltou um grunhido que o americano interpretou como um sim, levantando-se da cama e caminhando até a porta. Antes mesmo de alcançar a madeira, sentiu um travesseiro macio bater contra a sua bunda e olhou por cima do ombro, tirando os fios de seu cabelo solto do caminho de sua visão. –O que foi? – perguntou um pouco mais desperto.

"Baka… vai atender a porta assim? Sei que você gosta de escandalizar os nossos vizinhos, mas não estamos em Boston, esqueceu?" – Duo piscou, olhando para o seu corpo nu e seu membro semi-ereto. Deu uma pequena risadinha, dando uma olhada longa pelo quarto e divisando uma camisa de Heero que ficava enorme nele. Vestiu a peça e abriu um pouco a porta para ver quem estava do outro lado.

Akira estava prestes a bater mais uma vez quando viu o rosto sonolento de Duo aparecer na fresta da porta. Atrás do japonês estava Isamu, que olhou o americano de cima a baixo e suprimiu uma risadinha, virando o rosto para poder olhar algo desinteressante ao longo do corredor. Os gêmeos, Hikaru e Ryo, apenas olhavam para Isamu curiosos para saber no que ele achava tanta graça.

"O que foi?" – perguntou, esfregando um dos olhos para poder acordar melhor.

"Hora de acordar e brilhar, Duo-kun. O sol está nascendo, os passarinhos estão cantando, e o festival da primavera está chegando. Precisamos tomar o nosso café e começar os preparativos. Takashi-sama já está esperando no templo." – Akira falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto e num fôlego só.

"Ouviu isso Heero?" – Hikaru gritou para dentro do quarto. –Levante o seu traseiro preguiçoso da cama e venha trabalhar! Anda infeliz! – Isamu e Ryo riram diante do modo _delicado_ de Hikaru de falar. E gargalharam quando ouviram um palavrão soar de dentro do quarto.

"Vai pentear macaco, Hikaru!" – Heero grunhiu, virando-se na cama e embolando as pernas nos lençóis.

"Se eu for, você vem comigo. Ta achando que está aonde? Num paraíso tropical em férias?" – rebateu o jovem e Heero soltou um barulho profundo de dentro da garganta, rolando mais ainda na cama e caindo sentado no chão, o lençol ainda embolado nas pernas, os cabelos apontando para todos os lados no topo da cabeça, e xingamentos sendo soltos debaixo da respiração pesada dele.

"Eu pensei que estava de férias. Mas isso está longe de ser um paraíso." – murmurou enquanto no corredor Ryo e Isamu piscavam, querendo saber que barulho foi aquele que eles ouviram dentro do quarto do primo. Duo, que estava olhando por cima do ombro para o namorado, que realmente não era uma pessoa de manhã, voltou-se com um sorriso para os outros rapazes.

"Acho que Heero caiu da cama… literalmente." – risadas pelos corredores. –Nos dê alguns minutos e logo nos juntaremos a vocês. – Akira assentiu com a cabeça, se afastando da porta e seguindo caminho pelo corredor. Hikaru e Ryo rapidamente o acompanharam, mas Isamu ainda ficou parado encarando Duo. Assim que os primos dobraram a esquina, o músico abriu um grande sorriso malicioso.

"Acredito que a noite tenha sido boa, certo Duo-kun?" – falou, os dentes brancos todos aparecendo a medida que o sorriso se alargava. Duo piscou os olhos violetas, não entendendo aonde Isamu queria chegar. Eles dois tinham sido silenciosos… não tinham? Se não foram, o melhor seria bancar o ignorante. Mesmo que Isamu soubesse da relação deles ainda sim era vergonhoso saber que um primo de Heero tivesse ouvido os barulhos animalescos, como Solo uma vez os tinha chamado.

"Do que você está falando?"

'Dessa camisa. Foi um presente meu para Heero, de aniversário. O que ela está fazendo em você?" – o sorriso, se possível, ficou maior. Duo deu uma pequena gargalhada, dando um sorriso igual ao de Isamu em resposta.

"O que foi? Não posso mais dormir com a blusa do meu namorado?" – em vez de recuar o japonês apenas provocou mais.

"Poder, pode, mas eu tenho a sensação de que ela não estava aí até a hora em que batemos na porta." – e um brilho lascivo passou pelos olhos castanhos dele. Duo riu mais ainda, não acreditando naquele garoto. Se o tivesse conhecido mais cedo com certeza teriam sido grandes amigos e teriam aprontado todas em Boston. Isamu parecia ser uma versão japonesa de Duo Maxwell.

"Hunf, acho que acabaram as gracinhas, não é mesmo?" – Heero interrompeu, envolvendo a cintura do americano com um braço e puxando o corpo dele contra o seu peito nu. –Agora cai fora que a gente precisa se trocar. – e fechou a porta na cara do primo. Isamu apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, gritando para os dois dentro do quarto:

"Estou cronometrando, Heero! Se em cinco minutos vocês dois não aparecerem, eu mando o próprio Takashi-sama vir buscá-los." – um xingamento em alemão vindo do quarto e Isamu deu as costas, partindo, sabendo que Heero tinha entendido o recado.

* * *

Kohako parou, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e respirando profundamente. Endireitou-se, estalando um pouco a coluna e sentindo o seu corpo começar a ficar dolorido. Olhou para o rapaz loiro ao seu lado e soltou um suspiro. De onde ele tirava tanta energia? Sabia que deveria estar acostumada com pessoas do tipo bateria de longa duração, já que trabalhava com Duo, mas nunca pensou que Quatre Winner fosse do tipo energético. Pobre Trowa, pensou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Vamos Kohako!" – falou o árabe, segurando na mão dela e a incitando a andar. Péssima, realmente péssima idéia mesmo ter deixado o loiro a ajudar nos preparativos do casamento. Porém, com a data tão em cima da hora, a faculdade, o trabalho e a arrumação da mudança, ela tinha que pedir ajuda a alguém, e com Duo e Heero fora da cidade restaram apenas os outros amigos que ela tinha. Ou seja, Trowa, Wufei e Quatre. Porém o primeiro estava muito ocupado com a firma na ausência de Heero. O segundo se recusava a participar de algo tão… feminino. Mas o terceiro estava mais empolgado com a história do que os próprios noivos.

"Quatre, já rodamos todas as lojas da cidade! Não há vestido que preste! Alguns são muito enfeitados, outros são muito simples, e nenhum deles serve para um casamento que vai ser realizado de manhã." – reclamou a jovem, deixando-se ser arrastada pelo rapaz para o shopping mais próximo. Certo, ela não poderia culpar o loiro totalmente diante do seu cansaço, já que ela também estava sendo extremamente difícil na escolha do vestido. Afinal, ela tinha herdado um senso muito crítico, resultado de ter uma mãe ex-modelo e estilista.

"Mas eu conheço uma loja perfeita." – o presidente do Winner Press parou de andar e Kohako quase esbarrou nele diante do ato brusco dele. –Todas as minhas irmãs que são casadas compraram os seus vestidos nessa loja. – a japonesa fez uma pequena careta para o homem e Quatre arqueou as sobrancelhas douradas, não entendendo o porquê da cara que ela tinha feito. -O que foi?

"Se as suas irmãs compraram os vestidos delas lá, com certeza deve ser o olho da cara essa loja, estou certa? Devo lembrar que o meu salário no Winner Press não é lá essas coisas?" – brincou, dando um meio sorriso. –E eu me recuso a estourar a conta do meu irmão para comprar um simples vestido.

"E quem foi que disse que você vai gastar alguma coisa?" – Quatre abriu um sorriso tão largo e brilhante que quase a cegou, pegou na mão de Kohako e a arrastou para a tal loja. –O vestido vai ser por minha conta. Um presente de despedida.

"Ah não! Não, nein, nops, Iie! De jeito nenhum Quatre Raberba Winner! Você não vai comprar o meu vestido, eu me recuso a isso!"

"Deixa de ser orgulhosa, garota! Cruzes, você é pior do que o seu irmão." – murmurou o rapaz. –Além do mais… - continuou a guiando loja adentro, ignorando os protestos dela. -… se você não aceitar esse presente meu, eu vou ficar realmente muito ofendido. – e virou-se para a jovem, dando um olhar a ela de filhote que caiu da mudança. Kohako rolou os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro. Ninguém resistia a aquele olhar de Quatre, era um fato.

"Sr. Winner!" – uma atendente da loja aproximou-se dos dois, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e Kohako quase soltou um grunhido. Com certeza a felicidade da mulher estava no fato de quanto à conta de Quatre ficaria menos gorda depois que eles saíssem dali. Resignada, resolveu dar uma olhada a sua volta, tentando ver qual era o modelo mais barato. Embora estivesse lisonjeada com a oferta do amigo, ainda sim ela se sentia um pouco incomodada. Afinal, que garota receberia tal presente do patrão? Geralmente do tipo que tinham casos com eles, mas como isso era impossível com o loiro, com certeza fofocas iriam rolar no Winner Press. E aqueles que já não iam muito com a cara dela por ela ser tão próxima assim de algumas pessoas, iriam detestá-la depois disso. Deu um sorriso malicioso. Problema era deles, não tinha culpa que tinha um charme e carisma tão irresistível.

"E então?" – Quatre aproximou-se dela, querendo saber se algo a tinha agradado.

"Eu não sei." – Kohako murmurou. Não era diferente das outras lojas, os vestidos eram bonitos, mas muito cheios de enfeites, até os que tinham aparência mais simples.

"Nada te agrada?" – o loiro olhou a sua volta. Bem, Kohako não era como as suas irmãs que sempre organizavam grandes eventos quando se casavam. Pelo que a garota havia dito, seria algo bem simples, uma cerimônia simples na igreja com apenas amigos e familiares da parte de Solo e depois uma pequena recepção e um salão próximo ao local.

"Bem… " - rodou um pouco e seus olhos caíram sobre um vestido a um canto da loja. Ele era bem simples mesmo. Era um tomara que caia que desciam liso e tinha uma pequena cauda, além de uns detalhes em pérolas. Não havia véu nem nada e o tecido parecia brilhar quando a luz batia nele. Era perfeito. –Aquele lá! – apontou a peça e a atendente deu um pequeno sorriso para ela.

"Uma ótima escolha senhorita. Mas sinto dizer que aquele modelo não vem com véu."

"E quem precisa de véu?" – Quatre sorriu. –A gente pode fazer uma trança no seu cabelo… acho que Giovanna sabe fazer ótimos penteados. E então enfeita com margaridas, ficaria bonito, o que acha? – perguntou o loiro.

"Eu acho perfeito." – Kohako sorriu, aproximando-se do vestido e tocando levemente o tecido, o sentindo deslizar por entre os seus dedos.

"Vamos levá-lo!" – declarou Quatre e a atendente apenas assentiu com a cabeça, pedindo a um ajudante que embrulhasse a roupa. –Vamos te deixar tão perfeita que Solo vai ter um trabalhão para colocar o queixo dele no lugar. – Kohako riu, sentindo o coração palpitar diante desse comentário. Ainda não acreditava que em poucos dias estaria casada. Seria a sra. Solo Maxwell. Era tão estranho algo que não estava nos seus planos lhe parecer, no momento, tão perfeito. –O que foi? – perguntou, vendo que ela tinha ficado extremamente quieta.

"Eu vou sentir falta disso." – murmurou a garota, dando uma inspirada profunda. –Das discussões que a gente sempre tem nas reuniões de pauta. Dos jantares de sexta feira no restaurante da sua família. De correr com Duo pela cidade atrás de matérias. De voltar para a redação com os ossos todos quebrados depois de um dia de trabalho, dos gritos e pessoas malucas em fechamento atrasado do Winner Press. – deu um sorriso lembrando-se da loucura que era trabalhar com aquele pessoal. –De ficar provocando o Wufei em relação a Sally. Eu já estava começando a me acostumar com Boston e, de repente, estou indo embora. Não reclamo muito, porque eu amo o Solo e iria para qualquer lugar com ele. Mas deixar tudo para trás… é estranho. Sabe, não me arrependi de ter ido embora do Japão. Eu estava tão furiosa com o meu pai que nem olhei para trás quando embarquei, porque sabia que ele não estaria lá. Preferia viver no seu orgulho ao dar o braço a torcer. Hunf! Sujeito turrão. Mas aqui é diferente… realmente diferente. Eu ganhei uma nova família aqui e vou sentir falta dela.

"Hei!" – Quatre a puxou pelo braço, dando um abraço apertado nela. –Você fala como se estivesse se mudando para o outro lado do país, mas Nova York é ali pertinho e… - soltou-se dela, dando um sorriso enviesado e Kohako sabia, só pelo sorriso, que ele estava aprontando algo. -… você realmente não perderia a chance de trabalhar no New York Times, não é?

"Como?"

"Bem, o presidente é um conhecido meu e recebeu grandes recomendações minhas sobre uma certa fotografa que com certeza se tornará uma grande jornalista, assim que se formar. E ele está louco para te conhecer."

"Você está brincando, não é? O New York Times?"

"Pois é…"

"AH! QUATRE!" – gritou, pulando em cima dele e o abraçando fortemente, quase sufocando o rapaz. –Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – disse, espalhando beijos pelo rosto do loiro, que já estava vermelho diante da demonstração de afeto da garota no meio da loja.

"Sr. Winner?" – a atendente voltou, entregando a caixa nas mãos de Quatre. –Aqui está.

"Obrigado." – respondeu o loiro, pagando imediatamente pelo vestido e entregando a embalagem para Kohako. –Agora… precisamos ver os sapatos, as flores para a igreja, o bufet… - segurou na mão dela e começou a arrastá-la para fora da loja. Kohako apenas gemeu. O dia com certeza seria longo. E nunca, nunca mais pediria ajuda a Quatre para poder organizar uma festa.

* * *

Kiyoshi olhou por cima do ombro, franzindo um pouco as sobrancelhas. Terminou de pendurar a lanterna colorida no pátio do templo e desceu as escadas, cutucando Akira assim que chegou no chão. O biólogo virou-se para olhar com curiosidade para o primo e deu de ombros, perguntando silenciosamente o que ele queria. Kyo apontou para onde Hiroshi e Yoshi estavam, dando risadas e conversando animadamente. Akira outra vez deu de ombros, querendo saber o que havia de errado naquilo.

"Aqueles dois, sei não, estão tão estranhos. Faz uns dois dias que eles andam mais grudados que o normal, dando risadinhas e de segredinhos."

"Oras, eles sempre foram assim, grudados um no outro."

"É, mas… sei lá, farejo algo, algo diferente. Como aqueles outros dois ali." – e apontou para Heero e Duo, que ajudavam um senhor da redondeza a montar a barraca que usaria no festival.

"O que têm eles dois?" – Akira abaixou-se para poder pegar outra lanterna dentro da caixa de papelão.

"Você simplesmente não acha estranho o Heero trazer um amigo para visitar? Se lembra de Eric Darlian? Heero levou dois anos para trazer o rapaz para dentro de casa. E, de repente, ele aparece e traz um ocidental assim, sem mais nem menos."

"E daí? Talvez eles sejam amigos há tempos. Então, qual é o problema?"

"O problema, Akira, é que pelo que eu saiba Heero tem um grande amigo, o tal de Barton, que é até sócio dele na firma de advocacia, e ele nunca trouxe esse cara para a gente conhecer. O que esse americano tem de diferente? Sem contar que você já viu como eles dois são juntos?" – Akira deu uma negativa com a cabeça, dizendo que não sabia direito do que o primo estava falando e o incitando a continuar. –Eles estão como Yoshi e Hiroshi, sempre rindo as escondidas, de segredinhos e coisa e tal. Parecem dois namor…

"E aí gente? Tudo em cima?" – Isamu apareceu, interrompendo a conversa dos dois. Não pode evitar em ouvir o que o irmão e Kiyoshi estavam cochichando e não estava gostando nada das suspeitas do cartunista. Sem contar que ele também percebeu que Takashi-sama andava com o olho comprido para o lado de Heero, Yoshi e Hiroshi. E com Kyo falando e apontando para os três mencionados com uma expressão suspeita, não iria os ajudar a fugir da avaliação constante de Yuy-sensei.

"E aí mosca morta?" – zombou Akira, ganhando uma careta do irmão. –Ta de bunda para cima? Sim? Ótimo, me ajude com essas lanternas. – e segurou no braço de Isamu, o levando para o outro lado do pátio.

"Você não esqueceu de nada? Como a escada, por exemplo? Como vamos pendurar as lanternas, com a força da mente?"

"Eu não vim pendurar nada, idiota! Sei muito bem porque você interrompeu a minha conversa com o Kyo. Desembucha, Isamu. Você sabe de alguma coisa e não quer me dizer. Está na sua cara. Heero pode estar de segredinhos, mas você está mais ainda."

"Quem? Eu?" – fez-se de desentendido e Akira torceu o nariz em desagrado.

"Eu não nasci ontem Isamu Yuy. Desembucha. Ando com a pulga atrás da orelha desde aquele dia que a gente pegou o Yoshi secando o Hiro. Você veio com um papo muito brabo pro meu lado e eu quero saber o porquê."

"Do que adianta eu te contar? Você e a sua boca grande pode meter o Hee numa merda federal."

"Heero Yuy? Nosso primo Heero? O certinho? O soldado perfeito? O que ele poderia ter feito para, como você disse, entrar numa merda federal?"

"Você não acreditaria se eu contasse." – Isamu estalou os dedos, nervoso. Deveria abrir a boca para o irmão? Como ele reagiria? Seria liberal como ele e a mãe deles ou torceria consideravelmente o nariz diante da nova situação? Sem contar que não era apenas Heero, mas Yoshi também. Afinal, ele estava desconfiadíssimo que Hiroshi e Yoshi já tinham pulado o estágio de parentes para amantes, do jeito que andavam grudados um no outro e com um brilho sonso no olhar cada vez que olhavam um para o outro.

"Me teste." – provocou Akira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e ganhando uma postura ofensiva. Isamu respirou profundamente, segurando o pulso do irmão e o levando para dentro do bosque perto do templo, longe dos olhares e ouvidos alheios. Caso Akira desse um chilique, ao menos ninguém saberia.

"Certo, a questão é que o Duo não é bem… amigo de Heero." – Akira franziu a testa, recostando-se em uma árvore. Com certeza essa seria muito boa de ouvir. Não admitiria nunca, mas adorava uma fofoca.

"Então eles são o quê?"

"Bem, com um homem você só pode ser três coisas, irmão. Amigo, parente ou…" - deixou vagando no ar e o biólogo fez várias expressões esquisitas enquanto raciocinava sobre o que o músico deixou implícito nas entrelinhas.

"Você só pode estar de sacanagem com a minha cara! – arregalou os olhos, desencostando da árvore. –Heero? Aquele Heero que fazia o maior sucesso com as mulheres? Que ficou com a fama de destruidor de corações, lá em Boston? Heero não tem pinta de ser do tipo que…"

"Bem, amor é amor. E pelo visto o Hee ta bem apaixonado."

"Isso é mentira. Eu me recuso a acreditar. O Heero jamais faria isso!" – protestou. Não poderia crer que Heero, seu modelo de vida, pudesse ter mudado de time assim. Era uma vergonha.

"Eu sabia que não deveria ter aberto a minha boca. Você tem que me prometer que não vai contar para ninguém."

"Como assim? Eles vão esconder isso? Eles realmente acham que conseguem esconder isso?"

"Eles não vão esconder, mas acontece que Heero ainda está procurando o momento certo para contar ao Ichiro-sama. E você vai ficar quieto, Akira. Nada de piadinhas infames, comentários cretinos e coisas desse tipo. Eles não precisam disso. Já tem problema suficiente para eles enfrentarem e encarar um primo chato é o que eles menos precisam." – alertou Isamu, quase apontando um dedo no rosto do irmão.

"Fico feliz em saber que você pensa tão pouco de mim, heim?" – rebateu Akira em um tom extremamente sarcástico. –Não me interessa quem Heero come ou por quem é comido. – Isamu rolou os olhos. Linguajar culto esse do seu irmão, se o avô deles ouvisse isso Akira teria levado um safanão na boca. –Não é assunto meu, eles que resolvam os seus problemas sozinhos.

"Então… eles podem contar com o seu apoio se a coisa ficar feia?" – Akira ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Seria difícil aceitar tal situação assim, rapidamente. Ele precisava de tempo para pensar.

"Me dê um tempo, ainda preciso pensar sobre esse assunto. Mas de mim, Ichiro e Takashi não irão saber nada."

"Bem, já é um progresso. Agora… er… quanto ao Yoshi e Hiroshi."

"Ih, não me diga, eu já sei! Eles dois finalmente desencantaram." – Isamu arregalou os olhos, chocado. O irmão sabia? Como? –Não sou cego, criatura. Aqueles dois já estão nesse chove e não molha há tempos.

"Então com você pode aceitar tão facilmente Yoshi e Hiro, mas questionar Heero e Duo?"

"Quem disse que eu aceitei? Ainda estou pensando também sobre o assunto. Como já disse, não é problema meu." – deu de ombros e foi embora para poder voltar a enfeitar o templo.

Heero observou Akira voltar de dentro do bosque, sendo seguido de perto por Isamu. Voltou a sua atenção em ajudar o homem a montar a sua barraca, amarrando os últimos pedaços de bambu e terminando a armação, quando foi interrompido por alguém cutucando o seu braço. Olhou por cima do ombro e deparou-se com os olhos negros de Yoshi, que tinha a pele clara levemente rosada.

"O que foi?" – perguntou o advogado.

"Posso falar com você em particular?" – perguntou o professor, se afastando para um lugar mais reservado, sendo seguido por Heero. Quando estavam bastante afastados dos outros, Yoshi voltou-se para o primo, ficando a cada segundo mais vermelho.

"Qual é o problema, Yoshi?" – perguntou Heero, limpando as mãos nas suas surradas calças jeans.

"É que… sabe aquele problema que estava me tirando o sono?" – o rapaz de olhos azuis acenou com a cabeça, positivamente. –Bem, eu já resolvi esse problema.

"Você quer dizer…" - Heero arregalou um pouco os olhos.

"Isso mesmo. Hiroshi e eu nos entendemos. Nós estamos… hum… namorando."

"Meus parabéns." – falou Heero, dando um pequeno sorriso para o primo.

"Obrigado, mas…"

"Mas o quê?"

"É que eu… bem, eu nunca namorei… um…" - foi ficando vermelho a cada palavra falada e Heero piscou intensamente, entendendo mais ou menos onde ele queria chegar.

"Você nunca namorou, é isso?"

"Não! Eu já namorei… garotas. Mas nunca estive com homens antes, entendeu?"

"Certo. Sinceramente? Não tem muita diferença não."

"Claro que tem!" – protestou Yoshi, elevando um pouco o tom de voz, mas logo o diminuindo para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. –Quero dizer… tem diferença na hora de… - pigarreou, ficando mais vermelho ainda e abaixando os olhos, envergonhado.

"Na hora de?" – Heero sabia sobre o que o primo queria falar, mas não poderia resistir em provocá-lo.

"Você sabe."

"Não, eu não sei." – disse com um sorriso malicioso, vendo Yoshi abaixar ainda mais a cabeça para esconder as bochechas rubras.

"Claro que sabe!" – protestou o professor, se sentindo um completo idiota. Não era nenhuma menina virgem para poder ficar com vergonha de tocar no assunto. Já tinha feito sexo antes, mas, mesmo assim, era embaraçoso falar sobre isso, ainda mais com Heero. –Na hora de fazer… sexo. Pronto, falei! – disse com um suspiro, com o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate.

"Ah, isso!" – Heero fez-se de desentendido. –O que é que tem? – bancou o inocente e Yoshi soltou um grunhido de insatisfação. O advogado estava zombando com a cara dele, só poderia ser isso.

"Eu não sei o que fazer. É isso!"

"E você está pedindo conselhos para mim?"

"Claro! Afinal, você namora o Duo, não namora?" – rebateu o outro, ficando cada vez mais frustrado.

"Bem… a única coisa que eu posso lhe dizer é: não se esqueça do lubrificante." – e deu as costas para ele, voltando para o pátio para poder continuar a ajudar na arrumação. Yoshi piscou, totalmente irritado, não acreditando no que Heero havia lhe dito. Não se esqueça do lubrificante? Que porcaria de conselho era aquele? Nenhuma orientação, nenhuma dica, nada? Que ajuda que ele foi, hunf!

Do outro lado do jardim, Takashi observou com interesse a interação dos netos, acompanhando com o olhar quando Heero voltou para o lado de Duo e deu um sorriso para ele, tocando de leve na mão do americano, num gesto aparentemente inconsciente. Franziu as sobrancelhas e coçou um pouco o queixo. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com a sua família? Algo grande estava por vir, ele sentia isso, e tinha algo a ver com Heero e Duo. Será que ele estaria pronto para o impacto?

_Continua..._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Aviso: LIME**

* * *

Duo estalou o pescoço, espreguiçando-se como um felino. A trança balançando de um lado para o outro como algo vivo e convidativo. Passou a mão pela franja, a arrepiando e secando um pouco do suor que acumulou em sua testa. Ajudar nos preparativos para o festival estava sendo divertido, lhe deu mais oportunidade de conhecer os outros primos de Heero. Descobrir que Akio não era tão sério quanto aparentava e tinha um excelente senso de humor. Que Hiroshi era uma graça com o jeito todo tímido dele, que Isamu realmente era uma versão nipônica de Duo, e que Ken tinha uma personalidade muito parecida com a de Kohako. Hikaru era o senhor das tiradas sarcásticas e totalmente desbocado. Os carões que ele levou de Takashi por causa da sua língua solta realmente causou muitas gargalhadas. A família de Heero era maravilhosa e a cada momento que se aproximava deles, tinha certeza de que tudo daria certo.

-Duo-san! – Duo virou-se para ver Sakura… não, aquela não era a Sakura, era a Minako, chamar o seu nome. Atrás da mulher de longos cabelos negros vinham as outras tias de Heero. Misao, já velha conhecida sua, tinha um sorriso tão grande no rosto que ele pensou que ela pudesse distender um músculo com isso.

-Senhoras. – as cumprimentou, fazendo uma pequena reverência oriental para elas. Algumas soltaram risadinhas extasiadas diante daquele rapaz tão charmoso. Misao rolou os olhos, enquanto Ai mantinha-se impassiva e Akemi balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, não acreditando nas suas cunhadas. Elas pareciam umas adolescentes crescidas rindo diante de um menino bonito.

-Duo-kun! – Hotaru aproximou-se, segurando ambas as mãos do americano entre as suas, seu sorriso ficando a cada minuto mais largo. –Precisa vir conosco. – Duo piscou os grandes olhos violetas, confuso, e algumas delas soltaram suspiros diante da beleza dos olhos do americano. Do outro lado do pátio Isamu ria malicioso, soltando algumas provocações para Heero, que balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro diante da atitude de suas tias. Elas não podiam ver gente nova que já ficavam todas bobas. E quando tinha o charme de Duo então, era um desastre.

-Algum problema senhoras? – perguntou polidamente. Ai abriu um sorriso, dando um passo à frente e tomando a palavra em nome das outras.

-Bem, Duo, já que você é um convidado da casa dos Yuy vai ter que seguir algumas tradições. E uma delas é vestir-se tradicionalmente para o festival de primavera.

-Isso quer dizer o quê? – perguntou o americano, mais confuso ainda.

-Kimono, lindinho. – respondeu Misao, o sorriso ficando maior ainda. –Venha. Precisamos achar um kimono que combine com você. – Sakura e Akemi seguraram cada uma em um braço de Duo e começaram a arrastá-lo para dentro da casa. Heero viu o movimento de suas tias e começou a caminhar para ver o que estava acontecendo, quando Isamu o parou.

-Não! Você precisa deixar os outros se acostumarem com Duo. Como quer que a família aceite vocês se você fica o protegendo debaixo da sua asa? Deixe-o ir. – o advogado olhou incerto para o primo, mas, no fim, cedeu deixando o americano ser levado pelas suas tias doidas.

-Aqui estamos! – Akemi deslizou a porta que dava para um aposento que mais parecia um enorme closet.

-O que é isso? – Duo perguntou, observando as mulheres rodarem pelo quarto, abrirem à porta da varanda e janelas, ajeitando a mesa de chá e postando-se em volta da mesma.

-Aqui é o provador da Corinna. Quando alguma pessoa da alta sociedade vem aqui pedir modelos exclusivos a ela, é aqui que eles experimentam a roupa. – Misao explicou enquanto Ai ia até uma grande porta de madeira que ocupava uma parede inteira da sala, a abrindo.

-Aqui também é onde ela guarda as roupas cerimoniais. Corinna desenha e faz kimonos, mas geralmente são para a família e amigos, para esses festivais que ocorrem aqui no templo. – Hotaru explicou, acomodando-se em uma cadeira e servindo o chá que um dos empregados tinha deixado lá antes de elas chegarem.

-Isso mesmo Duo-kun. – a porta da sala deslizou e Corinna entrou, altiva como sempre, com os cabelos dourados esvoaçando diante da suave brisa que entrava pela porta da varanda. –Desde que eu soube da sua vinda para o festival eu estive fazendo uma roupa para você…

-Ah… - Duo corou. –Não precisava, sra. Yuy.

-Claro que precisava querido. – caminhou até ele, inclinando-se e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Tudo pelo meu genro querido. – o americano ficou mais vermelho ainda. –Agora! – endireitou-se, batendo palmas e atraindo a atenção das outras mulheres. –Meninas, peguem as linhas, agulhas e tecidos para terminarmos o trabalho, e para Duo poder experimentar a roupa.

Duas horas depois e risadas e conversas poderiam ser ouvidas através da porta da sala. As tias de Heero estavam todas em volta de Duo, cobrindo o rapaz com panos e mais panos enquanto conversavam todas de uma vez, apressadamente, fazendo o americano até ficar tonto com tanta falação.

-Mas me fale sobre você Duo-san! – Minako disse e as outras soltaram risadinhas, ficando quietas e esperando o rapaz começar a falar.

-Sobre… mim? – perguntou incerto, lançando um olhar de Corinna para Misao. O que ele poderia dizer sobre si e não deixar escapar o verdadeiro motivo de estar ali?

-Sim. Sua família, como ela é? – Akemi abriu um sorriso, pegando das mãos de Hotaru um tecido que lhe foi estendido.

-Não tão grande quanto a família Yuy, isso eu garanto. – o americano deu uma risada nervosa. –Minha mãe mora em Los Angeles, foi para lá depois que se separou do meu pai. Está casada com um produtor de lá. Minha família mora em Boston. Meu pai é aposentado, tem uma oficina de fundo de quintal, e o meu irmão é médico.

-Médico! – Sakura exclamou. –Eu adoraria que o Ken tivesse feito medicina, mas ele preferiu outra área. Acho que é uma profissão fascinante, sem contar que é totalmente de bom gosto ter um médico na família. – comentou com um ar sonhador e Duo rolou os olhos, os focalizando em Corinna que tinha uma expressão exasperada.

-Uh, não está muito longe de ter esse desejo realizado. – murmurou, lembrando-se das recentes notícias envolvendo Solo e Kohako.

-O que você disse Duo-san? – Akemi perguntou e ele deu um sorrisinho torto.

-Nada Akemi-san. – respondeu, jogando todo o seu charme para cima dela.

-Você tem namorada Duo-san? – outra perguntou, o fazendo virar bruscamente e quase cair do banquinho onde estava, sendo afogado por panos e mais panos. Ai o encarava, esperando que ele respondesse a sua pergunta.

-Er… não. – desviou o olhar, virando-se novamente e recebendo um beliscão no braço de Misao.

-Fica quieto garoto, assim não vamos conseguir vestir você. – resmungou a mulher.

-Ah… por que não Duo-san? – Sakura perguntou com um biquinho. Achava desperdício um rapaz com o charme de Duo estar solteiro. Será que as mulheres americanas eram tão cegas assim?

-Er… falta de tempo para arrumar um encontro. – respondeu, sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha por estar mentindo para aquelas mulheres. Voltou seu olhar para Corinna, pedindo ajuda para tirá-lo daquela encrenca. Não gostava de mentir, ainda mais para pessoas que estavam sendo tão educadas com ele, o tratando como se fosse um sobrinho que acabou de entrar para a família. Deu um discreto sorriso triste diante desse pensamento. Não queria decepcioná-las, pois, apesar de todo o estresse que esse segredo dele e de Heero estava causando, ainda sim Duo estava adorando conhecer os Yuy. O modo como eles eram unidos, apesar das brigas e discussões, como toda grande família deveria ser. E ele sempre quis fazer parte de uma grande família, mas tudo o que tinha era o seu pai, irmão, mãe, madrasta e o seu tio Padre, que não ajudou muito em propagar o nome Maxwell ao fazer voto de castidade.

-Meninas! – Corinna bateu palmas para poder chamar a atenção das mulheres. –Vamos parar de ser fofoqueiras e terminar logo o nosso trabalho! – ordenou e algumas delas fizeram beicinhos, chateadas por não poderem saber mais sobre o encantador americano. Duo soltou um suspiro aliviado, até que uma delas deu o golpe de misericórdia que quase o fez cair da cadeira, dividido entre ficar embaraçado ou rolar de rir.

-Você poderia namorar a Kohako. – Minako disse e as outras assentiram com a cabeça, concordando. –Pelo que entendi, vocês se conhecem desde que ela chegou na América, e ainda trabalham juntos. Então, por que ainda não saíram em um encontro? Afinal, a K-chan sempre foi uma menina bonita e cheia de charme.

-A Kohako é como uma irmãzinha para mim Minako-san. – respondeu um pouco rubro de vergonha.

-Meninas! Eu já disse para pararem! – Corinna ordenou com uma voz mais firme e elas perceberam que agora era sério, que não era mais para contrariar o pedido da mulher ou então receberiam um sermão daqueles. Duo soltou um suspiro, agradecendo com os olhos Corinna e o seu grande poder de persuasão.

Duas horas depois e o sol já se punha no horizonte, atrás das montanhas, pintando o céu de laranja e vermelho, mas as mulheres dentro daquela sala ainda continuavam em uma conversa animada, dando os últimos retoques nas vestimentas de Duo que ria com elas ao ouvir histórias da infância de Heero.

-E teve aquela vez, vocês se lembram? – Hotaru comentou, uma das mãos repousada em sua barriga de cinco meses. –Ele tinha quantos anos? Oito? Nove?

-Nove! Ele tinha nove – reiterou Misao, tomando um gole de chá e quase engasgando com uma risada, sabendo que história a sua cunhada iria contar.

-Sim, sim. Acontece que Corinna estava viajando, resolvendo alguns negócios em relação as suas peças. Algumas de nós estávamos fora da cidade. E babás estavam em falta. Por isso, Ichiro ficou responsável em cuidar do Heero. – continuou Hotaru e algumas mulheres gargalharam mais alto ainda. Sakura chegou a deslizar da almofada onde estava, de tanto que ria. Lembrava-se bem desse dia e do tom de desespero que Ichiro estava no telefone. Na verdade, tudo havia sido uma armação de Corinna que achava que o marido estava passando pouco tempo com o filho.

-Você tem que entender Duo, que apesar do Heero sempre ter sido uma criança séria, às vezes quando ele decidia agir como um espoleta isso vinha numa força de mil maremotos. – Corinna explicou e as outras assentiram com a cabeça, concordando com ela.

-Ele sabia dar um chá de cansaço na gente. – completou Akemi.

-Mas continuando. – Hotaru as interrompeu. –Ichiro não poderia simplesmente deixar Heero sozinho em casa, pois nem mesmo o Takashi-sama estava disponível para cuidar do neto. Então ele resolveu levar o filho para a empresa.

-O tolo do meu marido achou que era apenas dar um computador e uns jogos para Heero que ele ficaria quieto o dia inteiro, até a hora de voltar para casa. Mas mesmo que Heero adorasse eletrônica, ele ainda era um menino cheio de energia e a sua atenção não ficaria presa para sempre na tela do pc. Mas acho que alguém esqueceu de avisar isso a Ichiro.

-E o que aconteceu? – Duo debruçou-se sobre o próprio corpo, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. A história parecia ser boa. Parecia que havia algo mais por detrás do sisudo Ichiro Yuy, pelo modo que elas relatavam essa lembrança com tamanha afetividade.

-Bem, acontece que o nosso querido Heero… - Hotaru continuou, lançando um olhar as cunhadas, dizendo que não queria ser interrompida e que era a vez dela de contar uma história. -… não ficou entretido por muito tempo nos "brinquedinhos" que o pai dele arrumou para passar o tempo enquanto estavam na empresa.

-Se bem que os funcionários estavam de sobreaviso que o filho do presidente estava no prédio naquele dia.

-Você se importa Ai, eu estou contado a história aqui. – Hotaru reclamou e Ai rapidamente calou-se. –Bem… Ichiro estava trancado na sala de reuniões negociando com um cliente grande e com certeza não sairia de lá tão cedo e Heero ficou na sala do pai. Mas depois de duas horas sem fazer nada a não ser jogando, o menino ficou inquieto e resolveu dar uma volta. Conseguiu passar despercebido pela secretária de Ichiro e começou a rodar pelo prédio.

-Mas e daí? Normal uma criança curiosa querer conhecer um lugar novo, ainda mais se ela nunca esteve nesse lugar antes. – Duo comentou e as outras mulheres deram risadinhas.

-Realmente, é normal. – Misao respondeu ao rapaz. –Mas depois de subir e descer escadas, correr pelos corredores e brincar com os botões do elevador, olhar por baixo da saia das secretárias, sem ser repreendido por ninguém por ser "o filho do chefe" uma criança fica cansada e… com fome. – risadas estouraram pela sala e Duo piscou, sem entender nada. Parecia que o ponto alto da história estava no fato de que Heero comeu algo que não devia. Fez uma careta que passou despercebida pelas outras. Que porcarias seu namorado andou comendo na infância? Se fosse algo muito nojento, nunca mais beijaria o japonês, pensou com divertimento.

-Bem, Duo-san, as empresas Yuy costumam ter em alguns andares pequenas cozinhas. Coisa boba, contendo geladeira, um microondas e outros apetrechos. Foram instaladas no prédio para os funcionários terem onde guardar comidas e lanches e também para aqueles funcionários que costumam fazer serão. Afinal, uma empresa desse porte não poderia parar, ainda mais tendo uma demanda tão grande. – respondeu Corinna, ajeitando-se confortavelmente em uma almofada e bebericando o seu chá.

-Pois bem! – novamente Hotaru assumiu as rédeas da história. –Heero ficou com fome e saiu perguntando para todo mundo onde poderia arrumar comida. Sabe como ele é, desde pequeno gostou de bancar o independente e, se Ichiro não tivesse deixado ordens explícitas de não permitir que Heero saísse do prédio, com certeza ele teria ido à lanchonete mais próxima, sozinho, para arrumar alguma coisa para comer. Então é o seguinte: um funcionário levou Heero até uma dessas cozinhas e disse que ele poderia se servir, que era de uso público e que nenhuma comida pertencia a ninguém e que ele poderia ficar a vontade. Então Heero procurou e procurou, até que ele encontrou um pote de sorvete no freezer. – nisso Duo soltou uma gargalhada. Ele sabia o quanto o japonês era viciado em sorvete. Até brincava com ele em relação a isso, dizendo que não se surpreendia que um cubo de gelo gostasse tanto de algo gelado. E a única resposta que ele obtia do namorado era um olhar assassino, um resmungo, até ele voltar a devorar o sorvete.

-Desculpe Hotaru-san. – disse, engolindo o riso. –A senhora pode continuar. O que tinha de errado com o sorvete?

-Nada demais, exceto que ele tinha cafeína. E cafeína afeta muito o sistema de Heero.

-Afeta? – perguntou, piscando os olhos. –Mas ele toma litros de café que eu já vi, ainda mais quando está no escritório.

-Agora não afeta tanto assim, mas imagine em um menino de nove anos? Pareceu que alguém ligou Heero na tomada, e aí foi o caos geral. – Duo deslizou pela almofada, sentando-se de joelhos no chão, os olhos brilhando curiosos, querendo saber mais sobre os podres infantis do namorado. Para as mulheres Yuy, essa curiosidade apenas as fez pensar que Duo estava a fim de ter algo contra o amigo para alguma brincadeira futura. Mas Corinna e Misao sabiam que a apreciação de Duo vinha de saber muito mais coisas do passado da pessoa que amava. –Primeira vítima do desastre "Heero Yuy" foram os sistemas de comunicação interna da empresa, a intranet. Todos se comunicavam através de mensagens instantâneas pelo computador, para assim resolver problemas internos entre os departamentos. Heero bloqueou tudo. Sendo o pequeno curioso que ele era, sabia desde pequeno essas coisas de computação e informática. A empresa entrou em pane, porque ele trocou a senha geral e travou todos os computadores. – Duo arregalou os olhos. Isso que era uma senhora travessura. Ele, Duo, no máximo o que já fez para tirar o pai do sério quando era criança foi esconder algumas ferramentas dele quando ele estava fazendo algum trabalho, e isso não o impediu de continuar a sua rotina.

-Ichiro-sama deve ter ficado furioso. – o americano comentou e Corinna sorriu.

-Ichiro não chegou a descobrir. Afinal, a travessura de um menino não foi o suficiente para poder descabelar os técnicos da empresa, que logo resolveram o problema. Claro que não descobriram o causador dele. – respondeu Corinna com um sorriso afetuoso.

-E então como vocês sabem que foi o Heero? – perguntou o jornalista.

-O próprio nos contou. – respondeu Akemi.

-Continuando. – falou Hotaru. –O que realmente fez Ichiro subir pelas paredes foi quando, na hora do almoço, ele ligou para a secretária para ela ver se Heero estava com fome e arrumar alguma coisa para ele. A mulher fez o que foi ordenado, até entrar na sala do chefe e ver que o menino não estava lá. Até aí tudo bem. Então ela saiu ligando para os departamentos para ver se alguém tinha visto o menino, mas a resposta era sempre a mesma: "não vimos ninguém, senhora". Aí a pobre mulher começou a entrar em desespero. Meia hora depois Ichiro ligou para ela de novo para ver se ela tinha cumprido as ordens. Então ela não pode esconder a verdade…

-E disse com pesar: "Yuy-san, seu filho sumiu".– completou Minako.

-Ichiro quase arrancou os cabelos. Como assim o filho tinha sumido? – Ai deu umas risadinhas, lembrando-se que o homem tinha ligado para todas as cunhadas naquele dia. Heero era esperto e com certeza poderia ter conseguido fugir da empresa e ido se refugiar na casa das tias. Afinal, o próprio garoto não tinha gostado da idéia de passar um dia inteiro com o pai. Preferia ficar o dia inteiro treinando com o avô, que naquele dia tinha negócios fora da cidade para resolver. Suspirou um pouco. Desde pequeno Heero nunca gostou de ficar próximo de Ichiro. A relação que eles tinham não era exatamente a de pai e filho, eles mais pareciam dois estranhos. Afinal, que garoto não gostaria de passar o dia com o pai? Mas Heero sempre preferia a companhia de Takashi ou dos tios, do que do próprio pai. Se bem que parte disso era culpa de Ichiro, que apenas estava criando um sucessor, não um filho.

-Pelo que meus cunhados me contaram… - o tom sério com que Corinna começou a falar foi o suficiente para acabar com as risadas das outras mulheres. -… foi à primeira vez que Ichiro parou de ver Heero como herdeiro e passou a ver como filho, por que ele realmente entrou em desespero.

-E acharam o Heero? – Duo perguntou, também sério, e as risadinhas voltaram.

-Ah sim, acharam. – continuou Hotaru. –No heliporto do prédio, treinando os golpes novos de kempo que o avô tinha ensinado. Afinal, ele estava cheio de energia. Mas claro que eles só o acharam perto do anoitecer, depois de terem revirado a matriz das empresas Yuy de cabeça para baixo.

-E para contar isso para a Corinna? – Sakura continuou. –Afinal, uma coisa como essa não poderia ser escondida dela, já que envolveu a família inteira.

-Foi o maior sermão que já ouvimos o Ichiro-san levar da Corinna. – Ai completou e todos riram. –Do templo dava para ouvir os gritos: "Como você conseguiu a façanha de perder o próprio filho em seu próprio prédio? Que tipo de pai é você Ichiro Yuy?".

-Só sabemos que Ichiro-san cantou fino por uma semana, nem se arriscava a falar com a mulher com medo de levar outra bronca. – Misao riu. –Afinal, Corinna estava possessa, mais possessa do que em todos os anos em que eles se conheciam e eram casados.

-Mais tarde descobrimos o porquê do mau humor da Corinna-san. – Minako falou e todas abriram um grande sorriso.

-Me perdoem se eu estava meio fora de controle, mas vocês sabem como os meus hormônios ficam quando eu estou grávida. Eu não queria ter pegado tão pesado com o meu marido, mas grávida de Kohako, eu não tinha muito controle do que estava dizendo ou fazendo. Quem pode me culpar? – defendeu-se a loira, dando de ombros. Duo gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Histórias da família Yuy. Com certeza esse clã deveria ter muitas, o suficiente para escrever um livro.

-Com licença? – o shoji da sala foi aberto, revelando o rosto de Heero. Cabeças se viraram para ver o advogado e risadas rolaram mais forte na sala. O japonês apenas olhou para as tias com um ponto de interrogação sobre a cabeça. Duo piscou grandes e inocentes olhos violetas para ele, com a mesma expressão que ele fazia quando tinha aprontado alguma coisa e queira passar a perna na vítima.

-Fale Heero? – Corinna chamou a atenção dele, vendo que ele não usava mais o jeans surrado e a camiseta velha que estava vestindo para poder arrumar os preparativos do templo. Na verdade ele até emanava um cheiro gostoso de alguém que tinha acabado de sair do banho.

-Na verdade eu vim dizer que o Takashi-sama mandou vocês se refrescarem porque daqui a pouco vai ser servido o jantar. – disse e as mulheres olharam para a varanda, vendo que lá fora já estava escuro. –Vamos Duo, vamos embora antes que as minhas tias contem mais podres sobre a minha pessoa. – as mencionadas fizeram caras inocentes, mas Heero as conhecia bem para saber que as risadas que ele ouviu quando estava chegando perto da sala foram ocasionadas por histórias das suas tias, histórias sobre ele, com certeza.

-Mas elas não contaram tanta coisa assim. – disse o americano, levantando-se e ajeitando a roupa. –Senhoras, foi um prazer passar o dia com vocês. – deu um cumprimento a elas no estilo oriental e todas manearam a cabeça, respondendo ao cumprimento dele.

-A gente se vê daqui a pouco. – Heero despediu-se delas e deslizou o shoji atrás de si.

-Aliás… _Hee-chan_… - Duo enfatizou enquanto eles andavam pelo corredor. –Que história foi essa de você fugir aos quatro anos do banho, correndo pelado pelo pátio do templo, para todo mundo ver suas partes?

-Cala a boca baka! – esbravejou o homem e as mulheres dentro da sala, que tinham ouvido a pergunta, riram novamente.

-Duo-san é um rapaz muito especial, não acham? – Akemi comentou, terminando de beber o seu chá e Corinna e Misao trocaram olhares.

-Com certeza. Aprecio a amizade que ele tem com o Heero, que isso permaneça por um bom tempo. – respondeu Hotaru, erguendo-se lentamente de sua almofada. Misao fechou os olhos, continuando a beber o líquido da sua xícara, ignorando os comentários e elogios que as mulheres teciam ao americano. Sim, ele era especial, mas por quanto tempo elas achariam isso? Será que ele continuaria sendo especial quando elas descobrissem o quanto ele era _especial_ para Heero? Suas cunhadas não eram muito diferentes de Ichiro ou dos outros homens Yuy, muitas foram criadas dentro de regras e padrões. Algumas mais, outras menos. E, com certeza, nem todas gostariam de saber que Duo era muito mais que um amigo.

* * *

-Eu acho que rosas brancas seriam perfeitas. – Giovanna comentou sentada em um canto do sofá.

-Eu acho que rosas são muito comuns. – David falou do outro. No meio dos dois adultos estava Kohako, que divergia o seu olhar entre um e outro, já ficando tonta diante da conversa deles. Por estarem muito ocupados com o trabalho, faculdade e a mudança, a japonesa e Solo mal tinham tempo de preparar o próprio casamento. Por isso que a família de Solo tinha se oferecido para tal tarefa. E essa era à noite de reunião para poder pedir a opinião dos noivos sobre os detalhes da cerimônia e da festa. Porém, na opinião de Kohako, tudo poderia ser feito de qualquer jeito que ela não se importava. Afinal, o que contava era a troca dos votos, não era?

-O que você acha Kohako? – a mulher mais velha virou-se para a garota, que piscou os olhos confusa, pois tinha ficado esse tempo todo alheia a discussão deles dois.

-Eu acho… SOLO! – gritou, erguendo-se do sofá e indo em busca do noivo, em alguma parte da casa. –Só um minutinho. – disse, subindo as escadas correndo e alcançando o ex-quarto de Solo dentro da casa dos Maxwell. –Solo, por Kami, você precisa me ajudar. Sua família está me deixando doida com tantas perguntas sobre os preparativos da festa. – Solo voltou-se para a garota com uma sobrancelha erguida em indagação, as mãos a meio caminho de guardar dentro da bolsa mais um de seus pertences que ele tinha deixado na casa do pai mesmo depois de ter se mudado para um apartamento com Kohako.

-Mas você é a noiva, não é? É função da noiva se preocupar com esses detalhes, não é verdade?

-Solo… meu amor. – ela aproximou-se dele com um pequeno sorriso dançando perigosamente em seus lábios vermelhos. –Por mim eu apenas entrava naquela igreja e diria "aceito", mais nada. Eu não sabia que tinha esse inferno todo antes dos finalmente. – quase gritou, segurando no colarinho da camisa dele e o sacudindo. –Me livra dessa e eu serei eternamente grata a você, juro. – o médico apenas riu, colocando ambas as mãos sobre as mãos da garota, as tirando de sua camisa. Sabia que Kohako estava ficando estressada diante dos súbitos acontecimentos de sua vida. Era a mudança de cidade, a procura pelo apartamento em Nova York, a entrevista de emprego que Quatre tinha arranjado no Times, a mudança de faculdade, a viagem de Heero para o Japão para apresentar Duo a família e, por fim, o casamento. No momento Kohako era a noiva mais estressada que ele já tinha visto. Embora ele não tenha conhecido muitas noivas ao longo de sua vida.

-K… respira. Você vai hiperventilar dessa maneira. Eu vou falar com a Giovanna e pedir que ela tome as rédeas da situação. Sei que com o bom gosto dela ela vai conseguir fazer um evento inesquecível.

-Mas você não acha que é pedir demais para a pobre da Giovanna cuidar disso sozinha? Quero dizer, eu pediria ajuda aos nossos padrinhos, mas dois deles estão fora do país. – falou, lembrando-se que Duo e Heero só voltariam, provavelmente, poucos dias antes do casamento. –E a minha madrinha está meio atarefada no Winner Press. – sorriu um pouco ao lembrar-se de Sally, que tinha convidado para ser a sua madrinha. Afinal, apesar dos anos que já estava em Boston, à maioria dos amigos que Kohako tinha arrumado foi dentro do jornal. Na faculdade ela mal tinha tempo de se envolver com alguém mesmo.

-Se você está preocupada em sobre abusar da boa vontade da Giovanna deveria ter deixado Quatre ajudar… - Kohako arregalou os olhos azuis e afastou-se do noivo.

-Esqueça! Eu adoro o Quatre, amo mesmo aquele loirinho, mas você sabe que mesmo sendo um rapaz doce e simples, em certos quesitos ele é um megalomaníaco. Acho que foi influência das irmãs. Com certeza se eu pedisse para ele me ajudar com uma festa simples, no fim teríamos um evento tão grande que acho que contaria até com a presença do Presidente. – Solo riu diante do exagero da jovem.

-Até que não seria má idéia.

-Engraçadinho. – murmurou, mas seu rosto não demonstrava nenhum divertimento diante da piada dele. –Aposto dez pratas que o meu casamento vai sair na coluna social do Winner Press, mesmo que eu não faça parte da alta sociedade.

-Não faz parte? A herdeira da poderosa família japonesa, os Yuy. Aliás, - o rapaz caminhou até a sua antiga cama e sentou-se no colchão macio. – você tem mesmo certeza de que não vai convidá-los? Quero dizer… é o seu pai…

-Já falamos e discutimos sobre isso, Solo. Não, não vou!

-Certo, certo. – Solo suspirou, sabendo que era tempo perdido tentar colocar algum senso na cabeça da garota. Silêncio reinou dentro do quarto, sendo apenas interrompido pelo barulho da campainha no andar inferior. –Mas nem mesmo os seus tios e primos? – insistiu depois de um tempo e recebeu como resposta um olhar irado da amada.

-Não. Avisar a eles é o mesmo que avisar a Ichiro. Minha mãe eu sei que manterá segredo. Mas os outros não são tão discretos assim. E vamos encerrar o assunto por aqui? Eu não quero falar sobre isso. É para ser um evento feliz, e não melancólico por causa de desavenças com o meu pai.

-Okay, não está mais aqui quem falou. – ergueu as mãos em rendição e Kohako sorriu, caminhando até ele e sentando-se no colo do rapaz, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços e roçando os lábios sobre os dele.

-Bom menino. – sorriu e Solo teve que sorrir de volta diante do jeito como o humor dela poderia variar tão facilmente. A jovem era uma caixinha de surpresas. Deslizou suas mãos pela cintura esguia e com um rápido virar de corpo Kohako se encontrava deitada na cama, com o noivo por cima dela traçando dezenas de beijos em seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço e com uma mão tentando abrir o laço que mantinha o decote da camisa parcialmente decente. Quando conseguiu o seu intento e estava prestes a continuar a sua viajem, um pigarrear no batente da porta interrompeu o casal.

-Não deveriam esperar até a noite de núpcias para fazer isso? Ou ao menos até voltarem para o seu apartamento? – Solo olhou por cima do ombro e os seus olhos azuis arregalaram, além de seu rosto ter ficado extremamente rubro. Em um pulo tinha saído de cima de Kohako e ajeitado as suas vestes brancas, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos na tentativa de domar os fios rebeldes. A mulher que estava na porta riu da tentativa do jovem de demonstrar que nada tinha acontecido, mas sabendo que ele estava falhando miseravelmente.

-M-mãe? – gaguejou e Helen riu abertamente, caminhando a passos lentos em direção ao rapaz e puxando uma cadeira da escrivaninha dele e sentando-se em frente ao casal. Kohako tinha acabado de ajeitar a sua camisa e mirado a mulher, a olhando de cima a baixo. Então essa era a sua sogra, num piscar de olhos ficou mais nervosa do que já estava. Já conhecia a família de Solo, mas nunca tinha conhecido a mãe dele. E o sr. Maxwell vivia dizendo que Duo e Solo tinham herdado o gênio da mãe. Engoliu em seco. Conhecia muito bem o gênio incendiário dos irmãos Maxwell.

-Sra. Maxwell. – Kohako cumprimentou com um sussurro e a mulher riu.

-Sra. Finningan, querida. – corrigiu Helen e Kohako deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça. –Mas vamos! – falou a mulher, estendendo as suas mãos em direção a menina, que as pegou e deixou-se ser erguida da cama. –É linda, pelo que vejo. – murmurou Helen, virando Kohako de um lado para o outro e a avaliando de cima a baixo. –Ela é tudo o que você disse Sol. – Solo rolou os olhos. Odiava esse apelido.

-Andou falando sobre mim para a sua mãe Sol-chan? – o médico rosnou. Pior do que Sol era o Sol-chan de Kohako. Mas como era a sua amada lhe apelidado, ele perdoava.

-Ao contrário de um certo alguém… - e mirou longamente a noiva com um olhar de repreensão. -… eu tenho a consideração de avisar aos meus parentes sobre o casamento. – cutucou e Kohako bufou, catando com violência a sua bolsa sobre a escrivaninha de Solo e saindo do quarto batendo o pé e soltando fogo pelas ventas. Por que ele tinha que insistir nesse assunto? Pensava que ele já estava morto e enterrado.

-Essa atitude me pareceu a de alguém que quis evitar uma discussão. – comentou Helen, voltando o seu olhar para o filho que soltou um suspiro e largou-se sobre a cama.

-Kohako e o pai dela não se entendem muito bem e eu estava tentando mudar isso. – confessou o rapaz, voltando a recolher os seus pertences.

-Então quem vai entrar com ela na igreja?

-Heero, meu cunhado. – a mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha castanha e deu um sorriso torto.

-O mesmo Heero que vivia brigando com o Duo e que agora troca juras de amor com ele? – Solo deu uma longa gargalhada. Duo era o que mais reclamava com Helen sobre Heero na época que os dois homens se conheceram. Vivia atulhando a caixa de e-mails da mãe dizendo que o advogado japonês era isso e aquilo. Até que um dia Helen mandou um e-mail para Solo dizendo com todas as letras: "_quanto tempo vai levar para esses dois confessarem seu amor eterno um para o outro? Pois do jeito que o Duo está me importunando, eu diria que está apaixonado!_" E a mulher não poderia estar mais certa. Duas semanas depois desse e-mail os dois homens começaram a namorar.

-Esse mesmo. – reiterou o médico.

-Outro que mal posso esperar para conhecer. – Helen sorriu e assim ela e Solo começaram a engatar em uma longa conversa sobre os últimos acontecimentos na vida de cada um e sobre o casamento do caçula da família Maxwell.

* * *

-Espera, espera! Yoshi! – o jovem engenheiro chamou enquanto era arrastado pela mão pelo homem mais velho, pela trilha que tinha no bosque dentro dos domínios dos Yuy. –Yoshi! – gritou, parando no lugar e soltando a sua mão da dele, apoiando-se nos joelhos e inspirando profundamente. Teria que redobrar os seus exercícios matinais quando voltasse para Kawasaki. Como é que Yoshi tinha tanto fôlego? Deveria ser aquelas competições de colegial que o fazia sempre estar em forma. Ou então as fórmulas matemáticas não apenas exercitavam os neurônios dele.

-Vamos Hiro, nós estamos quase lá. – disse com um sorriso, envolvendo a cintura do homem e o puxando para continuar a andar. Hiroshi apenas derreteu com aquele sorriso e deixou-se ser arrastado novamente. Por mais vinte minutos eles caminharam, subindo a trilha da montanha atrás do castelo Yuy, até que Yoshi parou abruptamente, fazendo Hiroshi chocar-se contra as suas costas. –Chegamos. – Yoshi virou-se para o rapaz mais novo, que tentou olhar por cima do ombro dele aonde eles finalmente chegaram. –Lembra-se desse lugar? – perguntou, dando um passo para o lado para deixar o engenheiro observar o local. Os olhos de Hiroshi alargaram-se um pouco e ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Aquele era o lugar secreto deles, era onde eles costumavam brincar quando crianças. Era um pequeno lago no topo da montanha que era rodeado de árvores e na primavera ficava extremamente florido. Em uma árvore de cerejeira tinha um balaço de madeira e a noite ele ficava todo iluminado por causa dos vaga-lumes que sobrevoavam a água.

-Eu quase tinha esquecido desse lugar. Pensei que ele não existia mais. – respondeu, caminhando até o balanço e sentando-se suavemente nele, testando a sua resistência. Começou a mover-se lentamente, balançando pra frente e para trás, até que sentiu alguém parar atrás de si e segurar as cordas do brinquedo, começando a balançá-lo.

-Eu sempre fiz questão de que ele permanecesse intocado. – Yoshi murmurou no ouvido de Hiroshi, que tremeu um pouco ao sentir o calor tocar em sua pele já aquecida por causa da caminhada. Novamente o professor empurrou o rapaz que foi mais alto com esse balanço. E mais um empurrão, e mais outro, e a cada segundo Hiroshi ia mais alto e mais forte, começando a rir diante da brincadeira infantil que ele não praticava há tempos. Quando o balanço recuou mais uma vez para poder ser empurrado, o rapaz sentiu braços fortes segurarem em sua cintura e o tirar do brinquedo. Em uma virada brusca ele se viu encarando um par de olhos escuros e a sua respiração prendeu na garganta. Não importava quantas vezes ele ficasse perto de Yoshi, toda vez ele sempre se surpreendia com a beleza do homem e com o fato de que, finalmente, estava nos braços dele.

-O que foi? – perguntou o engenheiro com a respiração ofegante quando percebeu a intensidade do olhar de Yoshi.

-Você é tão perfeito… - murmurou extasiado, mirando profundamente aqueles orbes meio castanhos, meio esverdeados. –Perfeito… - disse mais uma vez com uma voz quase sumida antes de beijá-lo. Como sempre, Hiroshi sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem quando os lábios de Yoshi encontraram os seus. Suas mãos prenderam-se nos cabelos negros do primo, trazendo o corpo dele para mais junto do seu. As mãos de Yoshi percorreram os braços do rapaz mais baixo, subindo para o pescoço, acariciando as bochechas e descendo para a cintura dele, começando a puxar a barra da camisa do rapaz para poder sentir a pele quente sob o tecido. Percorram as costas trabalhadas de Hiroshi, sentindo os músculos sob a pele macia. Separaram-se, apenas para permitir que Yoshi arrancasse a camisa do engenheiro e a descartasse sobre o campo florido. A brisa fria da noite chocou-se contra a pele quente do rapaz e ele tremeu o um pouco, sendo logo envolvido em um abraço poderoso do professor, que começou a deitá-lo suavemente sobre a grama, cobrindo o corpo dele com o seu.

-Yoshi… - gemeu o nome, ganhando a atenção de Yoshi, que se virou para observar o homem sob si. Viu o desejo expresso no rosto dele, assim como viu o medo. Hiroshi com certeza nunca deveria ter feito isso com um rapaz antes. Na verdade nem ele mesmo sabia direito o que estava fazendo. Fez algumas pesquisas, mas não muitas, pois cada vez que via as opções que lhe eram oferecidas para momentos como esse, ficava vermelho como um tomate. Considerou a idéia de procurar Heero de novo, mas aquele lá já tinha seus próprios problemas para resolver. O jeito era seguir o instinto, e tomar cuidado para não machucar Hiroshi.

-Shhh… - falou baixinho, distribuindo suaves beijos pelo rosto do rapaz. -… relaxe. – pediu e Hiro inspirou profundamente para poder acalmar as batidas do seu coração enquanto sentia as mãos de Yoshi deslizarem novamente por seu corpo, chegando ao cós de sua calça e hesitando por alguns segundos antes de começar a abrir os botões e o cinto. Hiroshi inspirou profundamente ao sentir a mão quente de Yoshi começar a penetrar em sua calça e enrijeceu quando ela envolveu o seu membro. Ninguém nunca, nunca mesmo, o tinha tocado tão intimamente. Yoshi começou a massagear o membro de Hiroshi, deslizando por sobre o corpo dele e dando um leve beijo nos lábios rosados e entreabertos em busca de ar. Sua mão acelerou o ritmo, fazendo o rapaz sob si ficar cada vez mais ofegante e soltar pequenos gemidos e murmúrios sob a respiração, fechando os olhos em êxtase. Novamente um beijo, dessa vez com mais força e mais paixão enquanto aumentava o ritmo da sua mão. Olhos vidrados se abriram e perceberam o volume entre as pernas de Yoshi. Ergueu um joelho entre as pernas dele, começando um vai e vem sobre o tecido, criando uma fricção intensa e no mesmo ritmo que a mão que estava dentro das suas calças. Encontrou forças para as suas mãos se erguerem e desabotoar a camisa do professor, começando a vagar pelo tórax dele em suaves carícias enquanto os seus lábios ainda estavam presos um no outro, abafando longos gemidos de prazer.

Os minutos pareciam passar lentamente enquanto os dois amantes se moviam de maneira ritmada sobre a grama. Hiroshi sentia o seu corpo esquentar a cada segundo passado, não acreditando que poderia sentir tanto prazer com um ato tão simples, mas mesmo assim sentia. Era diferente, não era ele tocando a si próprio enquanto pensava em Yoshi. Era o próprio o acariciando, o beijando, o amando e dizendo coisas doces em seu ouvido e isso era o suficiente para ele chegar ao clímax com um grito e com espasmos percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Não demorou muito para Yoshi acompanhar Hiroshi diante da fricção causada pela perna do mesmo. Ofegantes, ambos olharam um para o outro, ainda não acreditando no que tinham feito, e Yoshi deu um sorriso, beijando novamente o rapaz deitado sob si e relaxando o corpo, espalhando-se sobre o gramado e mirando o céu estrelado. Hiroshi apenas virou-se, abraçando o professor pela cintura e apoiando a cabeça sobre o peito dele, sentindo a mão do homem acariciar os seus cabelos. Em silêncio ficaram e olhando o céu estrelado eles adormeceram, felizes com a vida.

_Continua..._


End file.
